My Life Isn't Beautiful Either Naruto
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: This is basically a Naruto love Story with a girl named.... well she doesn't start out with a name, but she is found by Anko and raised to be a Shinobi. At age 7 she decides her name and then she is being put on what squad? Find out.
1. New Teams Yays

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter One**

**~Author's Note~**

**Okay, this is an OC Character story! If you do not like to read, just leave now and don't leave a review. I've only ever written OC stories and I'm giving a shot at a Dramione story right now, but for the time being I'm sticking with OCs so leave if you hate. I hate bad reviews just because this is OC.**

_"Get up you worthless child!" I feebly lifted my eyes to look at my mother who had her hands on her hips and pushed myself up on my knees. "If you're to ever get my revenge, how do you expect to do it like this?"_

_"I'm sorry mommy." I got on my feet and she smiled her crazed smile._

_"We'll be leaving tonight. Get ready." She left me and I complied._

For the first time... I actually had a purpose.

_"Mommy, I did it!" My five year old self ran over to my mother to give her a hug, but she backed up horrified. "Mommy?" I was grabbed and thrown to the ground._

_"You stupid child! I never wanted you and neither did your father. Look what you did to him!"_

Then it was ripped away from me. Everything I had lived for.

_I sat against a tree crying as blood fell down my face from the wounds to my head. I heard movement and another sob, louder than I had before, escaped, showing I was clearly afraid. "What's wrong?" It didn't sound like my mother and so I looked up to find a ninja in front of me about the age of 19. "What happened to you?" I didn't answer her and she kneeled down. "Come here." I crawled over to her warm embrace and felt myself being picked up. "I'll take you to my Hokage."_

I soon met a kind, old man.

_"Child, what is your name?" I flinched and cleared my throat._

_"I don't have one. My mommy didn't give me one nor did my father. I wasn't wanted and so I wasn't given a name." He came over to me and hugged me as well. _

_"Since that is the case, I want you to choose your name when you feel up to it. Take all the time in the world." He looked over at my rescuer. "Anko, I want you to take her in for a little while."_

_"Alright Hokage. Come on, we'll get your wounds treated and go home." I took her hand and she walked me to the hospital._

My life began anew there. It was about the only time I felt like I was alive.

_"Anko, I didn't know you had a child." I looked up at the Chunin and I found myself becoming shy. I clutched Anko's hand a little harder and she smiled at me._

_"She's not. The hokage wanted me to take of her and I sorta ended up adopting her."_

_"What's her name?""I don't have one," I mumbled, looking at the ground._

_"What do you want to be called?""I don't want to be called anything until I find the name I want." I continued to look at the ground, my silver curls falling around my shoulders._

_"Alright. Class will begin for you next week since it's Friday and everyone's left. I'm Iruka."_

_"Thank you, Iruka sensei."_

I began the academy and I was happy until that Monday.

_"Class please welcome our new student. Please go sit over by Kiba." I gave Iruka sensei a nod and went over to him._

_"So exactly what is your name?" Kiba asked me, leaning into his hand._

_"I don't have one," I murmured as I opened up the book I had just bought. It was called Inkheart._

_"Why's that?"_

_"I'll tell you later." I put my attention on my book. The day consisted mostly of being made fun of and as soon as I saw Anko, I ran to her and cried._

My seventh birthday came two days later.

_"Why don't you go see if you can find some friends to bring over?" I looked up from my book where I was nuzzled into the couch._

_"No one likes me since I don't have a name. I'd rather not."_

_"Then go to the market. There's a market sale today filled with books."_

_"But I wouldn't want to get a book that you bought."_

_"What if I didn't get you a book? Go on, it'll be fine." I sighed with a smile on my face and put my bookmark in the page I was reading._

_"Fine." I went up to my room, grabbed some of my money, and got on my shoes. "When do you want me home?"_

_"Five."_

_"Alright." I left and went to the market. I bought a bag of books and was heading home when I saw Naruto and stopped. He was crying, but started running away before I could comfort him and so I left. I ate dinner with Anko, real happy with my day and soon had a present in my lap. I ripped open it and found three books. "I've never seen these books before."_

_"Tell me how they are, but first open up the others." I did with enthusiasm and then settled down with the book 'The Great Tree of Avalon Child of the Dark Prophecy' in my room. Later that night, I went down the stairs._

_"I know my name.""Really?" The startle in her voice was clear as Anko looked at me._

_"I'm going to be Rhiaonnia Mitarashi, but everyone can call me Rhia."_

That was when my whole new life began. I grew up and became friends with Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. "Rhia!" I looked up from the sheet I had been writing and looked at Iruka sensei.

"Yes?"

"Are you reading again?"

"No. I was just writing a note down to remind myself something later." I pushed the paper under my notebook. "I sorta spaced out. What was it?"

"We left for lunch. Do you know which team you're on?"

"No," I answered, blushing angrily.

"Go ask Naruto." I gave him a nod and got up. I walked over to the door and saw Naruto talking to Sakura.

"There's no way I'd eat my lunch with you Naruto."

"It's just-" She walked away and I saw Naruto hang his head sadly.

"Hey Naruto!" I walked over to him and his face brightened up slightly at the sight of his friend.

"Hey, Rhia."

"Do you know who's team I'm on? I wasn't really paying attention."

"Oh, yeah, I do. You're on-"


	2. Meeting Our Sensei

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Part Two**

"Oh, yeah, I do. You're on my team with Sasuke and Sakura."

"Really? That's awesome. I thought I was going to be on some loser's team."

"At least we're together." Naruto put his arm around my shoulder and I felt my face heat up. "Anyway, I have to go do something... if you don't mind."

"Not at all." I smiled to myself and he walked away. Sighing, I sat on the ground and then heard movement. I looked up and saw Kiba and his squad.

"Hey guys!" I smiled up at them, trying to hide the fact I was irritated and jealous.

"Where's your team?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, Sakura's trying to get a date with Sasuke and Naruto had to run off, probably to try to kick Sasuke's ass," I answered

"Aren't they nice?" I couldn't help, but laugh at the sarcasm. "Wanna eat with us?"

"No, I'll be alright. I'm probably going to read.""If you want, we'll just be around.""Okay, thanks Kiba." I got up after they left and went back into the classroom.

"Rhia, why aren't you eating?" Iruka almost scolded.

"I'm not hungry.""Why aren't you with your team?"

"They're all having problems."

"Like?" I shrugged and opened my book, then decided to put it away.

"I'm going to see what Naruto's up to before he gets himself in huge trouble."

FF one hour

"Naruto, I told you to check the date on your milk," I sighed as I waited for Naruto to get out of the bathroom.

"I. Know!" I giggled and the door soon opened.

"Better?""I think s-" He ran back in and I rolled my eyes. Iruka soon showed up.

"Naruto's in there," I told him when he asked about Naruto.

"He didn't-"

"Nope, he did." Iruka shook his head.

"You're sensei's late so no worries."

"Alright, thanks." He left and I waited for another ten minutes before Naruto finally came out.

"I'm better."

"Good. Do you want me to come over for dinner?"

"Don't even begin to talk about food," he groaned.

"I'll bring ramen.""Fine." We started walking and I sneaked a peek at Naruto.

"Our sensei is gonna be late so we don't need to rush back." I tugged at a lock of my hair which was to the middle of my back these days.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Iruka sensei told me when he came by about ten minutes ago." I felt Naruto's arm around my shoulders again and saw his grin on his face.

"So if you're coming over, are you staying all night?" I had slept over at his house plenty of times over the years."I don't know. Mother's been wanting to help me train more, but I'll ask her."

"I hope you can." I smiled at his words and leaned slightly on his shoulder.

"I wonder what our sensei's like." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I have the best idea ever." He took my hand and pulled me all the way back to the academy. I sighed as I sat at the desk and pulled a white object from my brown pouch.

"What's that?" I looked up over at Sakura and clenched my teeth. _I really, really hate this fan girl._

"My Ipod."

"What's that?" I ignored her question as I put the earbuds in and turned on the volume to high. My finger glided in circles as I looked what I was looking for. Naruto abridged 13. Smiling widely, I turned it on, but had to pause it as I saw what Naruto was doing.

"Let me help!" I shoved the electronic into my bag again, turning it off, and climbed up on the other side of the ladder Naruto had just dragged in.

"You guys are both losers," I heard Sasuke mutter and I glared at him.

"I'd rather have fun than be emo," I snapped and turned around. "Stupid log boy."

"What'd you call him?" Sakura asked angrily and I shook my head.

"And the annoying fan girl. Perfect couple don't you think?" I got off the ladder and Naruto put it away.

"Our sensei's a Jonin, he isn't going to fall for that," the annoying said.

"Whatever," both Naruto and I replied and then I saw his hand. My eyes widened and I burst into laughter as I saw the easer fall on his head. He picked it up and looked at us with his one eye.


	3. Sensei and Sleepovers

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Sensei and Sleepovers**

"My first impression of you all.... is you're a bunch of idiots."

"Awesome!" I yelled happily and everyone looked at me.

"Moron." I glared at Sasuke again and then turned to the sensei.

"Anyway, let's go." We followed him and I listened as everyone started introducing themselves. Then it was my turn.

"My name's Sakura. I secretly like Naruto, but I pretend to like Sasuke. I'm twelve years old, four-eleven, blood type o negative. I like reading people magazines, beating up puppies, and stealing money from orphans." I laughed again and shook my hand. "I'm just kidding. I'm Rhiaonnia Mitarashi. My hobby is reading and writing when I'm not training, I like all my friends, and I hate fan girls. I have a special Kekkei Genkai, but I have no idea what it's called. My dream is to become as great as the person I admire most."

"Who's that?" Kakashi asked.

"Obito." I saw his shock clear in his eye, but said nothing.

"Okay, I want you all to go home for now and meet me at our training place at five thirty tomorrow."

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"For a survival exercise.""We took those in the academy. Let's do something exciting," Naruto complained.

"This is different from the other tests you've taken.""Oh really?"

"Yes, if you don't pass this test, you'll go back to the academy!" He saw the shock on all our faces and continued. "Don't eat any breakfast tomorrow. You may leave once we go to the spot."

(Naruto and Rhia left and are walking to Rhia's house)

"I can't believe this!" Naruto continued and Rhia looked at him.

"It's not that big of a deal. I know you'll pass."

"How's that?""If you don't pass, I'll go back with you to the academy."

"Rhia, you don't have to." Even though he said that, I saw his happiness and smiled.

"I could've passed as a ninja plenty of times, but I declined because I always wanted to wait for you. What would happen if I passed and you were left alone? I couldn't do it."

"Thanks, Rhia."

"No problem." I opened my front door and saw Anko.

"Rhia, what's Naruto doing here?" She didn't treat him differently, even if he had the Nine Tailed fox demon in him.

"We were wondering if I could sleep over at his house tonight." She was thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright, but make sure to behave and not have all his neighbors complain like last time." I grinned, thinking about that time.

"Thanks mother. Do you want to come with Naruto?"

"Sure!" He had never been in my room before so this was an amazing time for him (sarcasm clear in sentence if you read it right). I opened my door and let him in.

"Here's the amazing room of Rhia Mitarashi!" I laughed at the expression on his face. My room was so bland it wasn't even funny. Basically, it was a white hammock hanging in a corner, one wall covered with books and bookshelves, a pink chair to read in, and a desk to write. "It's nothing much." I walked to my closet and pulled out a bag to put stuff in. He helped and we went downstairs. "What kind of Ramen?"

"Any." I grabbed random packages and shoved them into my bag with some Ramune and Pocky.

"Let's go." I followed Naruto as we started to his house.

"I like your mom," he said after a moment.

"Why's that?"

"She treats me like someone. Not a monster like everyone else, even if she knows I have… never mind.""Even though you have the Nine Tailed Fox inside your body?" He looked at me shocked and I chuckled. "I've known ever since I first saw you."

"Why've you been nice to me or be my friend then? It makes me a monster."

"No, it doesn't. It makes you a hero. You saved the village from being completely destroyed and if you hadn't I would probably be dead right now." We arrived at his house and I sat my stuff in the floor. "What should we do first?"

"Eat!" I laughed and pulled out the food and drinks I had brought. I made the Ramen and sat it in front of Naruto. I sat across from him and I ate my Ramen as fast as him. We sat there for a little while.

"Would you tell me what happened in your family exactly?" Naruto asked me. I looked up startled from my bowl.

"I've never told anyone," I murmured, "Not even the Hokage."

"Would you tell me? You do know my big secret so-"

"Fine, just let me clean up the kitchen and get into my pajamas. You might want to too. It's a long story." I got up and took his bowl and while I cleaned up the kitchen he got ready for the long story. I made some popcorn and sat the bowl

on the counter. "I'll be right back. I don't want you eating the popcorn."

"Got it!" I went into the bathroom with my pajamas and got them on. It was a basic white tang top with my short star covered shorts. I got the bowl and curled up on the couch with my quilt I always carried around. Naruto sat next to me and took a handful of popcorn.

"Where do you want me to begin?"

"Whatever you feel like saying, Rhia."

I took a deep breath. _I better not cry_ "Alright, from the beginning then." I explained and the last thing I remember before I fell asleep is Naruto holding me in a hug as I cried.


	4. The Test Is On!

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter 4: The Test Is On!**

I woke up the next morning and cuddled closer to the warmth I felt on my arms. I knew I should've been getting up, but I didn't want to. "Rhia, are you awake?" I frowned and saw what I had cuddled up to.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto. I like to cuddle with whatever I'm sleeping on." I went to sit up, but found myself in Naruto's grasp. "Uh…. Naruto…."

"Sorry." I sat up and smiled while I tried to get hold of my feelings.

"Do you want to get a shower first and I'll make some breakfast?" I knew he'd wake up faster when he got a shower.

"Sure." He got up and walked sleepily to the bathroom. That's when it hit me.

"I forgot!!!!!!!!" I got up to see the time. It was only five am. "Well, it doesn't really matter. I have a feeling Kakashi sensei is going to be late." I waited for Naruto to get out of the bathroom. He soon did. "We can't have breakfast. Remember what Kakashi sensei said?"

"Great! I'm really hungry though!" I smiled and got up, going past him into the bathroom. I came out ten minutes later, completely dressed and awake, but I lost my cheeriness as I saw Naruto. "Rhia?"

"S-sorry about last night." We both stood awkwardly in the silence now and then I smiled suddenly. "But I'm glad I actually told someone finally."

"I would hope so," he told me and I got my ninja tools ready with Naruto. We traveled to the spot and waited. And waited and waited until he finally showed up.

"Sorry, I had a black cat cross my path so I had to take the long way," he told us.

"Whatever!" I yelled and folded my arms in front of me, but sighed as my hair got in the way. I reached into my bag and pulled my hair into a ponytail before grinning. "Let's get started," I exclaimed, clearly excited about today.

"Okay then we will." He reached into his bag and pulled out three bells. "You need to take these bells from me before noon. If any of you don't complete this task, you'll go without lunch." I realized why he said not to eat breakfast now. It was to make it harder on us.

"That's all?" I asked, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do it by myself. I wouldn't be able to take those bells from him myself; we would have to use teamwork. I bit my lip, unsure. I knew I wouldn't get along with Sasuke and Sakura, but I had to put the squad above myself.

"I said you could begin." I saw Kakashi was talking to me.

"Oh," I murmured and disappeared. I would find Sasuke first and convince him. When I found him, I was stopped from speaking to him as I saw Naruto. I buried my face in my hands when Kakashi went behind him.

"A thousand years of death!" I suppressed a giggle and spoke.

"Sasuke we need to work together and beat Kakashi sensei," I whispered.

"Why would I work with you?" he sneered and I hit him in the head.

"Then you're not going to pass this!" I disappeared from him and went to Sakura.

"Sakura, will you fight with me against our sensei?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Why would I?" she demanded and I sighed again.

"Whatever." I left her and stood below Naruto. "Naruto, what about you? Will you help me fight Kakashi?"

"No, I'm gonna get us both some bells so then we both pass. Can you help me get down though?" I smiled despite my frustration and threw a Kunai Knife before disappearing next to Kakashi.

"I've asked all of them to help, but they won't put the squad before themselves," I complained and he looked at me.

"Have you now?"

"Yeah, I have. Hey, I have a question." I didn't wait for him to say anything as I continued. "Were you on Obito's team?"

"I was," he answered and I smiled.

"When I was real young, my original mommy had left me with this one woman whenever she went on missions. She had thought this woman would abuse me too, but she didn't. She was kind and treated me as her own daughter. Her son even liked me. She would sing a soft lullaby to me or tell me stories. She once told me of a great ninja from the village Hidden in the Leaves. I had her tell me about Obito and Kakashi all the time. The two who would never get along no matter what. He was amazing and so were you." I smiled kindly at him and wiped away a tear that had escaped. "I would cry over the story a lot of the time." Kakashi straightened up and started walking away.

"Supposedly you've passed, but don't tell the others. They need to figure this out like you have and try to help them if you can." He disappeared and I got up. I walked around and soon saw Sakura had fainted and Sasuke was stuck in the ground. Giggling, I walked over to them and kneeled in front of Sasuke.

"Need some help?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Yeah," he sighed and I started cutting through the rock with my Chakra. I pulled him up and we walked over to Sakura. She woke up and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" She started freaking out over him again and he tried to push her away. Finally they calmed down and I cleared my throat.

"Guys, let's work together to get the bells."

"Without Naruto? I like it," Sakura said and I glared at her.

"No, with him. Kakashi's trying to pin us against each other. We need to work together. That's how we'll all pass."

"Yeah right," Sakura said. "You want us all to get the bells and then take one for yourself. We can see through your act."

"That's your problem! You can't put the squad above yourself! You're a selfish bitch, Sasuke thinks everyone else is below him, even you despite what you think, and Naruto thinks he's so great. I don't like you or Sasuke and I won't admit how much I like-" I broke off when I realized what I was going to say. "And I won't admit how much I care for everyone on my squad. I just want to pass so I can kill my mother, Sasuke wants to kill his brother, you want your love, and Naruto wants to be the Hokage. Trust me on this, please." I looked pleadingly at them and then they all agreed. "Let's find Naruto and finish this." Of course, right when I was done with this, the bell rang and I groaned, but I didn't say that I blamed any of them. I realized what was wrong with me and I needed to fix it. We walked to where the bell was and I saw Naruto.

"I just want to say something." We all looked at Kakashi as we leaned against the stumps. "I'm not going to send any of you back to the academy." Everyone started cheering except me. I was confused. They hadn't solved anything nor had I. I chewed on my lip. "I'm going to drop you out of the academy."

"What? You can't do that!" Naruto yelled.

"I can," he said and then I heard Sasuke. He was charging. And Kakashi sat on him.

"I know why we're going back," I murmured.

"At least Rhia gets it," Kakashi said.

"You can't step on Sasuke like he's some bug!" Sakura cried, tears streaming down her face and completely ignoring what Kakashi and I said.

"Okay Sakura. Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" I saw their shock on all their faces and I buried my face in my hand. I had failed once again. "That's what happens when you get caught in a situation when your team is like this."

"We need teamwork," I stated, "to work together and to put the squad above ourselves. Just like what Obito did. He ignored the rules to save his one teammate. He died doing it, but he was a true hero all around it."

"Rhia's right. That's why we put you in squads. You needed to figure out this basic on your own," Kakashi agreed and looked at the memorial over there. He explained it all to us. "I'll give you all another chance. Since Naruto tried to eat all ready, you three can have some food, but don't give any to him. Got it?""Yeah," we all answered and I opened my food, but couldn't stand to watch Naruto go without food.

"Naruto." He looked at me, his hunger clear. "Here, let me give you some." He looked at my gratefully and I started to get some rice.

"Rhia, what are you doing?" Sakura hissed and I looked at her.

"Putting the squad above myself. Naruto's hungry and since Kakashi's giving us another chance, we'll need him. Plus, I can't just sit here and eat in front of him. He's my best friend." _And the one who I want to love me in the end. Just like you want Sasuke._ I sighed and lifted the chopsticks to his mouth. He took the bite gratefully and I heard my stomach growl loudly. I grabbed some rice with my hand and ate some before I saw Sakura give Naruto some of the other stuff. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared. "YOU!" He scared the shit out of me, but I ignored the feeling and turned to him.

"I'm doing what you said to do!"

"No you're disobeying exactly what I said to!"

"You said to put the squad above yourself and this is exactly what Obito did! Disobeyed you!"

"She's right!" Sasuke agreed. "We're all in this."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto also added.

"That's right! The three of us are one," Sakura said and I knew what was going to happen.

"The four of you are one? That's your excuse for this?" he asked and we all nodded. "Congratulations, you all pass!"


	5. New Mission: Land of Waves

**M****y Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Part Five**

"Come on old man! Give us a real mission!" I sighed as Naruto continued to rant on about the whole mission thing. We had just brought the feudal lord's wife's cat back to her and Naruto was sick and tired of the stupid missions we were getting. I admitted the missions were lame and stupid, but I certainly wasn't going to complain about. I was just grateful that I was finally a Genin.

"Naruto, be grateful your a ninja," I scolded and he looked at me. "Genin are only supposed to take D rank missions so don't complain." He looked hurt and I felt bad at how I had sounded. "Sorry Naruto." He turned back to the Hokage.

"Come on! I'm not the young kid who used to pull pranks all the time. I want a real mission and I want it now!" With that, Naruto folded his arms across his chest and turned away. I giggled and the Hokage started laughing.

"Alright then. If you want it, so be it." We all looked at him surprised and he continued. "For your determination, I'll give you a C rank mission." My eyes widened and I laughed.

"Thank you Hokage!" I hugged him from behind and he smiled more.

"You'll be escorting this man to the Land of Waves." We turned as the door opened and an old man who was clearly drunk stood in the doorway. I rubbed my temples and turned to the Hokage.

"Never mind," I grumbled and sat on the ground. "Naruto, let's go get Ramen-"

"You won't be able to Rhia. You're mission begins in two hours," the Hokage interrupted and I glared at him, but sighed.

"There's still enough time," I whined.

"Not with packing, there isn't." I let off a long, forced sigh and went to walk out. "Rhia, I haven't explained the mission."

"Naruto will tell me, won't you Naruto?"

"Uh... yeah. Believe it!" I nodded and left the room, knowing the Hokage would tell Anko and she would be angry about it. I went into the house and she popped out of the upstairs.

"Rhia, do you not have any more missions for today?" she asked.

"No. I have to get ready for my C rank mission."

"C rank? Usually the Hokage won't give new Genin C ranks."

"Naruto convinced him to. Don't worry. We're just escorting this man to the Land of Waves."

"Do you remember all the Medical Ninjutsu I taught you and the other classes you took?"

"Yes and I have the medical kits from last year's birthday. I'll check to make sure everything's still compatible." She nodded and I passed her just as the door was rung. I hurried up the stairs when she answered.

"Rhia?" Her voice came up a few minutes later.

"I'm busy!" I had finished going through my medical kit when she opened the door.

"Rhia, why did you disobey the Hokage once again?" I sighed and turned to her.

"I was upset at the time and I really shouldn't have. I'm sorry and I'll apologize to him as well." She nodded.

"I told the messenger to tell the Hokage to give you some sort of punishment for that behavior after you come back from your mission."

"Okay." I finished getting ready and looked out my balcony to see Naruto coming with his bag. I shoved my Medical jutsu scroll in my bag and went downstairs to see Naruto waiting for me. "What's the mission?" I asked as I gathered up some Ramune.

"Basically we need to guard this old guy until he finishes the bridge he's working on. A lame mission still and for the most part we're not going to be able to get in any fights." I sighed and fell against the counter top.

"Oh well. I hope Kakashi Sensei will help me with my Kekkei Genkai." I was pretty good at it, but I needed practice on it. A lot more practice on it.

"Are you ready? Kakashi said he wanted us there earlier." I nodded and followed after him.

"Bye mother!" I called as I left and I went after Naruto down the road. At around noon, we left.

"Yeah!!!" Naruto yelled and we all looked at him.

"What are you cheering about?" Sakura grumbled.

"This is the first time I've ever been out of the gates. I'm an explorer now, believe it!"

"You actually expect me to put my life on the line with this runt. He's a joke," the bridge builder complained and I glared at him as I went for my Ipod.

"Well, you're with me and I'm a Jonin. I promise you're safe with me."

"Hey!" We all turned to Naruto. "It's a bad idea to insult a ninja and you're looking at the best ninja here. I'm going to be Hokage some day so remember the name Naruto Uzumaki."

"I don't care. Even if you do become the Hokage, I still won't respect you." I grabbed Naruto's collar as he went after the bridge builder.

"Naruto, we're supposed to protect the client, not kill him," Kakashi told him.

"Let me at him! Just one shot!" I sighed.

"This is going to be one long trip." When Naruto calmed down, I dropped him and adjusted my headband on my left leg. It was most comfortable tied there. "Tell me when we're there." I put in the head phones and started Naruto Abridged.

"Rhia, why won't you talk to us?" Naruto complained. I shrugged and turned the volume up louder. I saw Kakashi was talking, but made no move to listen. That's when I noticed the puddle. _A puddle in the middle of summer when it hasn't rained in weeks? Something's wrong._ I had started focusing my Chakra when they attacked. Chains went around Kakashi and I pulled my Ipod out of my ears and shoved it in my bag. The ninja pulled on the chains and ripped Kakashi in half.

"K-Kakashi sensei!" Naruto cried and then they appeared behind him.

"You're next." I instantly did the hand sign and crystal like mirrors appeared.

"Rhia, Kakashi told you not to use that." I looked at Sasuke as he jumped over and started attacking them.

"Well he's not here." I stepped onto one of the mirrors and pulled out my Senbon. I threw them at the enemy and got them in the neck. I moved gracefully through each mirror as I attacked and blocked as they tried to get out.

"Rhia, let down the jutsu!" Kakashi's voice shattered my concentration and the mirrors broke. I fell to the ground and glared at him while he tied the two up. Naruto looked at me and then at Sasuke. I had seen how he froze up, but I had too when I had fought my first real enemy.

"Hey." Sasuke spoke to Naruto.

"Uh yeah?"

"You're not hurt are you, scaredy cat." I saw Naruto's face and then he went to charge.

"Naruto! Don't move around too much. The claws these ninja wear have poison in them. The more you move, the more the poison spreads," Kakashi ordered. I saw Naruto look at his hand in horror and then he pulled out a Kunai.

"Naruto!" I watched in horror as he stabbed his hand and he turned around. "Stop it, Naruto. Let me take the poison out." He ignored me though and I felt myself close to tears as he spoke.

"Okay, Naruto, it was cool how you took out the poison and stuff, but if you lose anymore blood, you're going to die," Kakashi said coolly and Naruto's lost his face to horror again. "It's a good idea to stop the bleeding now, seriously." He started freaking out and Kakashi sighed,

"Let me see it," I said and took his hand. "What blood type are you?"

"A-A," he stammered and I reached into my bag for a medical kit, ignoring what Sakura was saying. I pulled out some pills.

"Open your mouth." I placed them inside and ordered him to swallow before I pulled out some wraps. I saw the wound was already healing. _Thank you, nine tails, for keeping him alive._ I cleaned off the wound and applied the bandages.

"What were those pills you gave me?" he asked.

"Plasma pills. They regenerate lost blood." I turned to where those ninja bastards were and walked over to them. "Who are you?" I growled and, to my pleasure, they flinched at my voice.

"Rhia, we're not interrogating them. We're simply going to question them... and we're going to have a talk later about you jutsu I told you not to use." I looked guiltily at the ground and stepped away. I started collecting the Senbon I could find while Kakashi asked them questions. _Demon brothers of the Mist Village, here to assassinate Tazuna. That must be the bridge builder's name. _Tazuna wasn't telling us everything. It was obvious. I looked over at him and put my Senbon away. _I'll ask him later._ We started traveling again and then later that day, I smelled the sea.**  
**


	6. Zabuza Momochi: XAssassin

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto.**

**Chapter Six: Zabuza Momochi: X-assassin  
**

We had just got on the boat Tazuna had scheduled for him when Kakashi spoke. "Now, Tazuna, tell me why those ninja came to assassinate you." Tazuna looked at the ground and I waited patiently for his answer. "If you don't answer us, we'll have to leave you once we hit port."

"I have no choice, but to tell you, though I want to tell you since this is beyond the scope of the mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man with a long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?" Tazuna just looked at him. "Hmm... who is it?""You should know him. Or at least I think you should. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world; the shipping magnet Gatto."

"You mean Gatto from Gatto Transports?" Kakashi asked, clearly surprised.

"Gatto is the man of a shipping company, but below the surface he uses his same system to take over businesses nations, he sells drugs and everything by using Gangs and Ninjas. It was one year ago when Gatto first set his sight on the Land of Waves. He came to our land and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transports and shipping control. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, Government, our very lives, but there's one thing he fears; the bridge. When it's complete, it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the Bridge Builder."

"Oh, I get it. Since you're in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangster's way."

"So basically you need someone to guard you until your bridge is done. Though this is not what we had signed up for," I mused.

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja after you to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?"

"Because the Land of Waves is a small, impoverish nation. We, the common people, can't afford a B rank or A rank mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home. But don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry, 'Granda, I want my Granda!' Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden Leaf announcing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow." I heard Sakura's and Naruto's slight noises and looked at them. "Oh, it's alright. It's not your fault. Forget it." Kakashi sighed and started scratching his forehead.

"Well," Kakashi said, "I guess we'll continue to protect you."

"Oh, well that's great." I grinned and we soon saw the bridge.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Naruto yelled.

"What- be quiet, why do you think we were traveling in complete silence and in the dense fog!" the rower scolded and Naruto covered his mouth. No sooner then that, we arrived at the civilization. I got off the boat last after Tazuna and we stood there for a moment as I took everything in.

"Okay, Tazuna, lead us there," I said and we started off. Everyone was quiet for a little while when I sensed people around. I went to a halt and Naruto threw a Kunai. "Naruto," I scolded again. "Those are very dangerous. Be careful with them; you could hurt someone if they were in that bush."

"But something was in there," he complained and all of us went to look. "A rabbit! Oh, I'm so sorry little guy," he said, rubbing his face against the rabbit's.

"I feel so bad for that thing now," I mumbled, giggling when Naruto glared at me.

"What's the big deal over the puny rodent," Tazuna muttered. Suddenly I realized. _What's a Snow Rabbit doing here in the middle of the summer with white fur?_ I glanced over at Kakashi and guessed he had guessed it as well. I walked over to him.

"Kakashi sensei, what do you think?" I mumbled, barely moving my lips so they wouldn't read what I said.

"Someone's here.""I guessed that already. Anything else?" He shook his head and I glanced over at the tree. _He has to be there. _Suddenly the blade went through the air.

"Everyone get down!" At Kakashi's voice, I dropped to the ground and slowly everybody else did too. The blade stuck itself into a tree trunk above me and the ninja appeared on the hilt while I stood up. "Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja of the Mist Village." Suddenly Naruto started running forward, but Kakashi got in his way.

"What are you doing?"

"Stay out of this. This guy's in a different league. If he's our opponent, I'll need this." Naruto was looking at Kakashi, but I knew what it was. Obito's eye.

"Kakashi of the Sharigan eye. Did I get that right?" Zabuza asked and I looked at him, amazed. He definitely was right, but it wasn't his eye. "It's too bad, huh? You're going to have to hand over the Bridge Builder to me." Zabuza and Kakashi looked at each other for what seemed like forever before Kakashi spoke to us.

"Now, quick. Monji formation! Protect the Bridge Builder and stay out of the way."

"Hmm?" Sakura asked like an idiot.

"I taught you teamwork. Now it's time to use it." I ignored him though, watching as he lifted his headband. "I'm ready!" I couldn't take my eyes off of Obito's eye. It was amazing.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to see the Sharigan in action. It's an honor," he said as he turned to face us.

"Everyone keeps saying 'Sharigan! Sharigan!' What in the heck is it?" Naruto blew up.

"Sharigan," Sasuke started, "a rare power. It resides in the eyes. The user of this visual Jutsu or Doujutsu, can instantly see and comprehend any Genjutsu, Taijutsu, or Ninjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharigan is a special, rare form of Doujutsu. However, there's a lot more to the Sharigan than that. A lot more."

"Your right boy, but you barely scratched the surface. The Sharigan can instantly copy a Jutsu to the smallest detail no matter what the battle." Mist started collecting around the place as Zabuza spoke. "As for you Jonin, we were ordered to kill you on the spot. You were in our Bingo Book. It said you were the man who copied over a thousand Jutsu.""Wait. So Kakashi Sensei is some famous Ninja?" Sakura asked.

"That is so cool." I looked at Sasuke and guessed what he was thinking.

"Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man. Now!" Tazuna let off a scared noise and instantly Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and I were around him.

"We'll protect you Tazuna," I assured as I adjusted my position. I hated this formation, but I had to deal with it. I watched as Zabuza pulled his huge sword out of the trunk of the tree and watched some more as he stood on the water, one hand in the air.

"He's over there on the water!" Naruto informed and I nodded.

"The Hidden Mist Jutsu," I murmured as he disappeared.

"He vanished," Naruto continued.

"Sensei..." Sakura said as Kakashi walked by us.

"It's alright. He's going to come after me first. I need you four to protect the Bridge Builder, but Rhia..."

"Y-yes," I stammered, straightening up.

"I might need your Kekkei Genkai later. Got it.""Yes. Just tell me when."

"But Sensei, who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza Momochi," both of us said and I flushed when they all looked at me, but continued. "He's an x-assassin from the Assassination group in the Mist Village. He's a master at the Silent Killing Technique."

"Silent Killing Technique?" Naruto whispered.

"It's as the name suggests," Kakashi said. "The technique kills you so fast you don't even realize it happens and you pass from this life without realizing it while it's completely silent," I finished. We all stood there for a moment. "Well if we lose, we only loose our life."

"How can you both say that?" Sakura snapped and we all fell silent.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker!" Naruto broke in.

"The Land of Waves is completely surrounded by water. The swirling mist is ever present," Tazuna added

"Sensei!" Sakura cried when the mist engulfed him and I started to get scared, my knees shaking. I shook my head and tried to get it together.

"Rhia, are you alright?" I heard Naruto whisper to me as I stood next to him. I instantly straightened up again and smiled at him.

"I'm fine." Zabuza's voice broke in next.

"Eight points; Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian artery, Kidneys, Heart... Now which one will be my kill point." I stood there, shocked with fear now. Suddenly, Kakashi's Chakra broke through the mist and we could see him again. On my left I saw Sasuke's hands start to shake and grew worried. What was wrong with him?

"Sasuke!" We all jumped at Kakashi's voice. "Calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you." He smiled over at us. "I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza's voice broke the faze Kakashi had set as he landed between our formation and Tazuna. Kakashi turned around and got to Zabuza before he could do anything. As Zabuza cried out in pain, I collapsed to the ground with the others. Water leaked out of Zabuza's wound and then I saw his appearance from behind.

"Kakashi!" I yelled, but it was too late. Kakashi was sliced in half.... or so we had thought. He had turned his self into a water clone like Zabuza had. I understood instantly when he had the Kunai Knife to Zabuza's throat.

"Don't move," Kakashi muttered, "Now it's over!"


	7. What Next?

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto.**

**Chapter 7: What Next?  
**

I got to my feet after Kakashi got Zabuza in his killing position. "You're finished." We all stood there in silence for a moment before Naruto yelled, "Alright!" and Sakura giggled nervously. Zabuza started laughing as well.

"Finished? You really don't get it, do you? Your technique is nothing, but a imitation. I'll never be finished by a mere copy cat ninja like you." I saw Kakashi gaze harden and Zabuza started laughing again. "You are full of surprises though. You'd already copied my water clone Jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed; you made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move." Everyone stood there in silence for another moment. "Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool." Zabuza was behind Kakashi and I saw the clone turn into water.

"That one's a clone too!" Naruto called out and I glanced over at him before I saw Zabuza's sword try to cut Kakashi. He ducked in time, but once Zabuza's blade stuck into the ground, Zabuza turned around and kicked Kakashi through the air.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura cried out and I stood there, completely frozen to the spot. I didn't know what to do. When Kakashi fell into the water, I knew there was trouble. _What does Zabuza have planned--- Oh no! _I watched Kakashi when he was put in the water prison and wanted to fall to my knees and cry. Zabuza's voice broke the faze.

"If you stare death in the face so many times it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When your profile is in my Bingo Book you may have earned the title ninja, but to call upstarts like you ninja.... It's a joke!" Naruto was flung back by Zabuza and I ran to him.

"Naruto!" I wiped away some tears and he slowly looked at me, his headband gone. "Are you alright?" I saw his attention wasn't on me anymore and I looked behind me. Zabuza. And Sasuke as he charged.

"Take this!" Sasuke came down at him with a Kunai.

"Too easy." He grabbed Sasuke by the neck and threw him away.

"He got Sasuke!" I saw Naruto shaking. I watched as he put his hand down and saw him wince in pain. _His wound..._ I couldn't be a coward. Not anymore. Naruto slowly stood up and I stood up after him. He charged suddenly.

"Naruto!" He got kicked back and I went to him again, but stopped for scolding him. He had his headband now. "Naruto..."

"Naruto! What were you thinking! If Sasuke can't even get him by charging, how did you think you would," Sakura yelled and then saw what Naruto had. He slowly stood up and looked at Zabuza.

"Hey you, the freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your Bingo Book," Naruto said as he started putting his headband on, "the ninja from the village hidden in the Leaves, he never backs done. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." I smiled and heard Naruto's voice. "Okay, Sasuke, Rhia, let's go wild!"

"All of you get out of here!" Kakashi gargled in the water prison. "You're mission isn't to show how brave you are. It's to protect the bridge builder. Stay on mission." We all were looking at him and then Naruto turned to Tazuna.

"Bridge Builder?" he questioned.

"All of this happened because I wanted to live. Do what you need to do to save your Sensei!" Sasuke smirked and turned to Kakashi.

"You hear that? We're not leaving."

"What do you want me to do Naruto?" I asked and he turned to me. Before he could answer, Zabuza started laughing. "What's so funny?" I growled. He laughed again and looked at us.

"You think you can actually beat me? I bet none of you actually got the final test for the graduation exams."

"What test? We had graduation exams too," Naruto argued. Zabuza started laughing again.

"Did you have to kill the other students?" I flinched, but I had had this exam. From my mother.

"I know this exam," I muttered at him darkly. "I had it when I was five and six. What's the big deal?"

"It's so cruel," Sakura cried.

"It's the way of the Shinobi," I informed her as nicely as I could.

"About ten years ago, there was a change in the exam though," Kakashi began and Zabuza glanced at him.

"Oh, so I was in your Bingo Book.""A year before," Kakashi started again, "on the day of the exam, a student not even trained to be a Shinobi came in and killed everyone." I looked at Zabuza amazed.

"It felt.... so good!" Zabuza's water clone kicked Sasuke and jammed his foot into his stomach.

"Not so fast!" Naruto yelled and created his clones. As they appeared around Zabuza, I saw him glancing around.

"Shadow clone? And there's quite a few of them." _Naruto will need me. _I did my usual hand sign.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei," I said and I closed my eyes concentrating on the real body. I set my ice Senbon at him, but of course his clone blocked it. "Damn it!" Naruto and his clones all jumped on the clone and they were thrown off.

"I'm not through yet. Sasuke!" I saw him throw a demon shuriken and saw Naruto as one of them. "So that's your plan. A very smart idea." Zabuza grabbed the first one.

"What?!" Zabuza watched as the second Shuriken came at him and I smirked as he jumped the Shuriken. Naruto popped out and threw a Kunai knife at him.

"Way to go Naruto!" I yelled happily and ran out onto the water, concentrating the Chakra to my feet. I kneeled beside him and smiled.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?" he asked as Kakashi and Zabuza started fighting again.

"You're going to want to get out of there before-" I was cut off as Naruto went under the waves and I had to ride them, dodging trees and stuff.

"Sasuke watch out!" I ran right into him and Sakura. I surfaced from under, sputtering and coughing. "Sorry." He glared at me for a minute.

"Sakura, Rhia, you know what to do." We stood together as Kakashi and Zabuza started fighting. I watched as he copied exactly what Zabuza was forming and my eyes widened.

"Water Vortex Jutsu?" The water went around us and I put my arms up around my face and upper body to block it. Kakashi threw the Kunai and they buried themselves into his body.

"How? Can you see into the future?" he asked after he stopped screaming.

"Yes." He brought out more weapons. "This is your last battle. Ever." I didn't watch as he killed him though; Senbon went through his neck and made him collapse to the ground.

"You killed Zabuza! You bastard! How could you do that?!" I yelled at the mystery man who couldn't have been much older than Naruto or me. And then giggled. "I'm sorry! I couldn't hold it in. Anyway, I'm Rhia." I smiled over at him and turned to Kakashi.

"He's dead." He looked over at the boy and I looked back at him.

"Thank you for stalling so I could finish off Zabuza." I didn't listen to him as he continued on about how Zabuza had left the Mist Village and stuff. He disappeared and my eyes widened. Why would he take the body away? Naruto ran at the tree the boy had been in. I closed my eyes when he started punching at the ground and walked over to him with Kakashi.

"Naruto," I whispered and then Kakashi grabbed one of his hands.

"No, Naruto. Save your energy for the next enemy." He let go of Naruto's wrist and Naruto slowly stood up. "Okay, let's go Mr. Tazuna."

Tazuna laughed while adding, "Sorry for all this trouble. You guys can rest at my place."

"Okay, everyone lets go." Kakashi started walking and then suddenly collapsed.

"Kakashi sensei!" we all cried and I kneeled beside him. I applied a glowing hand. "He's exhausted and has used up too much Chakra. He needs rest." I looked at everyone before getting Kakashi on my shoulders with little difficulty. "Lead us Tazuna. Please before I can't carry him anymore." He nodded solemnly and we walked.


	8. Filler Part 1

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Eight: Filler Part 1  
**

"Hey, Sakura, I have a question." She looked away from the mirror, startled, at me.

"What is it?" she asked, still shocked.

"Uh..." I started blushing, "How do you get someone to notice you?" She was still shocked to answer right away.

"You mean like someone you like?" I nodded hesitantly. "Why do you... do you like Sasuke?" Her gaze hardened and I shook my head.

"No. The person I like.... is someone you wouldn't like. He's not like Sasuke." She sighed and turned around. I sat on the ground and listened to what she had to say. I looked down at the ground when she was done. It didn't make a lot of sense. "Thanks Sakura, but I'm not understanding it." She sighed and gave up. I sighed. _Maybe I'll ask Naruto's help..._ I sighed and finished getting ready for bed. The four of us were sharing a room in Tazuna's house. I laid down next to Naruto, positive I wouldn't get any sleep that night. I was right. Halfway through the night, I got up to check on Kakashi. He was doing better. I went outside and trained awhile before I went back upstairs when the sun was starting to rise. I smiled when I saw Naruto sprawled out on his bed and left. I got in the bath first so I wouldn't have to wait for the others and went downstairs to find Inari's mom awake.

"Good morning," she said to me.

"Good morning. Do you mind if I help?"

"Not at all." I smiled at her and started helping make breakfast. I served Sasuke first, then Sakura, and finally Naruto. I cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast before going to check in on Kakashi. He was awake.

"Kakashi, you're awake finally," I said as I kneeled beside him.

"Yeah, I am." I sighed and the others came in. Sakura started talking about the masked man and then I realized it. No real Anbu Black Ops would leave with a body. He would've at least asked us to leave. At most.

"Kakashi, I think that Anbu was working with Zabuza," I interrupted him and he nodded.

"That's what I was getting to."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked.

"This; Zabuza's still alive," Kakashi answered. They were all shocked at this news except me.

"And with this we're going to have to train."

"Yes. I'll teach you some very important."

"Huh? You're going to train us?" Sakura asked and the next thing we all knew, we were out in the forest with Kakashi on crutches.

"Okay, the first thing you're all going to do is climb a tree."

"Climb a tree?" I asked this time like an idiot.

"Yep. Except one thing; no hands." We all stared at him. I didn't like this idea. I listened closely as he explained it was to learn how to balance our Chakra and I admitted mine did slightly. I took out a Senbon and put in my ear phones before I started to charge my Chakra. I felt the power in my feet and charged. I pushed myself up until I finally reached to a good point. I grinned widely as I sat on a branch and saw Sakura. I giggled and saw Naruto fall on his head. I started humming the song I was listening to before quietly singing the lyrics. "_Every day and everywhere, yeah, Stay with me, together we'll be. Let's fall in love. This melody inside is always singing to you. Everyday and Every time, A love so sweet forever we'll sing this harmony. A melody so bright, I'll always keep it in my heart._" Naruto looked up at us and I giggled nervously, blushing. Sakura seemed to have noticed because she was looking suspiciously at me and Naruto. I jumped down and started again, going higher and higher. I would until I reached the top. I soon fell down again and I sat there for a minute, seeing how Naruto was doing. I was going to offer some advice when he went over to Sakura. I bit my bottom lip and turned away angrily. I sang the same part again and started charging my Chakra again. I slowly started losing the progress I had gained and grew frustrated. Kakashi stopped me half way through the day. I paused the same song.

"Rhia, I think you need to take a break for the rest of the day." I folded my arms in front of me.

"And why is that? Because I'm not as good as Sakura?"

"No. You're.... distracted by her. I'll send her away tomorrow, but why don't you go help Tazuna today?"

"I don't need to!" I wiped away some frustrated tears. "I just need to ignore what she and Naruto does. I'll fix it." I turned away and proved my point, but of course I stayed until after dark. I finally finished all the way to the top when I went back, singing the song.

"_Sweet lover, yeah yeah yeah_

_Doo doo doodoo, doo doo _

_doodoo doo, lalala, forever_

_Dream_

_Let your heart and mind go free_

_And maybe we'll discover the things_

_That we've never seen before_

_Love song_

_This melody will linger on and these words of beauty_

_I'll sing tenderly once more_

_Every day and everywhere, yeah, Stay with me, together we'll be. _

_Let's fall in love. _

_This melody inside is always singing to you. _

_Everyday and Every time, _

_A love so sweet forever we'll sing this harmony. _

_A melody so bright, I'll always keep it in my heart_

_La, la, lala, la, la, lala, la, la, la, la_

_Oooooh, yeah_

_Stay_

_Close your eyes and drift away_

_I promise I won't make you wait_

_For everything your heart commands_

_Our song_

_The music plays all night long_

_And I love you truly_

_So I take you by the hand_

_Every day and everywhere, yeah, Stay with me, together we'll be. _

_Let's fall in love. _

_This melody inside is always singing to you. _

_Everyday and Every time, _

_A love so sweet forever we'll sing this harmony. _

_A melody so bright, I'll always keep it in your heart_

_Melody, yeah_

_This melody_

_Sweet lover, yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooooh yeah_

_Every day and everywhere, yeah, stay with me, together we'll be. _

_Let's fall in love. _

_This melody inside is always singing to you. _

_Everyday and Every time, _

_A love so sweet forever we'll sing this harmony. _

_A melody so bright, I'll always sing it to you_

_Everyday and everywhere yeah_

_Sing our song your love will take in_

_Just come with me_

_Keep going till the end see beautiful rainbows_

_Everyday and every time_

_A love so deep, forever we'll sing this harmony_

_Eternal love will keep the rhythm beat in my heart." _I sighed as I finished and it played again, but I turned it off. "If I'm really serious about this mission, I need to forget my feelings.

"So you're finally back." I smiled widely at Inari's mom."Yeah. I just finished with my training."

"Dinner's already over, but if you're hungry-"

"I'll be alright. I need some sleep though." I said good night and went upstairs. I saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke up.

"Hey, Rhia! You're back!" Naruto said, coming over to me and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah. I already reached the top." His jaw dropped and I giggled.

"That's so not cool! You're helping me tomorrow!"

"She won't be able to Naruto." We all looked at Kakashi. "She's going to help guard Tazuna." I frowned at him, though he ignored it.

"I'm going to try to sleep tonight. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Really?" I nodded and moved out from under his arm. I gathered up my pajamas and got in them in the bathroom before putting my Ipod on the charger in the room. I put in the headphones and switched to CrushCrushCrush for the night. It's what put me asleep.


	9. Filler Part 2 And Last

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter 9: Filler Part 2 (And Last)**

"Hey, be careful! You don't want to hurt yourself," Tazuna yelled."Yeah, yeah," I grunted under the weight of the six boards thrown over my shoulders I was carrying for Tazuna. I glared over at Sakura as she yawned loudly. I laid them down where I was instructed and got what they need next. I started to hammer things in when Tazuna called for lunch. I wiped away some sweat from my forehead and stood up.  
"You're very helpful, Rhia," Tazuna said as I sat by him, eating a sandwich I had made that morning.  
"I like helping. It feels good to." He nodded. "And it feels like training since KakashiSensei won't let me tree train." I got back up when I finished it. "Do you need anything hauled?" He told me what and I did that before going back to the others I had been helping before. I did this the whole day, listening to any orders and soon we left the bridge. Tazuna led Sakura and I into town and I looked around, feeling bad for the townspeople. We went into a shop. "This place looks like Choji went through it," I muttered as I looked at the pitiful pieces of food. I heard Sakura suddenly and whipped around as she nailed again to the ground. I laughed, covering my mouth as I did so, and decided to buy a few things. We were walking around in the town when Sakura freaked out again. This time a little kid.  
"Please." He held out his hands and I understood. Sakura reached into her bag and gave him a handful of candy. I handed him the stuff I had bought and some bottles of clean water. "Oh, thank you very much." I didn't say anything else on the way back, a sad smile on my face. I helped Inari's mother with dinner and looked over at the two boys as they started trying to outeat each other. I rolled my eyes as they puked.  
"Don't eat so much if you're going to puke it back up!" Sakura scolded them.  
"But I have to eat more than him," Naruto said weakly, "so I can beat him."  
"Well, it's not going to help if you puke it all back up," I agreed with Sakura and Sasuke and Naruto glared at me. I made a pouty face at Naruto and got up to clean the mess up. I decided on helping Inari's mom after that.  
"Excuse me," Sakura said, "but this picture's been torn. It looks like someone else was in the picture and Inari, you were glancing at it all through dinner." Everyone was silent for a moment.  
"It's my husband," Inari's mom finally said.  
"The people in this town used to call him a hero," Tazuna muttered. Inari got up and walked away.  
"Inari, where are you going?" she cried, but Inari ignored his mom and walked out. She followed him. "Father, I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari like that. You know that!" She walked out of the room after Inari.  
"It seems like there's a story here. Why don't you tell us it?" Kakashi said and Tazuna nodded.  
"It was about four years ago when we all learned the meaning of the word courage..."

#  
It was dark out again and I was laying down beside the sprawled out Naruto. I rolled over and thought about the story Tazuna had told us that night._ Poor Inari. I never imagined._ I rolled over and realized I wouldn't get any sleep that night. I got up and unplugged my Ipod from the charger before leaving the room for the roof. I turned _Candy_ again to start singing to itand didn't realize Naruto had woken up.  
"Rhia, what aer you singing?" I jumped and looked at Naruto.  
"Hey, Naruto," I greeted and he sat down next to me.  
"Can't get to sleep?" I nodded and he looked out. "You haven't been able to sleep since we got here."  
"I know."  
"Do you know why?" After a long hesitation, I shook my head.  
"No... well, I do, but I shouldn't let those things bother me."  
"What is it?" I stood up.  
"We better get back in. I want to be in the bathroom before Sakura." I got into the room and hurried to get ready. After finishing breakfast, I went with Tazuna to the bridge. We worked all day, went home, ate again, and I got Kakashi to help train my Kekkei Genkai. This process went about for a couple more days until once again, Naruto and Sasuke were late for dinner. Sakura was complaing about it when the door opened and Sasuke walked in carrying Naruto. Naruto looked up.  
"We did it. We made it all the way to the top," he said.  
"Good job. Now onto the next task. Tomorrow both of you are going to help guard Tazuna," Kakashi replied.  
"Alright!" Naruto cheered and both of them fell back.  
"You are such a loser!" Sasuke said as he started laughing (yes, he was laughing) and we all joined in.

#  
"Too bad for Naruto. Even if I had given him some Chakra pills, he would still be out." I sighed again as I looked at Naruto as he slept.  
"So what if he was?" I glared lightly at Sasuke, then walked out of the room. We went to the bridge and I saw all the workers.  
"What happened here?!!" Tazuna screamed and I stood there as the fog collected.  
"Rhia, Sasuke, Sakura, get ready." We nodded and did get ready when Zabuza attacked.


	10. Wait! Not Yet!

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto.**

**Chapter 10: Wait! Not Yet!  
**

The water clones were around us. I felt cornered and heard Zabuza's voice again for the first time in almost a week. "Look, the boy's still trembling." I looked over at Sasuke.

"I'm trembling with.... excitement." Sasuke spoke out.

"You can get them Sasuke. You too, Rhia." I nodded and Sasuke and I gave each other one look before I attacked them. They all went down when we finished. I saw the real Zabuza and the guy with the mask over on.

"Impressive. Even though the clones were less than half the power of the real ones, they both managed to destroy them."

"It seems like you have a rival, Haku."

"Who does he think he's kidding?" Kakashi asked, "hiding behind that mask?"

"Speak for yourself, sensei," Sakura replied to him. Everyone was silent for a moment before Sasuke spoke.

"I'm going to take that guy's mask off. Who does he think he is? Hiding behind that mask."

"You say the coolest things, Sasuke!" Sakura squealed.

"Wait? Hadn't I just said the same thing?" Kakashi sighed. "She'll never change." I giggled before I turned to them.

"Let me take care of the guy in the mask," I stated.

"No, I will." I looked at Sasuke and he walked up beside me.

"Together." He hesitantly nodded and turned to Kakashi. He sighed, but before he could answer, the masked boy attacked.

"Rhia, just back me up if I say to." I sighed and watched him as he blocked Haku's attack. A pain suddenly went through my head and I collapsed to the ground with a gasp. "Rhia!" Kakashi's voice didn't reach me though.

#

#

"_Child."_

"_Yes, mommy?"_

_"You aren't going to be stupid like your cousin right?"_

_"What did my cousin do?"_

_"He exposed his mother of her Kekkei Genkai. You can't do that to me. Do you understand?"_

"_Of course I do, mommy."_

_"Then you're better than Haku."_

#

#

"Haku. My cousin?" I gasped out in a quiet voice. "He's my cousin." I looked at him in horror. The pain came back into my head and I put my head in between my knees to stop the dizziness. I finally did stop it and when I looked up, I saw Sasuke in a pile of mirrors. "Sasuke!" I ran without thinking into it, but all I met was the Senbon as they started cutting me up. They soon stopped and I scrambled over to Sasuke. "Here." I tried to heal some of the wounds when the Senbon came again. I tried to curl up in a ball, but I couldn't. It was a relief when they stopped and I heard Sakura.

"Take this!" I closed my eyes as I saw the Kunai Knife and the Haku caught it. I sighed when I heard the Shuriken slicing through the air and knock Haku out of the mirror. I collapsed to the ground for a moment, breathing heavily before I pushed myself up and crawled over to Sasuke.

"Here, let me start to heal your wounds." He nodded and I started while Naruto appeared. "Are you starting to feel better?"

"Yeah, but you need to heal yourself."

"I know I do." He was silent for a moment.

"How can he know your Jutsu?"

"..." I ignored his questions when I saw Haku was distracted. I smirked slightly, grabbed a Senbon and threw. He moved back and I curled my mouth up unhappily.

"I did not forget about either of you. Fine, we will finish our battle to the death." He started back in the mirrors and I saw Naruto's expression. I smiled gently at him before I got ready for more needle attacks. They came. When they were finally finished, I went to reach for a Plasma pill, but a Senbon went straight into my wrist. I held my tongue.

"Sasuke, Rhia, Naruto! Use your head. How can you help each other inside and out?" I grinned when he thought of his idea when I heard Naruto.

"Hey guys! I came in to rescue you!" I groaned, despite my feelings for him.

"Naruto! Use your head!" I yelled.

"You idiot! Use your head before you think!" Sasuke yelled.

"What! I was just trying to save everyone!"

"You're supposed to sneak up on your enemy, not allies!" I yelled back, but he didn't show hurt this time.

"Well sorry!" Sasuke stood up suddenly and started doing hand signs. "W-what are you doing?!"

"What destroys ice? Figure it out!" I relaxed; it wouldn't destroy the mirrors.

"That didn't do anything at all!" Naruto yelled at him again.

"It going to take stronger fire than that to destroy my mirrors," Haku informed and I nodded before the needles came again. We all collapsed to our knees.

"Where are all the needles coming from?" Naruto asked.

"Only from one Haku. The other mirrors-" I stopped myself, not wanting to get out Haku's secret.

"That's it! I'm taking these mirrors all out at once!" Both Sasuke and I realized what he was going to do.

"No, don't Naruto!" we both yelled, but he didn't listen. His clones all went for the mirrors and I knew to Haku, Naruto was going in slow motion. Within a few seconds, Haku had completely destroyed Naruto's clones. I caught him as he fell.

"Are you alright?" I asked and he nodded after a moment. I let go of him and he stood up.

"I couldn't get him, but I'll try again. As many times as I need to!"

"Don't!" I growled, but he ignored me again. This time I didn't catch him when he flew back down and he landed with a thud on the bridge I had helped build.


	11. Death To My Comrades!

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter 11: Death To My Comrades!**

"Naruto, don't use it-" Naruto ignored me though and made more clones. "God, you never listen!" I yelled as he jumped back up again to the mirrors and Haku started to fight his clones again before throwing Senbon at Sasuke and me again. They continued to cut me up and I would admit gladly that it was painful. I was on the ground when Naruto fell beside me. With a shaky arm (and a Senbon sticking out of the sides of my wrist blocking the usage of my wrist), I applied a glowing hand on him. "Are you alright?" I gasped out and he nodded. I saw Sasuke thinking.

"Naruto, do you think you could do it again?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh, sure! I can do it over and over," he said, but he didn't fool either of us. he was wearing down. He did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and then I saw what Sasuke was doing. I started kicking water up into the air when Haku started after Naruto's clones again. He didn't throw Senbon at us and I saw him go through the air. I smirked.

"Nice thinking, Sasuke. Here's a pill to refill your Chakra-" A Senbon went through my right wrist as well and I glared at Haku. "I can't get it. I need you to pull the Senbon out of my wrists. They're blocking the usage of my hands." He nodded and I held up my arms. I left off good colorful words as he pulled them out and then Naruto came and joined us.

"One more time?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright!" Naruto answered. I watched as Sasuke did Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu and shot it at Haku. Haku dodged it easilyand threw a Senbon at him, getting Sasuke right in the shoulder part of his body. Naruto was thrown down again.

"That. Was. Good..... Naruto," Sasuke said slowly as he pulled out the Senbon and threw it away. "One last time."

"Got it!" Naruto did again and Sasuke got Haku this time with the Fire Ball Jutsu. I felt helpless, but all I could do was help heal whenever I could. Naruto fell down again.

"Naruto, make a run for it." I realized Sasuke had been hit again, though I had seen him blocking Senbon as they came at both of us. I could help then at least. "You too Rhia. Run." We both nodded and started, but were thrown backk. "Let's try it again." This time all three of us went in seperate directions, but Haku got Senbon through both of my shins and a few in my back. I couldn't kneel to the ground. I was starting to look like a Hedge Hog now. I sighed as I made my way back to the two, limping slowly and painfully.

"I'll get out of here one way or another," I heard him say. I got next to them.

"How are you going to do that?" I murmured.

"Fake him out." I watched as he exerted a tremendous amount of Chakra and then started running. When Haku appeared near the end Naruto was going to exit out, he flipped around and started running in an opposite direction, ut I saw Haku going after him. As did Sasuke. Naruto was thrown back in the end and Sasuke kneeled beside him.

"Try not to use any more Chakra, Naruto. That'll only help him out."

"I know Sasuke, I know," he said in a squeakyish kind of voice. I held back my scream as Naruto passed out. Then I heard Sakura's. I didn't know what was happening to her.

"Sasuke, I'll get him. Keep an eye on Haku." He nodded and I put Naruto's arm over my shoulders. I couldn't walk real well, but I could jump and stuff still. Of course, before I could do anything, Naruto woke up. I helped Sasuke block off Senbon from us, then he pushed Naruto out of the way (I had jumped and thought Naruto was going to follow me) and then jumped when Senbon came there. _His Sharigan must be coming out soon._ That made me smile. Suddenly Haku disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Sasuke gasped, "He couldn't just completely vanish. Naruto, you better not pass out on us. Rhia and I can't keep protecting you."

"Well, then, don't." Of course, he did pass out and I was instantly on the ground next to him.

"Are you okay? Naruto!"

"He's past his limit now. You won't be able to wake him up." I glared up at Haku. And then he threw Senbon at Sasuke, who blocked them, and then I saw Haku's reaction. Sasuke's Sharigan had to be out. I got Naruto's arm on my shoulders once more and stood with one Senbon in hand to block off Haku's attack for Naruto and I. I watched as Sasuke watched Haku. I knew he was. Haku threw more and more Senbon, but Sasuke and I stopped them (though I was getting littered with them. I kept Naruto safe though) from harming Naruto. I coughed some blood up, but ignored it. I watched as Haku moved through two different mirrors then suddenly came out and went at me.

"No, Naruto!" I dropped him to the ground and went in front of him, knowing it was a trap and found Sasuke next to me. Haku's needles sliced through me and I swore I felt my organs rupture as I saw Sasuke throw Haku into a mirror before I collapsed to the ground, coughing up huge amounts of blood. I heard Naruto wake up, but couldn't look at him. I was trying to keep my own blood down.

"You always get in the way, Naruto," Sasuke said slowly.

"You guys did it-!" he stopped when he saw Sasuke's blood and heard me coughing. Sasuke was the first to collapse and Naruto caught him. "Sasuke!" He sat there in shock for a moment before I coughed up more blood and I felt his arms around me and then I was looking up at him through my foggy eyes. "Rhia! You'll be alright."

"No, I-" I coughed, getting blood on him. "I'm going to die, Naruto." I rested my head against him, breathing in his scent one last time. "I need to tell you, I lo-" I coughed more and couldn't finish what I was going to say to him, drowning in my own blood as I heard him cry out my name one last time.


	12. It's Finally Over

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter 12: It's Finally Over**

(Naruto's Pov)

There was power all around me that was overpowering my will. I let it engulf me. My best friend was dead and Sasuke was too! "Is this the first time you've ever seena comrade die in battle? It's only natural," Haku said as he started going inot the mirror.

"Just shut up!"

(Haku's Pov)

Naruto sat in front of me as I saw the red Chakra start to appear. _What is this? Chakra is not visible, yet I can clearly see it! _The Chakra started to make a horrile beast. Naruto's Chakra then vanished and then suddenly he turned to me with a look in his eyes that was of hatred and bloodlust. _This is no longer a child!_ His punch destroyed my mirror and I came out of a small fraction of it, handful of Senbon in hand. _I have to strike now! _But he dodged me before I could hit him. As I straightened up, I felt Naruto grab my wrist before I could escape. The power he exerted was immense; it was completely destroying my mirrors and my Jutsu. I tried to hold on, but I had used up too much of my Chakra to begin with and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on. I saw Naruto's hand turn to a fist and then I was crashing through one of my mirrors. I flew back about ten feet away from the mirrors that were crumbling to nothing. As I stood back up, my mask started cracking and then Naruto ran at me. _Zabuza...... I have failed you.... Master.....  
_

(Naruto's Pov)

"It's you from the forest!" I was just inches away from punching Haku.

"Why do you hesitate? Did you not just say you would avenge your comrades?" I glanced over at Sasuke and Rhia, turned back to Haku, and punched him square down. He coughed some blood out and turned to me. "That won't be good enough. You're still holding back."

(Kakashi's Pov)

"Zabuza, we both know we're both busy people. So why don't we end this?"

"Brave words Kakashi. I want to see how you plan to back them up." I was already on that; I pulled out my summoning scroll. As I opened the scroll, I took some blood off of my wound and wiped it down the scroll. "Summon!" I knew Zabuza would be curious now and then I heard his cry. My Ninja Hounds had found him. Just by the scent of my blood on his blade. "Ah, the mist is clearing and do you know what I see, Zabuza? You're corpse."

(Naruto's Pov)

"Please, Naruto, kill me." I was still shocked by Haku's story, so this took a huge turn on me.

"No."

"For my sake and for yours. Kill me. Please do it." I hesitated.

"Are you sure about this? That this is the only way?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it." I slowly pulled out a Kunai Knife.

"Okay then. I bet though in another time, we could've been friends." I charged. _This is for Sasuke and Rhia!_ But right when I went to do it, he stopped me.

"Sorry, Naruto. Change of plans." He glared off in a direction and suddenly disappeared.

(Kakashi's Pov)

I didn't see the boy untilit was too late to stop my Lightning Blade. Blood splattered all over me and the boy coughed up a bunch of blood before grabbing hold of my arm. "Za... bu.... za."

(Naruto's Pov)

_Where'd he go?_ "Is that him over there?" I started going forward for him when I saw he was dead. Or at least close enough to death. He was coughing up huge amounts of blood. Zabuza's sword went forKakashi, but Kakashi flipped out of the way, Haku in his arms. "No!"

"Naruto, stay out of this!" Kakashi called over as he laid Haku down and I suspected he closed Haku's eyes. He looked back at Zabuza. "This is my fight."

"Hey Naruto!" I looked over at Sakura as she started waving for me.

"Sakura..."

"Where's Sasuke and Rhia? Are they alright?" I looked away, trying not to cry. "No..."

"Sakura," I heard Kakashi murmur.

"Sakura, let me take you there. You won't be disobeying your Sensei's orders ," Tazuna said.

"Thank you." And then she ran past with Tazuna behind her. Within two minutes, I heard her crying and I felt myself beginning to break. It was painful.

(Third Person's Pov)

"Well, well, Zabuza. You seem to gotten pretty beat up today." Everyone turned at Gatto's voice.

"Why you?!" Naruto charged, but Kakashi held him back.

"Stay out of this Naruto."

"What are you doing here, Gatto?" Zabuza growled.

"There seems to have been a change in plans. The new plan is you die right here on this bridge." Zabuza's eyes widened.

"I guess the Bridge Builder isn't my problem anymore, Kakashi. He's safe." Gatto walked up to where Haku laid and then looked down at him.

"It's that punk kid from earlier. He nearly broke my arm. I've been wanting to repay you for that." Naruto went to attack Gatto when Gatto kicked Haku, but Kakashi held him back.

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?!" Naruto yelled at Zabuza.

"What does it matter? Haku's dead already."

"What?!"

"Naruto, leave him alone. He's not the enemy," Kakashi sighed.

"No, he's enemy number one! Didn't Haku matter at all to you? He only cared for you! Haku lived for you! You didn't let him have a dream of his own, but he was happy. You were his dream! He wanted your dream to to become realit!" Naruto looked at the ground, crying. "A broken tool? Man, that's wrong. All he ever wanted was you to be happy. And you tell me you care nothing about him! Nothing at all!" Everyone was silent for a minute.

"You talk to much boy." Naruto was surprised to see Zabuza crying. "Haku was always too soft. When he fought you and your friends, his heart broke in two. And now, curse him, I feel his pain too." Zabuza ripped apart his bandages around his mouth. "Boy, give me your Kunai Knife."

"Fine, here." Naruto threw his last Kunai in the air nad Zabuza caught it in his mouthh, going into the crowd that Gatto had brought.

(Spirit's Pov)

"You need to get in your body now!" Haku said as he pushed the Spirit towords the body.

"Why?"

"Now, and help the Uchiha boy back into his. He's not as strong as you in the Spirit world." I stumbled over to find the raven haired boy sitting there, looking over everything.

"Sasuke! Get in your body, now!" He somehow figured it out and then I saw Zabuza as he collapse, sayin good bye to Haku.

(Naruto's Pov)

"Hey, don't get too comfortable! Who's going to pay us now that Gatto's dead?" I looked over at the rouge ninjas in front of us. "I guess we'll just have to go into this village and see what we can find." They started coming.

"Sensei, do you have any way of stopping this many rouges?" I asked.

"I used up too much Chakra." We didn't have a chance to when an arrow was shot out right in front of the rouges. We all turned to find the townspeople there. I smiled as they defended themselves and then those rouges left once Kakashi and I created clones.

"Naruto!" I turned at Sakura's voice. "Sasuke's alright! See!" Sasuke slowly lifted one arm up for me, but then I saw Rhia on the ground and I couldn't smile anymore.

"Unbelievable. If only..." Kakashi started and I nodded and sadly walked over to them while Kakash laid Zabuza beside Haku. I wondered where Rhia was while I traveled over to her body. She laid there, face down in her own blood. Her silver curls were now covered with dry blood and I couldn't see whether or not she was breathing. I kneeled down beside her and then collapsed over her cold body, crying.

(Rhia's Pov)

"Rhia..." The sob broke my faze in the nice dead world and I tried to open my heave eyelids. When I did, I realized I was drowning in my own blood and jerked up. "Rhia?!" I felt Naruto pick me up and turn me over and I looked at him in blurry vison.

"Naruto!" I couldn't lift my arms to hug him. I was too sore and everything.  
Kakashi smiled at me. "Rhia, I'm glad you're alive. I don't think your mother would be very happy with me if I came home with news that I had let her daughter get killed." Ismiled at Kakashi and rested my head against Naruto's chest, breathing in his scent.

"Can you walk?" Naruto asked me and I shook my head.

"I can't move anything else of my body besides my mouth." I coughed again. "I need to get to a doctor. I can't heal myself since I've lost too much Chakra, but I could use some Plasma Pills. They're in my brown pouch." Naruto grabbed two different kinds and I took both. "Thank you Naruto." With that, I slowly closed my eyes and sank into unconsciousness.

#

#

"Hey, Rhia, you're awake." I woke up in a warm bed, but I was still a mess. "You just missed burying Haku and Zabuza. I'm sorry," Naruto murmured and I smiled at him. I sat up, but quickly fell back.

"I can't sit up still," I groaned, "and we need to get back to the village." Kakashi walked in.

"We won't take care of that until you're completely healed," Kakashi said.

"No, we could go now." He shook his head.

"I could carry her, Kakashi Sensei," Naruto suggested.

"She needs to get cleaned up still and needs to check herself out with her Medical Ninjutsu." After a moment, I pushed myself up with all my strength. I couldn't walk to the bathroom so Naruto had to help me there and sat me on the toliet stool lid. I got into the bath after stripping off my bloodstained clothes and sank into the nice hot water. I scrubbed for a long time before I got all the blood off my body and out of my hair. Once I was cleaned up, I shakily got a towel around my shaking body and dried myself off, dressing into my pajamas. Once I was sitting in my bed again, I used my Chakra, closed my eyes, and checked for any injuries.

"So are you okay?" Naruto asked when my eyes opened and I nodded.

"Just a few fractures and a broken tendon in my left wrist." He made a face and I smiled. "That's not the worst part. Somehow, I had had all my organs ruptured and now they've just about healed themselves. I don't know how I'm stil alive." I yawned. "I'm going to sleep a little more." I laid down and sooner than soon fell asleep.

**~Author's Note to Readers~**

**Hello! Thank you everyone for reading My Naruto Story. No, I am not saying that it ends here or that I give up on the story. I simply wanted to ask if anyone reading this would take the time to go check out this story on . It's my book that I plan to publish and I put up the first two chapters to see how people liked it and I would like you to check it out for me if you would. Thanks again for the time to read my stories. I'll have the other ten chapters out as soon as possible. That's not all the chapters either, that's just what I have typed up right now.  
**


	13. Sand, Sand, Sand, And More Sand

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter 13: Sand, Sand, Sand, And More Sand  
**

"Mother!" I pushed myself off of Naruto's back and half ran, half stumbled into Anko's arms. "Oh, mother!" I sobbed. Anko could see something was wrong with me and that the others looked real uneasy.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Why don't you stay with us as we explain how the mission went," Kakashi said instead and started. Anko was angry by the time it was done, but only I could tell.

"I'm fine now mother," I insisted, "though I need to be checked out at the hospital." She nodded.

"I'll take her Hokage. Can she wait on her punishment?"

"Yes. Let her heal up before letting her do anything really." She nodded again and I took her hand. I was okay to be let out of the hospital and I could do training, but no missions for a while. I went anyways to the mission the next day even though I couldn't do anything and Anko drug me to the Hokage's office later that day. I did everything he told me to do and then the next morning I learned Anko had a mission.

"I'll behave mother," I reassured her as she left and went to the place where Obito was. I found Kakashi there and clung to his back while he went about the missions for the day. He let us go early and I left Naruto when he tried getting Sakura to go out with him. I was still attached to Kakashi's back when we went to the Hokage's office for him to turn in that mission.

"Rhia, I see you're feeling better." I grinned at the Hokage.

"Yeah. So do you know when the Chunin Exams are coming up?"

"That's what I was going to discuss," he said and I realized Kakashi was talking Iruka.

"Hey Iruka Sensei!" I said loudly and he smiled at me before continuing his talk with Kakashi. Kakashi was soon walking out of the room.

"Okay, Rhia, you have to get down."

"I don't wanna!"

"Well, the Hokage is having a meeting with the Jonin and Chunin so you can't be there."

"Anko's not here and she's a Jonin so I could tell her."

"Rhia, now." I sighed at him and got down.

"Fine." I followed Naruto's trail and hid myself when I saw Sasuke and some guy in the tree. Sand Ninja? They must be here for the Chunin Exams.

"Come out." I was startled by the Sand Ninja's voice; his emotionless way of speaking. I appeared upside down, clinging to his back and felt him tense.

"Hi! I'm Rhiaonnia Mitarashi, but you can all call me Rhia." I smiled at him and looked at the others. The guy I was attached to turned to sand and I followed him, still attached to his back. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"Temari, Kankuro, let's go," he said, ignoring me.

"Wait a minute. What's your name?"

"You mean me?" Temari asked, turning around to face Sasuke.

"No, the guy with the gourd on his back."

"My name's Gaara of the-"

"Gaara of the Funk," I muttered under my breath. I just about did the whole 'Gaara of the Funk!' but didn't. They started walking away and I waved at my comrades before I disappeared behind a corner.

"Are you going to leave or not?" I frowned at Gaara.

"I want to talk. I get sick and tired of talking to the same people and plus I like you three. What's in the gourd?" Before he could say anything, I took the cork out and sniffed in it. I wrinkled up my nose. "Blood." I turned back to Gaara's face. "So you must have the Shikaku Spirit in you."

"Yeah, I do."

"Wanna be friends?" He looked at me startled now.

"I'm a monster," he said quietly, not so intimidating now.

"I'm a monster and so is my other best friend. I can explain everything after I get to know you better. So Kankuro; let me guess what kind of Jutsu you use." I scanned him for a minute and smiled.

"Puppet Master Jutsu. Temari; Fan Jutsus right?"

"Yeah," she said slowly.

"Guess what Jutsus I use." All of them looked over at me and I got off of Gaara's back for a minute. I could just imagine what I looked like, all cut up and stuff.

"You don't have a special Jutsu," Kankuro answered after another minute and Temari agreed, but I heard Gaara mutter Ice.

"I use special Crystal Ice Mirrors and different types of ice for my attacks." I got back on Gaara's back and felt him tense again. I frowned until he finally relaxed and talked with Temari and everyone. That is until I saw their Sensei. I waved and felt Gaara tensing again. "What's wrong?" I whispered softly into his ear, but he didn't answer me. I actually felt tired, but ignored it. "I better go," I said, slowly getting off of Gaara's back. I didn't like their Sensei.

"What is your name?" the sensei asked.

"R-Rhiaonnia Mitarashi," I stammered.

"I know you. Everyone knows your story." I nodded and slowly backed away. I was hoping Anko would be back so she could train me.

"I'll see you around then, Rhia," Temari said.

"Bye!" I waved and disappeared. To my excitement, Anko was home when I arrived. "Mother, you're home!" I hugged her around the waist.

"I expected you here too when I got back."

"Sorry. I was watching the others do the mission, then talked with these Sand Ninja from the Sand Village. They're here for the Chunin Exams! Oh, I want to do it so badly."

"You're still injured."

"So? I can go through the Forest of Death blind folded. Come on! You know I'll pass. And then my next mission is to find Lady Tsunade." I felt Anko tense and looked at her.

"I don't know if she'll teach you anything. She's been away from the village since I was thirteen."

"I know that." I frowned at her and then brightened up in a smile. "I'm going to see if Naruto wants to have a sleepover." Before she could say no, I left the house and ran to Naruto's. He answered the door. "Hey Naruto!"

"What were you doing, hanging around with those ninjas?" he asked gloomily and I cocked my head to one side.

"Figuring out their techniques and stuff. Come on! You know you're my best friend and I would never forget you." After a moments hesitation, Naruto grinned once again and had an arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his arm.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"How about a sleepover? I've been dying for one."

"Yeah! And then tomorrow we have to talk to Kakashi Sensei about the Chunin Exams." My eyes brightened.

"Yeah!"

"So where should the sleepover be at?" I pursued my lips for a moment, thinking.

"The beach!"

"What?"

"The beach by Konoha. It's amazing! And it'll just be the two of us." He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I do have a tent. Unlike you."

"I like the idea," he said after another moment.

"Great! Let's get your stuff packed first and no Ramen. I'll have some made and put it in some scrolls to keep it warm." I dragged him into his house and got the stuff ready before we headed to my house.

"Rhia, where are you going?" Anko sighed as I rushed around my room while Naruto tried to climb in my hammock without success.

"We're sleeping over at the beach. Do you know where the tent is?"

"Why don't you invite a few people?"

"But mother! It won't be fun then. And this time will give you a chance to ask Kakashi Sensei out and actually get a boyfriend!" I saw her face transform and giggled.

"Wait, so does she-" Naruto couldn't finish what he was saying.

"No, but I think they'd make a great couple. Have for a while now." I got the tent, put it in a scroll, got the ramen in a scroll along with Pocky, Pandas and Ramune. I packed a few apples for me and then we were ready. I drug him to where it was and soon sat the bags on the ground. The beach was empty.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" Naruto cried as I laughed and then I glanced around the place.

"I'm one of the few people who know about this place. It's beautiful." I took my shoes off. "I'll race you to the water!"

"Hey, wait!" I ran before he could get his shoes off, but he grabbed hold of me before I could jump in the water.

"Let go of me!" I laughed as I struggled in his grasp. Naruto fell in the water and I came up laughing with him until I realized he was on top of me. My face grew hot and I stopped laughing.

"Rhia?" I looked at him and saw his confused expression.

"It's nothing," I murmured as I stood up and took off my outfit for my swimsuit. "But now I have to dry my clothes tonight. Thanks a lot!" We started laughing again. We played around in the waterfor hours and then as he relaxed, I collected beautiful seashells underwater. I surfaced with my bag a while later and hurried to sit next to Naruto. I woke him up from his napping.

"What do you have?" He asked as I dumped them out and brushed the sand off.

"Seashells. I like to collect them even if you haven't seen the collection yet." I looked closely at the Sand dollar I had and smiled. "The ocean makes me feel free and these shells remind me of that. It makes me happy." I brushed the rest of them and then set them on a towel so they would get dirty before I reached in and grabbed the bag that held my other shells. I dumped them out. "These are the others."

"That's a lot!" I nodded and collected them all in there. "So is this all you ever do out here?"

"No. I like to fantasize sometimes too, but I don't often do that with others. They'll figure out my secrets." I looked at the ground as I said this.

"So you have secrets you haven't told me?" After a moment, I nodded.

"I mean personal kind of secrets. You know all my family secrets. Except for one. And that is that Haku guy from the Land of Waves was my cousin."

"He was? How do you know?"

"My mother used to talk about him all the time. So I guessed he was." I stood up. "Let's start collecting fire wood and start a fire. I have some marshmallows, chocolate, and some honey grahms so we could have smores."

"Sure!" He scrambled to his feet and we started collecting. I beat him in the amount of wood. I got the fire ready and started.

"Hey, Naruto, can I ask you a question?"

"What?" he answered instantly.

"H-how would you get someone to notice you if you liked them?"

"I-I guess, well....." He couldn't come up with an answer either and I sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"Just because." I stammered and then I heard him screech as he burned himself. I smiled as he gave me his hand and I healed him up. "We should probably be getting to sleep."

"Yeah," he replied, nodding and I put out the fire before climbing into the tent first. I got in my pajamas and then left for Naruto to do the same. I laid down close to him in the small cramped tent and felt myself getting closer to him as the night drifted on. It was a quiet night the rest of the night as I fell asleep to the sound of the waves and Naruto's light snoring.


	14. Chunin Exams and Fights

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter 14: Chunin Exams and Fights**

"I'm getting sick and tired of Kakashi always being late," I muttered as I folded my arms in front of me. Naruto and I had arrived late, but it was earlier than Kakashi. I smiled thinking about the beach party and mentally noted to bring Sasuke and Sakura next time along with Kiba and his group and Shikamaru and his group (no Ino though unless I had to). Maybe after the Exams we could have a little party. I smiled, thinking about that and afraid of what they would do if they found the beach more often. Then I wasn't so worried.  
While all of this went along in my mind, Kakashi appeared. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late," he said and I glared at him while Naruto and Sakura made a big deal about it. "Anyway, I have forms for all of you for the Chunin Exams. Including you, Rhia."

"Seriously! Did you talk my mom into it?"

"Yes. And it wasn't too pretty either." I grinned like an idiot.

"Mother must be pretty mad."

"She is, but she's finally given me permission to let you join the missions and you're going to be driven like a horse." I swallowed nervously and he smiled again. "Here are the registration forms for it." I took mine and then we were dismissed for the day. That made me happy. It gave me time to try out my new sketch book. After I had grabbed my sketch book and a nice pencil, eraser, and sharpener, I tried to calculate where Gaara had been at. Finally I decided where to go and found him inside. I knocked on his window and he glared at me. I made a pouty face and after about ten minutes of me sitting there, he finally came out.

"What do you want?" he asked and I held up my tools.

"Can I draw a picture of you?"

"I don't care. I'm not staying out here though." I followed him inside and drew whatever he was doing at the time. It turned out pretty good and then I turned the page, guessing what he used to look like. Sometime through the drawing, I could only imagine what it had been liked and wished I had found him as a friend first.

"Thanks, Gaara," I said as I closed the book, glancing one last time at the sad looking kid of Gaara. I hugged him once before leaving. I was actually nervous about the Chunin Exams by the end of the day and that's when the mystery ninja appeared. "Iruka Sensei, I'm not in the mood," I groaned and he slowly turned to himself.

" I heard what happened at the Land of Waves. I don't think it's a good idea to go yet." I shrugged.

"I can't let my team down. They wouldn't be able to go without me." Iruka sighed and sat next to me.

"Did Kakashi tell you that?"

"No. He wanted us to decide for ourselves, but Anko had said before that the whole Squad invited had to have everyone or else they wouldn't be able to do the Chunin Exams." I bit my lip again. "Hey, Iruka Sensei?"

"What is it Rhia?"

"How do you get someone to notice you?" I asked after a long moment.

"Do you think I would know? If you've noticed I'm still single." I sighed and put my chin on my knees.

"There's someone I want to notice me, but they don't. They only notice the girl they like." Iruka sighed.

"Have you talked to your mother about this?" I shook my head after a moment of hesitation. He sighed again. "Who is it?" I instantly stood up.

"I'll just talk to my mother about it."

"No, let me help. I thought that if maybe I knew their personality I could help."

"They're basically just like any normal kid from my academy days."

"In other words, he is loud, hyper, and likes to skip class a lot." I nodded.

"But a wonderful ninja."

"At least it's not Sasuke. Like all the other girls."

"I guess Sasuke's okay once you get to know him from a different view of his attitudeness."

"We're off topic now. Pay attention." I listened to what he said, but it made about as much sense as when Sakura explained it.

"Just forget it! I never understand it!"

"Well, then ask the one you like."

"I did. He didn't know." I folded my arms across my knees.

"Why don't you just tell them?"

"Because Naruto likes Sakura! It's not that hard to figure it out!" I covered my mouth as I shouted it at him and buried my face in my knees, trying to shrink into a ball. He didn't say anything, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"That's a surprise, Rhia," he said after a moment, "I never would've guessed it."

"What do I do?" I groaned after another moment.

"I would say tell him and see what he says. Maybe talk to Anko-"

"Don't say anything to her! She wouldn't ever let me have another sleepover with him again. Please!" I was clinging to his arm now. "What would I tell him when I told him I couldn't stay over?"

"Okay, I won't," he said, trying to pull his arm out of my grasp. I let go of him when he promised and buried my face in my knees again.

"Thank you." He patted my arm and said he had to leave. I thought for a moment, then put on Candy on my Ipod. I hadn't listened to it in a long time. I started to lightly sing along with it when I heard Naruto coming and stopped.

"Hey, Rhia, what's wrong?" I realized I was crying and wiped them away before grinning at him.

"It was nothing. How are you?"

"Completely excited! I can't wait for the Chunin Exams."

"I can't either," I lied, for I was more worried now. We were silent now. It felt awkward like he knew I wanted to say something, but I wouldn't.

"Rhia, you're not telling me something. I've felt it ever since that incident at the beach. I want to know." I pushed myself up from the seat.

"I have to go practice my new Jutsu I'm creating. I'll talk to you later." I smiled at him and left. Once I was deep in the forest, I did Ninja Art: Crystal Ice Mirrors. I looked in each mirror at my reflection before I cleared my throat and started to sing Candy lightly, trying to turn it into a Genjutsu. The images in the mirrors starting transforming and I could see different pictures of each Genjutsu change. It was amazing. And then Naruto was in them. I collapsed to the ground, angry at myself and kicked at a mirror. "Shit!" I cried, jumping around on one foot since the other was in pain. I sat down to examine it. I had fractured my toes. "God, I can't stay off of an injury for long." I stood up, let the mirrors drop, and limped my way to the hospital. I ran into Kiba on the way there.

"Rhia, what happened?" he asked as he helped me walk. "I mean, I heard what happened at the Land of Waves, but I thought you had healed from that."

"I did. I just fractured something by getting mad at my Jutsu and kicking at the mirrors." He laughed and I made another pouty face. "It's not nice to laugh at me."

"It's just hilarious." He had to stop walking to laugh and I walked away from him angrily. "Wait, Rhia!" He caught up to my easily and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You weren't nice!"

"I'm sorry. But you have to admit it was funny."

"It would be funnier if I wasn't in a bad mood," I grumbled as he carried me, my arms folded in front of me.

"What's wrong now?"

"I accidentally told Iruka Sensei who I like," I mumbled.

"And you won't tell me?"

"No! I won't." He carried me into the hospital and waited while they examined my foot. I would be on crutches for four days. "My mother's going to freak," I groaned as we walked home together and I saw the Ramen shop. "Want some Ramen?"

"No, I want a cheese burger."

"But I want Ramen! I'll buy you a cheese burger tomorrow."

"Fine." I hurried over there eagerly and saw Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" I said as I sat beside him and I saw his expression. "I fractured my whole foot."

"How'd you do that?" he asked through a mouthful of Ramen.

"It's a long story," Kiba said as he sat next to me.

"What can I get you?" the old man asked.

"Same thing as Naruto." I watched Naruto for a moment as he ate and then heard the music I had been listening to. "Oh, shit." I reached into my bag and pulled out the Ipod. I turned it off and put it away.

"Naruto, did you know Rhia actually likes someone finally?" Kiba asked as we ate in silence.

"What?!" Naruto asked and looked at me. "Who is it?"

"This is one reason I won't tell you who it is, Kiba," I growled.

"It better not be Sasuke," Naruto continued.

"It's not."

"Good. It's not Kiba, right?" I put my bowl down and stood up. "Sorry, Rhia! I'll stop. Just stay and talk a while longer."

"Mother's probably wondering where I am. I have to go." I got on my crutches and made my long way home. It was nice when I finally arrived there until Anko saw me.

"Mother, it's fine. I'll be off the crutches in about four days," I reassured her.

"I don't want you taking the Chunin Exams this time."

"No! You know I could easily get through there blind folded, get the two scrolls and go through five Jonin, three Chunin, fifteen different hidden booby traps, and at least twenty different poisonous animals to get into the tower. And that's blind folded with different types of scrolls hidden as well." I looked at her real upset. "You can't keep me from this!"

"Rhia, I don't want you killed. Can't you understand that?"

"I won't be killed. I couldn't do this to my team anyways. Whether you like to admit it or not, I would let my team down if I didn't do this." I hesitated for a moment. "And I would be letting Naruto down for sure. I can't do that to him."

"Because you like him?" she snapped and I winced at being so obvious.

"Yes, because I like him. More than anyone would care to know." I turned away from her. "You wouldn't understand that though, would you? You don't care at all!" I ignored the crutches as I threw them down and ran up to my room, slamming the door shut. I couldn't take it anymore; I left the room and climbed up onto the roof where I sat and cried.


	15. Old Friends

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter 15: Old Friends**

I came home the next morning despite still being upset and mad and got into the shower. I didn't see a sign of Anko as I snuck around the halls and my room and left for the spot I would normally meet our team at earlier than any other day before. Then I decided to go get some ramen when my stomach wouldn't stop growling. I was the first one there for service. I talked with Ayame and her father for awhile before I decided I needed to go. I waved good bye when I remembered I had the Chunin Exams today. I wasn't in a mood to do them, but I guessed that I had to. I decided I would find Naruto. Of course, on the way of finding him, I got scolded by some doctors for walking on my leg and finally sat down and healed myself. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did. "Naruto," I finally said as I found him and I saw his look when he saw me without crutches, but then I saw he saw my upset expression as hard as I tried to hide it.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I sat next to him and I couldn't help, but smile that he could actually be so worried. Maybe there was a chance I could have him in the end.

"I just got in a fight with Anko last night."

"You didn't call her your mother. Was it that bad?" After a moment, I nodded and felt the tears start to come. I wanted to make up with her badly now that I was talking with Naruto about them.

"But I can't forgive her after last night," I said after another moment, "not after what she said."

"You should." I shook my head. "What about your leg? I thought it had been injured."

"It had been. I healed it, though I was told not to. And it was my foot."

"What did you do to it anyway?"

"I fractured it while I was working on my Jutsu."

"It still sucks either way." I nodded and sat beside him.

"Oh well. Do you think maybe I can stay at your house for a little while if Anko kicks me out?"

"Y-yeah. Do you think she will?"

"I don't know," I murmured. "I'm just glad I didn't say I hated her. I don't hate her; she just made me upset about what she said yesterday and that reminds me." I growled at thinking of Iruka. "He didn't keep his promise like he was supposed to. I'll kick his ass half way across the village."

"So wait; does Iruka sensei know about your secret?" I nodded miserably and he glared at the ground. "You'll tell him, but not me?"

"I didn't mean to. He kept saying to tell the person, but the person I like likes someone else. It's not like he likes me back."

"It doesn't mean you shouldn't tell them, especially if it's a friend. Is it?" I bit my lip, unsure how to answer him.

"I don't want to say," I finally answered and I saw his hurt look. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, but I just want to make sure I know for sure that he does like me before I go around and tell everyone who I like. I promise you'll be the first one to know."

"Alright," he answered after a moment. And I smiled at him before laying back on the steps. "Are you tired?"

"I'm okay," I reassured him this time and smiled up at him again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I sat back up to pull out my Ipod.

"What about the Chunin Exams?" I stopped short of putting my earphones in now that I realized I would have to deal with Anko at the second part of the Chunin Exams.

"Oh man!" I groaned, falling back.

"What?!"

"Anko runs part of the Chunin Exams." I sighed and put the earphones in my ears.

"Can I listen?" I hesitated, unsure, then let him. I was glad at what I was listening to. It was Candy either. "Do you sing?" he asked when the song finished and I hesitated to nod.

"And I'm trying to make a Genjutsu out of it."

"Really? That is so cool!" I smiled as I started looking for a new song when Naruto interrupted me. "Could you sing for me? That song we just listened to." I looked at him startled and blushed.

"I'm not that good at singing," I murmured.

"Please!" he begged and I shook my head.

"Later." After a moment, he agreed. I leaned against the wall.

"Do you want to come over tonight for a sleepover?"

"Sure."

"Do you want it at the beach? It seems like you could use that." I shook my head.

"I'd rather be in your house."

"Alright," he answered after a moment and I smiled at him. At about one fifty, I followed Naruto to the academy where the Chunin Exams would be. We met Sasuke there, but Sakura was late. Of course. But I wasn't going to start anything with her. I needed her and my teammates more than anything.

"Sakura, you're late," Naruto stated when she did show up.

"Oh, sorry." I noticed she seemed different. "Uh... good morning Sasuke."

"Yeah." I also noticed Sasuke noticed something different about her.

"Come on, let's go. I'm hoping some of my other friends will be here." I grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and pulled him forward.

"How many friends do you have?" he grumbled as I walked in.

"Lee!" I watched as he got punched and ran over to the boy with bushy eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

"Rhia, what are you doing here?" he asked and I glared over at the kids. What are those fucking Chunins doing? Are they testing us?

"Hey, morons, take off the Genjutsu," I growled and I saw their startled expression. "You guys can't fool a Medic Ninja." They glared at me and as Sasuke and Sakura also stated the Genjutsu was there, they finally let it down. "Lee, are you alright?" I asked again as I helped him stand up. He wasn't paying attention to me though and then walked past me to Sakura.

"Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life." I stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Definitely... not..."

"Huh?" I giggled and then whacked him in the head.

"Lee, you idiot!" Sakura turned away from him and then I heard someone coming over to us. I saw Neji Hyuga. "Neji! How are you doing?" He looked at me for a moment.

"Oh, Rhia." I nodded. "I'm fine these days."

"That's good."

"One minute please." He walked past me and I saw him look at Sasuke. "Hey, what's your name?"

"It's common courtesy to state your own name first."

"Well, what is your name?"

"I'm not obliged to answer."

"What was that?!" I laughed and saw Naruto's expression. He was mad because Sasuke was once again getting all the attention. I walked over to him as he leaned his hand against the wall.

"What's wrong Naruto?" I asked.

"No one ever wants to know who I am." And then he glared at me. "And how do you know everyone else here?" I sighed.

"It's a long story Naruto, but I'll tell you. I swear." He let it go and soon we got out of that room to be confronted by Lee. I didn't say anything as he challenged Sasuke. But I did when Naruto tried. He wouldn't listen to me though and started for him. I buried my face in my hands and waited for Lee to finish him off. When I finally looked up, Naruto was unconscious against the opposite wall from me. I ran to him and kneeled beside Naruto as Lee confronted Sasuke. I applied my glowing hand to his forehead and let him wake up after a while, though by then, Sasuke was being kicked into the air. Before Lee could do anymore, he was stopped. I saw Guy sensei's turtle.  
"Oh, Lee you're in trouble now," I kidded as I walked over to him. He glared at me.

"Rhia, let me deal with him for now," the turtle warned and I sighed and backed off, walking back over to my group.

"Rhia, how do you know so many people?" Sakura asked. I shrugged.

"I just do. No problem, really."


	16. Chunin Exams

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter 16: Chunin Exams  
**

I feel so bad for Naruto, I thought to myself as I got my number up by Ibiki. "Rhia." I looked up at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"My mother told you to talk to me, right?" I sighed and he hesitated to nod. "Look, don't worry."

"I won't. It's not my business anyway." He handed me my number and I walked to that seat number, sitting down. Ibiki picked up a piece of chalk and tapped it on the board. "Pay attention, all of you. I'm only going to say this once and there's no questions." I could guess what Sakura was thinking and suppressed my giggle as Ibiki continued. He started talking about cheating and a one point deduction for it. I rolled my eyes when I knew what he was getting at. He was really trying to get us to cheat on the test without getting caught to see how much of exceptional Shinobis we could be. As soon as he let us to the tests, I was on it. Whoa! These questions are Chunin Level or higher. God, I guess I really am going to have to cheat. I grinned. And then I'll send the answers to Naruto. I decided on that and started glancing around, trying to find someone to cheat on. That's when I saw the Chunin in the crowd. My eyes narrowed. That's their game. I got it so now I need to figure out how to get the answers to the test. When I glanced around once more, I saw Gaara doing his Jutsu. I see. Thanks for the idea, Gaara of the Funk. I giggled and for the next twenty nine minutes, I was learning how to do the Jutsu. When I got it, I quickly sent over the eye, even though it was still a little blurry and copied everything. I felt a wave of guilt hit me when I realized suddenly that I hadn't done a single thing for Naruto. Before I could think about doing anything, Ibiki broke into the silence.

"Okay, now I am going to announce the tenth question of the test." I looked at him intently, fully prepared for whatever he was going to throw at us.

#

#

"I can't believe Ibiki did that to me!" I growled as I walked out of the room with Naruto, though I did glance back at Anko and though she tried to hide it, I could see she was pissed and upset.

"Whoa, Anko looks pissed," Naruto said as he traveled my gaze.

"She is." I shrugged. "It's her problem. Come on, let's get a few things from my house before Anko gets home."

"Okay, come on. She seems crazed before this and I definitely don't want to run into her being pissed as well." He took my hand and pulled me along, though I kept pulling him to a stop on accident. I was feeling really guilty. "Rhia?" I looked at him and realized we had stopped again.

"Yeah?"

"What's bothering you? This is like the fifth time you've stopped walking and I've had to wait for you to start moving again."

"I feel bad that I couldn't help you at all in the Chunin Exams." And then I glared at the ground when I remembered Hinata had helped him. "And Hinata did."

"She didn't help me," he said without stopping to acknowledge the jealousy in my voice. "And beside how could you have? They were hard ass questions."

"No, I had all the answers."

"What?"

"I couldn't help you though because finally when I did collect all the answers, Ibiki was announcing the next question." He nodded, which to my relief, I saw him smile.

"At least I know you were going to help. Thanks." Before I could react, Naruto had thrown his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back instantly, loving how his body felt against mine and I wished for a moment that he knew how I felt. I almost didn't let go when he did and smiled at him. I realized that he seemed to be getting a little taller. I had been his height and now I realized I couldn't quite just gaze into his eyes. I had to look up, barely, but I had to.

"You're getting taller Naruto," I murmured and he grinned more.

"Yeah, now I'm not going to be the short one of the group." I glared at him.

"Yeah, well, now I'm going to be." I sighed. "Man, I hate growth."

"Come on, though, we need to get to your house." I nodded and started running.

"Catch me if you can!" I heard him come after me and as I got to my door, he tackled me, catching me off guard and making me laugh. When the front door opened and I glanced up to see Anko, I had been bent over and Naruto had been over top of me, his arms wrapped around me. I froze instantly.

"It's nice to know you were coming to make up, Rhia," she said coolly, glancing at Naruto and I instantly got out of his arms. I met her gaze.

"I'm not here to do that. I'm here to get some stuff since I'm staying with him." I saw her gaze change and I pushed past her, calling for Naruto over my shoulder. I saw him go past, though he was quite terrified and he came over to me instantly. When I came back down with my stuff, I met her gaze for a moment and then turned and walked out. Naruto and I walked to his house in silence and as soon as I had my stuff down, I sank onto Naruto's couch and started sobbing. He sat next to me and as he started rubbing my back, I slowly leaned into his arms, resting my head on his chest and curling up to him. As soon as I had it together, I got up.

"Naruto, I'm going to go train a little by myself in the forest," I murmured.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come help?"

"No, I want to be myself. I'll be back soon." He nodded and I left his house, traveling to the front gates and telling them I was going to train a little. When I found a good spot, I was going to start when I heard a deep growl. I slowly turned and saw her. The beautiful wolf.

"I'm sorry," I said as I held up my hands. She had pups with her, though they were definitely more grown-up. They had to be at least five months old, maybe more.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to train," I said, pointing to the headband on my forehead. Her hackles slowly went down and she took off her kill stance.

"Why are you upset?" she asked, taking a step forward. I was surprised; it was always said wolves were afraid of humans.

"I'm not," I tried to lie, but she didn't believe me.

"Tell me," she said, signally me with her tail to come over and sit next to her. She had curled up on the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Her goldish eyes followed me as I walked over and sat next to her. "I'm Rhia."

"Kami. These are my wolf pups Fell, Larka, Moonlight, Sasu, and Naru." Kami was a beautifully shaped Timber wolf with golden eyes never once leaving me. Fell was a pure black wolf pup, Larka looked a lot like Kami. Moonlight was pure white and Sasu and Naru both were black/brown wolf color.

"Hello," I said politely. They wagged their tails and sat down next to me. I hesitated before holding my hand out to Larka. She let me pet her. I smiled.

"Now, Rhia, tell us what's making you upset," Kami said and I poured everything out to her and her pack. When I was done, she was looking at me more intently. "You should make up with your mother, Rhia."

"I know I should, but it seems as if she won't forgive me." I covered my mouth, trying to suppress the sob, but it came out. "I want to."

"We'll come with you," she continued, "until you're better with her."

"I have Chunin Exams tomorrow and I'm going to be there for five days."

"We'll help you with those tests." My eyes widened. "And I can teach you a few new Jutsus to go with our pack. We'll work together quite well." I smiled,

"Alright, but we should go to our Hokage."

"Yes. Come on." She got to her feet and the others followed instantly. I hesitated, but got to my feet. "Get on my back, Rhia." Kami was quite big.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She kneeled down slightly and I climbed on, holding onto her soft fur. She took off running and I closed my eyes tight, hoping I wouldn't fall.

"You're doing good for a first try." I opened my eyes and looked at Larka, who seemed to be smiling at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Most people would normally fall off almost instantly." Kami stopped outside the gate.

"Rhia, what is the meaning of this?" the guards asked.

"They're here to talk to the Hokage." I situated a little in my seat.

"Okay, well make sure to not go anywhere else."

"We won't," I promised and Kami ran on. I got plenty of looks from the villagers as I got to the Hokage's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" I opened the door and walked in with the wolves, but stopped as I saw Anko in the room. She looked at me and I looked at her, feeling myself close to tears.

"Rhia, I was actually looking for you." I nodded without taking my eyes away from Anko.

"Third Hokage." He looked behind me and I saw Kami actually bowing her head.

"Kami, what are you doing back here?"

"I want to take Rhia under my wing." Startled, I looked over at her, but her gold gaze was on Anko. "Anko, Rhia has told what has happened between you two." Anko looked at me and I looked away from her when I felt my bottom lip start to tremble. "She misses you dearly and wants to make up badly, but she doesn't believe you want to. She thinks you won't ever forgive."

"Rhia." I heard Anko's voice, so soft I almost didn't catch it. "Come here." I didn't hesitate to come to her arms and we did make up, but I wouldn't come home for the night. I told her I was going to stay at Naruto's house. Though I could see her hesitation, she let me go. But the Hokage wanted me to stay behind without Anko for a little while.

"Rhia, you did hear what Kami said, did you not?"

"I did," I answered.

"Do you want to?" I looked over at Kami, who was absently licking her paws and then washing her ear, though I knew she was listening to ever word.

"I would love to." He nodded.

"Kami, will you be going with her to the Chunin Exams?"

"Yes. I had this already decided." She walked up to me and touched her nose to my hand. "I want to take care of this child no matter what."

"Alright. Rhia, you'll be under her wing and you can definitely think of Kami as your sensei now. But do not tell Kakashi about this, okay? He can know of Kami, but that's all."

"Alright. I'll be at Naruto's house tonight." He nodded.

"Kami, are you going to do that Jutsu?"

"Yes." He looked at her seriously.

"If she seems she can't take it or doesn't want to, don't make Rhia."

"I won't. I'll teach it the other way then if I have to."

"What are you both talking about?" I asked.

"There's a Jutsu Kami knows that teaches the pupils everything they know." I looked at him, not quite believing it.

"I so want to do that!"

"There's risks though." And he explained them to me, but despite all that, I still was going to do it. Even if there was a chance I could die from it.

#

#

"Rhia, who are they?" I saw Naruto's worried expression as I walked into his bedroom door.

"Can I tell him?" I asked Kami and she hesitated to nod. I turned to him. "This is Kami. She's going to be my other Sensei."

"Other Sensei? What about Kakashi Sensei?"

"You can't tell him about Kami being my Sensei! The Third Hokage said he couldn't know. I'm still going to be working under him too, but Kami's going to be teaching me a lot with her pups and herself." He nodded.

"It's late. Are you going to bed?"

"No, Kami's doing this Jutsu with me. I'll be in bed in a little while, though."

"Do you mind sharing with me?"

"Not at all." He yawned and turned to his bedroom. When he was gone, Kami turned and beckoned with her tail to follow her. I didn't hesitate to sit down next to her.

"We'll do this Jutsu now. Tell me if unbearable pain comes to you. I'll need to stop the Jutsu or else it will kill you."

"I will."

"Come on, then, get ready." I nodded and then felt her Jutsu hit me like a boulder. I let out a groan as the blackness enveloped me and then I passed out.


	17. Chunin Exams Stage 2! Filler

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter 17: Chunin Exams Stage Two! Filler...**

I nuzzled under the covers a little more and scooted closer to wherever that warmth was coming from. When I opened my heavy eyelids, it was still dark out and I found Naruto next to me, his arms lightly hanging around my body. I smiled, sighed happily, and nuzzled into his chest, closing my eyes again. I heard his light snoring and it made me feel like I could sleep all day with Naruto holding me. I must've fallen asleep again because the next time I woke up, it was light outside and I heard Naruto yawning, though he still hadn't let go.

"Both of you need to get up!" Kami's growl startled both of us and when we looked at her, we both realized we were holding each other and let go. I pulled my silver hair out of its ponytail and tucked my legs under me once I had gotten out of Naruto's arms.

"How did I do on last night's training?" I asked as I combed out my hair with my fingers for a moment.

"You took it a lot better than expected. I didn't think you'd be able to learn it. Well done." I beamed happily and bounded off the bed, accidentally knocking Naruto off.

"Come on, Naruto, the second part of the Chunin Exams are today," I said, dragging him to his feet. He yawned again.

"Okay!"

"I'm going to get in the shower first, sleepy head." I poked him in his forehead and ran before he could catch me, slamming the door behind me. I quickly got ready and then let Naruto in so he could get done. I didn't pay much attention after that and that was the downfall for my loss.

"Don't let yourself get distracted Rhia!" Before I could react, Naruto had a hold on me from behind.

"Get off you big log!" I yelled not too loudly, trying to shake him off, but he wasn't going to let go. For a moment or two, I was moving around, trying to get him to let go and then I was pushed to the bed. Naruto got on top of me and pinned my hands above my head so I couldn't use them. "No fair!"

"You have to say I beat you before I let go," he said.

"Not a chance!"

"Really?" I struggled for a moment, trying to consider how I was going to get myself out when I realized how close his face was to mine. I looked away so I could try to hide my blush. "Uh, Rhia, are you feeling alright?" I looked at him then looked away again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He got off of me and helped me up.

"Come on, both of you, otherwise you're going to be late." As if to contradict that theory, a knock came to Naruto's door.

"Naruto!" My heart sank when I heard it was Sakura and saw how much Naruto's face brightened up as he answered it.

"Sakura-" He was cut off as Sakura punched him.

"Why are you so late and where's Rhia!"

"She's here. I just got up anyway."

"Are you serious! How can you be so lazy!" I got my scrolls ready and checked one more time how much Medical stuff I had. "Uh..." I saw Kami and Sakura staring at each other, though Sakura was shaking and Kami was growling.

"Kami! Back off, now you big ball of fur." She glanced at me and I threw my arms around her neck. "Don't worry Sakura, Kami's gentle."

"Get on my back Rhia," Kami growled at me and I climbed on without question. She walked out first with Naruto and Sakura coming behind us.

"Rhia, h-how do you-" I could see Sakura wouldn't be able to finish her sentence.

"How do I have wolves suddenly?" She nodded. "Kami wants to help me. That's all." Sakura nodded again and after we had gotten out of Naruto's apartment, I saw Sasuke waiting for us. Despite his trying to hide it, I could see he was shocked by the wolves. "Don't stare at the wolves, Sasuke, that'll make them attack you." He looked at me and then looked some random direction. I giggled.

"I'm just kidding," I laughed and I saw him glare at me, but it stopped the moment Kami growled at him. "Kami, be nice to my teammates not matter how annoying they can get." I could just about get away with anything now. No one said anything about what I had said and it made me laugh even more. We were soon to the Forest of Death and I closed my eyes to go over the new Jutsus I had just learned.

"Rhia, I think you'll be able to do all the Jutsus. Don't worry," Kami said and I nodded.

"I just want to go over a few of the hand signs for a few of the Jutsus."

"We can do that then." I nodded and saw Fell and Larka had stopped. They were growling at each other and I saw their hackles up.

"What are they doing?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Larka's putting Fell back in his place," Kami said coolly. "They do it all the time." Before I could ask anymore, they jumped each other and I saw a shock of at least half the groups, probably more. About four minutes later, Larka had Fell pinned to the ground and though he struggled, he finally gave in and Larka let him go. Muttering something, Fell went on behind Larka, his tail drooping.

"Kami, does that mean I have to do that to keep my place in the pack?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Of course not, you'll be Alpha with me and they won't challenge you. Even the hot headed Fell." I smiled.

"Okay, then." I got off of Kami's back and she laid down. I watched Fell as he laid down and I saw he started cleaning some of the wounds he had gotten. Out of habit, I pulled out some cleaning ointment and kneeled down by him. "Fell, let me clean them up for you." He looked at me.

"I can do it myself."

"I'm going to do it." Before he could say anything, I put some of the cleaning stuff on one of his bigger wounds and then pulled out some wraps to wrap it up. He let me without question after that.

"Hey, you! You should probably take better care of your animals. Especially if they're always getting into fights." I glared at the Sound Ninja.

"They're only putting each other into place and I'll show you your place if you say anything else," I growled.

"Oh, really?" Kami growled and stepped up beside me.

"That Jutsu?" I asked and she nodded. I saw the guy start to get nervous and then he snorted, walking away. I grinned.

"Come on, Anko's here." As if to make that a fact, Anko showed up and called us all to order.


	18. Chunin Exams 2 Begin!

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter 18: Chunin Exams 2 Begin!**

"Okay the test is on!" Even though I knew the rest of the groups would hurry to get in, my group walked in calmly, clearly not pressured by the test."Yeah!" Naruto yelled out and turned to face us.

"So what do you want to do first? Should we get the scrolls right away or what?"

"Well, first," I began, folding my arms in front of me, "we need to find a team we can easily take some scrolls from and then make a strategy while trailing behind them."

"How will we know which scroll they have?" Naruto asked and I sighed.

"Either we could trail them to see which scroll they have or we can see if Kami will sniff it out for me. She said that apparently they both have different scents from the other. At least to her that is." I glanced at Kami, who was kneading her paws on the soft ground beside me. She didn't meet my gaze.

"Kami, are you going to do that for us?" Naruto had already gotten used to her presence and was able to talk to her now without showing any fear. It made me smile.

"I'll do it only for Rhia, but it'll also help you, will it not?"

"It will," I answered, "but you'd help them because they're part of our team."

"Yes," she rumbled, starting to walk again. "Come on." We all started following her pack out into the forest and as I was pushing a branch behind me, I heard some enemy ninja around. Kami stiffened, but continued walking until we heard Naruto say, "Uh, one moment..." Before I could yell at Naruto for it, Sakura had hit him.

"Naruto! This isn't a kennel! Find a bush or something!" Sakura screeched as Naruto rubbed his head.

"Fine," he grumbled, walking away to behind a bush and I leaned against a tree, sighing until he finally came back out. "Ah, man, that was a lot. I spelt my whole name," he said.

"Naruto, you are such a pig," Sakura scolded, though her voice was getting distant to me while I studied Naruto. Or someone trying to look like Naruto. Something just didn't seem right about him and when I saw Sasuke, he had the same look. Then I heard Kami's growl. Sasuke was the first to react and hit Naruto.

"Sasuke, what was that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the side of his face from Sasuke's hit.

"Yeah, Sasuke, I mean it wasn't that big of a deal," Sakura said and Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Tell me, what have you done with Naruto?" he growled.

"What do you mean? I am Naruto."

"Sasuke?" I didn't say anything; only stayed out of the way as they continued and finally the enemy showed himself. I let Sasuke attack him; I was too worried about getting Naruto found and freed.

"Hey, get me out of here!"

"Naruto!" He looked over at me and I could see his grateful smile as I kneeled beside him, looking up sharply when I saw Sasuke with that guy, Sasuke's Kunai in his right shoulder. I cut through the rope and Naruto got ready to fight. I pulled out a scroll and bit my finger, making sure I got some blood out of the wound before throwing the scroll open and sliding my finger across it, leaving a trail of blood. I did a few hand signs before I got the sword to summon. Kami, Larka, Sasu, Naru, Fell, and Moonlight came to stand in front of me.

"Rhia, after you finish this guy off, I want you to keep us as these. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I swung the sword around as I was supposed to and the wolves in front of me disappeared into the sword. "Hey, don't get distracted!" I had jumped up and swung my sword at the guy just as Naruto was throwing a Kunai Knife and Sasuke finished him off.

"I shouldn't have come alone. Bad mistake." And then he disappeared.

"Naruto," I said, turning my attention to him, "are you hurt at all?"

"No, not at all!" I smiled.

"Let me look at you still."

"Come on-"

"Sit," I ordered and he complied without another question. While I looked over him, Sasuke began talking to us, explaining the question and answer for the passspeech (as Naruto called it).

"I still can't believe I have to actually know this passspeech," Naruto grumbled as I finally let him go once I was done checking him.

"Do you want a Plasma Pill?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"I'm fine, I told you that."

"You're not alright. I can see you're not."

"I'm not injured and I didn't lose any blood." I sighed.

"Fine. I'm just worried about you. Come on." Just as we were all going to start moving again, a strong wind came.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto yelled just as we were all thrown back.

#

#

When I finally got my vision to center out, I flipped up onto my feet and ran until I found Sasuke and Sakura. "What's the password?" Sakura asked and I sighed and recited it. They let me up to them.

"Hey guys!" I looked over at Naruto and became puzzled. Something was wrong about him.

"What's the password?"

"Oh." And he said it all. Every single word. I did a hand sign and my hands began to glow. I ran at them and just about hit them with my Chakra, but he blocked it.

"My, my, Rhia, you're smarter than I thought," he said, his voice changing. I stumbled back.

"O-Orochimaru?" I whispered.

"That's right girl. Come here."

"Stay away!" I cried, backing away and I closed my eyes, ready for pain when he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Don't worry darling, I'm not going to harm you at all. I just want to do this." I felt pain explode through my head and I gasped out, falling down on my face. I cried out, rolling on the ground.

"W-What did you do to me!" I gasped, trying to get everything to stop going in circles.

"Nothing darling. I'll leave you be now." Soon, as the pain continued, I passed out.

"Get away from me!" I woke with a start and saw Sakura jump with a start, pulling a Kunai from her pouch. The pain flooded back into my mind and I groaned, putting my head between my knees.

"What happened? What did Orochimaru do to you?" she asked and I reached into my bag, pulling out a pill and putting it in my mouth. A few moments later, the pain passed by and I could lift my head again.

"Is there anything weird on my head?"

"No."

"Okay, then I can't have a curse mark. Let's see..." I stopped talking. I couldn't come up with anything. I shrugged and looked over at the other two. "We're going to want to let them rest. That'll be better."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed.

"Why don't I go look for some scrolls."

"Oh, sure. Just to tell you, Orochimaru burned up our Heaven Scroll."

"Okay, I'll have to make sure to get one."


	19. It's almost over thank god

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Nineteen: It's almost over... thank god**

"Okay, Rhia, four meters away, there's an enemy with both a Heaven and Earth Scroll," Kami growled from the sword and I nodded, running off in that direction. The moment I saw the enemies, I went down on them. The wolves popped out of the sword hilt, killing each enemy swiftly and efficiently. I went through their corpses until I found their scrolls. They had two Heaven scrolls and one Earth Scroll. Frowning, I put the scrolls in my pouch and turned to leave to go back to Sakura, getting some more water. When I finally made my way there, I saw the people attacking Lee.

"Lee!" I cried, dropping the water that didn't spill and running out in front of the attack. The sound struck my ears and I felt that pain I had finally gotten rid of in my head explode at least twice as worse than before.

(Dosu's Pov)

The girl intervened before I could finish off the boy who got in the way of the target who was guarding Sasuke, our goal. The moment that girl came in, she got hit by the power of my sound. The moment she did, she screamed as if something was ripping her to shreds. She dropped to the ground, gripping her head as if to stop some ghostly thing from entering it. "Rhia!" the boy named Lee said, getting down beside the silver haired girl. That's when I saw the mark appearing on the side of her cheek. I stopped dead in my tracks. Was that what I thought it was?

"Dosu, what's the matter?" Zaku asked as he came up beside me and then he saw it also. "What the hell?"

"He did this."

"I know that. Why would he do it to her of all people?"

"This is Rhia." He looked over at me startled.

"As in the one from the Mist Village? The girl who didn't have a name and gave herself one when she came to the Leaf Village?"

"Yes." Rhia wasn't able to hold herself up anymore. She had collapsed to the ground, curling up into a ball slowly and painfully. None of us had realized she had already fell unconscious. I attacked again.

(Sakura's Pov)

The guy who finished off Lee turned to me. "Now, you're going to give us Sasuke whether you like it or not."

"Not a chance!" I saw the sword Rhia had been carrying and found wolves stepping out of it as if it were the most normal thing. Kami stood in front of Rhia while the others came out and then they had Fell and Larka pulling her over to me.

"Sakura," Fell said seriously, "we need you to get her laid down next to Naruto for the moment, alright? She needs to rest. We don't know what's wrong with her, but as soon as we have it figured out, we'll fix it, alright."

"O-okay," I answered and helped move Rhia under the tree roots while I saw Kami take her stance. I made sure to have her situated the way Larka and Fell wanted her to be when she cried out again, though she was unconscious still. Larka nosed Rhia's face and then I saw it. I went to get closer when Larka's lips curled back into a snarl at me.

"Don't get any closer to her. Do you understand?" I nodded, backing away and leaving the roots. I felt someone grab hold of my hair when I did and yelled out in shock.

"My, my, what soft and shiny hair you have," the girl of the group said, shaking my head back and forth. I tried to pull away, but was yanked back. "You're not going to be able to move."

(Choji's Pov)

As I ate another snack I had to pull out, I sat in a tree eating it when I saw the battle going on. "Hey, guys! Sasuke and Naruto are down and Sakura's fighting!"

"What did you say?" Ino asked as she jumped up next to me. I saw her expression change and smiled, proud of myself. "Oh..."

"What should we do?" Shikamaru asked Ino.

(Sakura's Pov)

Before the guy I bit could hurt me anymore, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji had showed up and battled them for me until Neji and Tenten showed up. "Lee!"

"Someone's used our teammate for a punching bag. No one does that and gets away with it!" Neji's Byakugan came out, but then I saw his startled expression.

(Rhia's Pov)

"Rhia! Are you alright!" Naruto's voice shattered the painful dream I was having and as I woke up, the pain that had been there increased by at least three times as worse, maybe more. Crying out in pain, I clutched my head again. "Rhia, it's alright." Naruto pulled me into his arms. Finally I could speak a little.

"Naruto, bring out the different pills in my bag, please," I murmured, then groaned as the pain pounded against my skull.

"It'll be alright, Rhia." I felt Kami next to me, but couldn't look.

"Here, Rhia." I slowly opened my eyes and found the pill quickly before closing them again in pain.

"Where's the sun?"

"It's about to the middle of the sky." I sighed. I couldn't take another one for several more hours. Putting it in my pocket, I tried with Chakra to push the pain away. I groaned again and placed glowing hands to my head. _Go away!_ Slowly, the pain began disperse and I finally could open my eyes.

"Rhia, how are you feeling?" I looked over at Kami and then at Naruto. They had both asked the same thing at the same time.

"I'm feeling better. The pain's gone."

"We'll rest a couple of days. Sasuke's still a little shaken up, but that's all. You're the one who needs the rest right now."

"I'm fine," I argued and he shook his head, grinning.

"No, you're going to rest. Everyone will make you. Do you have any idea how much you were crying out in your sleep? It sounds like you were really in pain." He looked out of the loop now.

"How'd that happen?"

"You know that ninja that had been here?"

"Yeah."

"He did it to me."

"Really? I'll kill him for it!"

"I'm fine now though. The pain's gone. I swear."

"You're still resting. Sorry." I sighed and tried to stand up. The pain shot through me, making me collapse to the ground. Though, luckily, the pain didn't come back through my head. I groaned once.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I complained as Naruto put me down and I saw his pouch was off. "Where's your brown pouch?"

"You're using it. I emptied it out so you could rest on it." I watched as he took off his jumpsuit shirt and laid it on me. I yawned. "Get some sleep? Okay?"

"'kay," I murmured, falling into a sleep I quite enjoyed. I woke in and out of unconsciousness. I had a fever that night, but it went away around the middle of the next morning. I had Naruto's jacket the whole time and I really enjoyed having it. Naruto also stayed by me as much as he could (when the wolves didn't growl at him) and Naru and Sasu were getting along with him now. Naruto actually tried playing with them the second day I was down. They had moved to some rocky shore by a river. I was able to sit up and stay conscious and I'd been trying to walk around all morning. Moonlight and Naru stayed on both sides of me, keeping support on both sides so if I stumbled I wouldn't hurt myself. I saw Sasuke standing on the shore, Kunai in hands and then looked up to see Naruto and his clones. I grinned. When he jumped, I sat down and waited for him to come back up. Sasuke threw his Kunai as the fish jumped up and stabbed four of them to a tree. Naruto resurfaced.

"Is that all?" he asked. "I only got four fish. I could eat all four of them."

"What was that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called before Sasuke could answer. "The fire's ready! I need one of your fireballs."

"I have to do everything around here," he muttered walking away and I saw Naruto steaming up even more.

"Good job, Naruto!" I called as I shakily got to my feet and I saw his startled expression before it turned to a happy one.

"Rhia! You're walking! How are you?"

"I'm fine," I answered, smiling as I walked over, the wolves pressing against me. "Want me to help?" I pointed over to the fish.

"No, that's alright, I got it."

"No, I have it." I got out from Moonlight and Naru and ran over through the water."Rhia!" Kami growled, running over to me as I fell against the tree, my head beginning to pulse in pain.

"Sorry," I gasped, pulling out one of those pills and putting it in my mouth. I soon could walk again and Kami snapped at me.

"Don't do that again. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I pulled the Kunai out of the tree and caught the fish. "Kami-"

"Don't worry, we'll get our own food," Fell chirped up as he came out of the forest.

"I can-"

"We can take care of ourselves," Sasu interrupted, sounding a lot like Sasuke.

"You sure?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Alright. Come on, Naruto, let's get these over to Sasuke and Sakura."

"Yeah!" Moonlight and Naru continued to follow, pressing against me still and I sighed once. It was kind of irritating to have them like this all the time. I had to sit down when I got by the fire, losing my energy and getting me frustrated.

"Hey, Kami, can you collect a few herbs for me in here?"

"Herbs?" Naruto asked and I nodded.

"What ones?" I listed them off. "I can find all of those, I think," she murmured.

"Thanks." She nodded.

"Come on, everyone. Including you, Moonlight and Naru. Rhia, don't walk around."

"If she needs to, I'll take her," Naruto suggested and Kami nodded.

"We'll be back soon." They left and we were all silent, waiting for the fish to finish cooking up. I didn't grab for mine right away. Orochimaru was on my mind. Well, I was wondering what he did to my mind. Something was wrong with it.

"Rhia?" I looked up at Sakura and smiled.

"Sorry about that." I grabbed the fish and began eating it, not really thinking anymore.

"We need to keep moving, now," Sasuke said suddenly and I nodded in agreement. "We've rested enough. I think a little too much."

"Rhia was injured. We had to let her recover," Naruto snapped, being quite defensive for his friend.

"I think she's been perfectly fine since yesterday."

"She could barely stay conscious." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"As I was saying, we need to start moving. Naruto, if you have to, can you carry Rhia?"

"Of course! I carried her all the way back from the Land of Waves if you don't remember."

"But, remember, we were resting quite a bit."

"Only when she fell unconscious."

"Fine, whatever. What I'm saying is we need to hurry up and get our Heaven scroll before tomorrow. Tomorrow's the fifth day and if we don't get it, we fail."

"And there has to be like no scrolls out in the forest anymore. Especially a Heaven Scroll. Orochimaru burned out last one so that takes out one last team able to take pass and not to include that most probably weren't as injured as we were," Sakura murmured.

"Sakura, you shouldn't act so depressed," Naruto said, "If you do look on the bright side-"

"There is no bright side, Naruto!" she growled. "We're more screwed than ever before."

"Even against Zabuza?" I snapped. "Oh, wait I forgot. You didn't do a single thing on that mission."

"What'd you say!"

I snorted."The only thing you did was cry over Sasuke when his spirit only left his body temporarily."

"You haven't done anything in here so far!"

"Oh yeah! Well, I'm sorry Orochimaru put something in my head that's screwing me up! I can't help it! I mean come on, my mother abused me, my cousin got killed by Kakashi and I'm stuck with a stuck up bitch, Log boy over there, and stupid squirrels that Lee likes to blow up! Oops..." I fell silent. "Forget the squirrel thing, okay?" No one said anything.

"I'm going to get some more water," Sasuke said finally, getting up.

"I'll come with."

"Rhia, I'm supposed to come with-"

"It's fine, Naruto," I said, "I don't need help." I shakily got to my feet and followed after Sasuke. Neither of us said anything to each other and about to the place Sasuke had been bringing water, I tripped, but didn't hit the ground. Sasuke had caught me.

"You need to watch your steps," he said coolly, but not hostile like he normally would.

"Thanks," I said, regaining my steps. For a moment, I could understand why most girls would like Sasuke, but I liked Naruto so I, of course, couldn't have him. Or like him. He just wasn't my type. I filled up my water beside him and for a few moments, I just gazed across the water until I sensed Sasuke getting a little bored. I got up. "Come on," I said, starting to walk away from the river. He nodded and followed without a word. At first.

"Rhia, why do you care for Naruto so much?"

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered, blushing.

"Did you think you'd be able to hide the fact how much you care about him?" I looked at the ground.

"He doesn't notice," I answered finally.

"Naruto's slow. You'll have to give him time."

"No, the thing is he's waiting for Sakura to tell him that she likes him. Although, she likes someone else."

"Drama all the time in this squad," Sasuke muttered, "Even I'm involved."

"Damn right," I said smugly looking at him. "I mean I can totally understand how girls think your hot, but," I added when I saw his glare and bright red face, "I just want to be your friend. I don't want to be a fan girl and to have a lot of competition. I like Naruto and I'm happy with it."

"Yeah." We didn't say anymore since we got to the camp and that's when I saw him. I saw Sasuke's expression and managed to catch his water before it all spilled out on the ground while he ran over to them. I caught up more slowly and heard Sasuke say, "I can't believe both of you!"

"What'd they do?" I asked as I caught up with them.

"Naruto tried opening the scroll!" Sakura said and I looked at Naruto.

"She agreed with me," he said instantly.

"These idiots," Sasuke referred to Sakura and Naruto and ignoring what they had said, "decided to try and open the Earth scroll."

"Naruto!" I scolded, "Do you even know what happens when you open the scroll?" I asked.

"N-no," he answered.

"You get knocked unconscious until the end of the test and by the times you wake up, the test is over." He swallowed and I turned my attention to Kabuto. "Thank you, Kabuto."

"It's not a problem, Rhia," he replied, pushing his Harry Potter glasses up his nose. I looked over at the forest and found Kami coming back with the others of the pack. They still had a little blood on their muzzles.

"Rhia," she rumbled quietly, as to not disturb the others as they talked. "There's an enemy ninja nearby."

"Where?" I looked over to where her muzzle pointed and saw the movement of the leaves as the guy disappeared. That's when I saw Kabuto also notice it "Come on, let's get moving."


	20. The End of Stage 2

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Twenty: The End of Stage 2**

"Okay, so the plan is to go to the Tower and wait for an enemy to come with the scroll we need," Naruto murmured as he walked forward in the darkness with me on his back. I hadn't been able to go very far and Naruto had put me on his back through Kami's protests. I smiled as Naruto ducked under a branch until I sensed it.

"Naruto, stop!" He stopped dead in his tracks and I pointed down. "Right there's a trap."

"Thanks," he said, stepping over it and continued on. When we reached the others, I could see everyone was exhausted.

"Do any of you need my traveling herbs?" I asked as I got off of Naruto's back, shakily getting to my feet. "Actually, you're going to take them," I continued and got them to eat them despite their protests. I looked up at the tower. "It's not getting any closer is it?" I sighed.

"Look." I looked where Kabuto pointed and gaped at it.

"How is that centipede here? I thought it was over there," I questioned, pointing in that direction.

"Someone's already spotted us. We've been going in circles." I cursed myself and fell against Kami.

"I hadn't smelled anything either, Rhia," she murmured.

"I should've sensed something was up," I groaned, "stupid Orochimaru weakened me though."

"Show yourselves!" I looked over at Sasuke startled. That's when all those clones showed up.

"Rhia, stay back," Larka growled as she stepped up. But it was already too late. They had me involved already.

"Rhia!" Naruto jumped up behind me and took the ninja down that had been to attack me a moment before. I spun around... a bad mistake. The moment I did, the pain shot through my body making me collapse to the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Behind you Naruto!" Sasuke called and Naruto hit the enemy before returning his attention back to me.

"I-I need to get out of here," I gasped out.

"Alright. Just hold on a second." Naruto picked me up and put me over by a tree. Fell, Sasu, Naru, and Larka fell back with him and made a protective circle around me.

"Naruto, you keep fighting," Larka said, "we'll watch over her."

"Right! Rhia, be careful." I nodded slightly, but had to stop as the pain shot through my head. I fell unconscious again soon as Larka attacked another clone.

#  
#

"Rhia? Rhia, wake up." My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at Naruto. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Naruto," I answered, but couldn't sit up since the pain hurt me so much. I saw Sakura helping Sasuke up and felt, once again, worthless to the group. "Where are all the other clones?"

"We finished them off and got the Heaven scroll we needed."

"That's good," I answered and felt Naruto picking me up. "I can walk, Naruto."

"No, I know you can barely sit up." I glared at the ground before sighing. Kami and the others walked up to me and I saw Kami limping.

"Kami! What's wrong?"

"My foot was injured. It's not a big deal."

"It is too!"

"No, we need to get you to the tower so you can get checked out. I haven't been able to figure out what's wrong with you."

"Orochimaru did something. I bet mother would know."

"Well, let's get this done," Naruto said, beginning to walk to the tower and Kami and the others flanked around Naruto, trying to protect me as well as they could. When the group entered the tower, I spoke again to Naruto.

"Naruto, put me down." Looking a little confused, Naruto sat me down and Kami came up behind me to hold me up when I began to sit up. Naruto turned his attention to Sakura when she started talking and I reached into my brown pouch to pull out the scrolls. I opened them and sat them on the ground. Smoke began to come out of them as Naruto cried out about their scrolls and then Anko appeared.

"Rhia, good job," Anko said just as Iruka showed up and Naruto looked behind him to see Anko. But Anko wasn't paying attention to Naruto. She had her eyes on me. "What happened?"

"Orochimaru got to me," I mumbled and saw her expression.

"What did he do?"

"I don't know. I didn't get a curse mark, but he did something to my head. It's been killing me."

"Almost literally," Naruto said as he came beside me.

"We'll have the medical ninjas look at you after you're done with your tests."

"So you'll let me finish?" I asked excitedly.

"Only because I know you'd argue about it if I said you wouldn't be able to." I grinned.

"You're right, I would've."

"Rhia," Kami growled, "You shouldn't continuing take these Exams. Orochimaru is still here." I glared at her.

"No! I need to prove to these people who know me that I deserve the name I have. And I need to show Orochimaru that he can't control me." Kami growled in a sigh and rested her head on her paws. I closed my eyes for a moment, wishing I could just get this over with, but opened them again quickly and stood up. At least I tried to. It didn't work because I fell back. Naruto caught me and I smiled up at him through my silver hair.

"Rhia, I don't think you can continue," Anko murmured, "You're barely on your feet."

"I know that," I answered and got something from my pouch. "That's why I made this." Her eyes widened.

"You can't Rhia."

"I'm going to. Sorry."

"Rhia-!" She was cut off as I put the mixed herbs in my mouth and swallowed them after chewing the bitter leaves. She glared at me. "Do you know what happens-"

"I made sure not to take any medicine today. It's fine." She sighed.

"Come on, let's see if you can walk out there so we continue these Exams."

"Yes." I nodded for Naruto to let me go and managed to stay on my feet all the way walking out. "Kiba! Shikamaru!" I waved for them as I ran over to them, my head beginning to pound with pain. I fell against Shikamaru, feeling dizzy.

"Rhia? What's wrong?" he asked as he sat me down and Naruto came over to us. The pain passed within a few moments.

"I'm fine," I lied, getting off the ground and grinning. "Shino! How are you?"

"Good Rhia," he answered, pushing up his black glasses.

"Rhia! You're here!" I looked over at Lee as he ran up to me and I hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you're alright."

"You're the one I've been worried about. That scene... I haven't been able to get it out of my head," Lee answered.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He nodded and I saw Neji walk up to us as well.

"Everyone, line up with your squads!" Anko's voice stopped me from saying hi to Neji and we all began to line up. I looked over at Kami and the others as they walked up to us and then the Third Hokage began his speech.


	21. Part Two of Second Exams

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Part Two of the Second Exams**

"Good luck, Sasuke," I said as I walked up the steps with Naruto and I saw Naruto's expression. "What's wrong Naruto?"  
"You like Sasuke, don't you?"  
"I'm trying to become his friend. That way, maybe I can have him forget about revenge. Now come on, cheer up, you're doing really good on these exams!" He grinned.  
"Alright. Come on." He took my hand and pulled me up the steps to where Kakashi and Sakura were waiting for us. Kakashi looked at me.  
"Rhia, I know what your mother said, alright? You're leaving as soon as you've got your test done."  
"Yes." I turned my attention to the battle ahead of me. That's when I saw it. As Sasuke clutched his shoulder, I caught sight of it. The Curse Mark. My eyes widened, but they went to Kami as I heard her growling. I looked over to where her eyes were focused on. I saw the Sound Guy and guessed who it was instantly. Orochimaru. My eyes narrowed... but my head whipped around to look at Sasuke as he cried out. My eyes widened from their narrow. Sasuke's Chakra was being sucked out of him quicker than he could regenerate it back.  
"Sasuke! Get that bastard off of you!" I called. "Or is the Uchiha Clan not as great as we thought?!"  
"Just shut up Rhia!" He shot back after he got the guy off of him. Slowly he pushed himself up into a kneeling position. The guy went at him again and Sasuke jumped to his feet.  
"Rhia." Kami's growl brought me out of the battle. "Orochimaru's here."  
"I know that."  
"He's waiting to see what you and Sasuke can do."  
"How do you know?"  
"I can read what he's thinking through how he smells."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. My nose is like that."  
"That is so cool!"  
"And you call yourself an Uchiha!" I looked over at Naruto, but couldn't even glance at Sasuke since Kami was keeping my attention. And someone I saw on the other side of the Chunin Exams room. He was whispering something to Orochimaru.  
(Guy's Pov)  
"Lord Orochimaru, it is complete." Orochimaru looked over at the silver haired boy for a moment. He had hair quite like his sister's.  
"Yes, Itamaki. Good job. You're mother would be proud."  
"Do you think?"  
"Yes." The young fourteen year old beamed.  
"So maybe I can have a room then. That would be nice."  
"So, you will end up paired with her?"  
"Yes, I have it worked out that way."  
"Good. You'll be a good rival for her."  
(Rhia's Pov)  
"Good job, Sasuke!" Sakura called and I clapped a little, but had my attention on Orochimaru. Nothing else. Except for that boy next to him and that's how I didn't realize the next thing.  
"Rhia! Go down it's your turn!" Startled, I turned to Naruto.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.  
"Hello? Earth to Rhia! It's your time to take part of the Chunin Exams!" Naruto yelled into my face and my eyes widened. I whipped around to see who I was fighting. That boy. My eyes narrowed and I climbed on Kami's back as she beckoned me with her tail. She jumped down to the battleground without bothering to use the stairs and the rest of her pack followed. I saw fear flicker in the white haired guy's eyes, but then they settled back to normal and he pulled a sword out from his long, white sleeves. I hesitated.  
"Not that move, Rhia," Kami rumbled and I nodded.  
"Rhia?" The guy laughed. "So that's the name my younger sister decided to choose." My eyes widened. I remembered him, my older brother who my mother treated the same as me.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I have a name now you know. I actually earned it."  
"I've earned mine-"  
"My name is Itamaki, sister." He smirked. "Well come on, let's see what your pets can do to me."  
"What'd you call us?" Fell snarled, starting to go forward, but he stopped when my sword flipped in front of him. "Rhia, let me at him."  
"No, Fell. You're not going to. We have to take this in a calm matter." Fell snorted.  
"Fell, you are to listen to what Rhia says," Kami growled and he nodded, his ears folding back in submission, though he did glare at me, but I paid no attention to it. My eyes were on myolder brother, waiting for his first move. Hayate already said we could begin.  
Itamaki jumped into the air, sword above his head and I brought mine in front of myself, barely able to stop the blade and stay on my feet. Well, I was kneeling on one knee now. My eyes flickered over to where the others would be and saw a flash of black, telling me the others were already on the move. I tried to hide the grin that came to my face, but Itamaki must've seen it because he looked as well and jumped out of the way before Kami had a chance to rip something off.  
"Rhia! Stay behind us. We're going to take care of this guy," Naru said, standing next to his brother in a killing stance.  
"Let me help! This is my fight!"  
"No," Kami ordered, flicking her tail up. "There's no arguing on this, you understand?"  
"Yes," I muttered, glaring at the ground. Of course that plan didn't work.  
"Oh, so my sister is too weak to fight her own battles," he laughed as he tried to cut through my wolves.  
"Never say that about Rhia!" Moonlight hissed and to my satisfaction, grabbed hold of his arm.  
"Get off me!" He kicked her away and she flew back quite a ways.  
"Moonlight!" I ran over to her and placed a glowing hand on her stomach. She was soon awake. "Moonlight, stay back here. I'll take care of him."  
"No-"  
"I'm serious." She hesitantly nodded and I spun around to face Itamaki. He had a sneer on his beautiful, flawless face and I glared at him. "Come on, brother," I snarled, "The rest of you back off."  
"Rhia-"  
"Right now, Kami!" I did a hand sign.  
"Crystal Ice-" I cried out in pain as that same pain from before came back.  
"What's the matter Rhia?" I heard Itamaki ask, but I could barely understand him.  
_"I'm here Rhia."_  
"Who are you?" I gasped out.  
_"I'm going to come out of your head."_ A high pitched laugh broke into my skull and I cried out again. I groaned in pain and fell down as something felt as if it shattered my skull.  
"W-what is that?" Itamaki gasped out, falling back away from the thing in front of me. Within a few seconds, the creature had finished off Itamaki. I could hear people gasping out as the creature lifted me off the ground. For a moment I struggled, but it held its grasp on me. The creature had a weird shaped face (it was a lot looking like Kankuro's ant puppet later in the show) with chocolate brown skin with some weird rob falling around it.  
_"I'm glad I could help Rhia. I'm going back in now."_ She burst into laughter as I cried out as she sunk back into my skull and then I collapsed to the ground, but managed to push myself up on my knees. _"Next time you need me Rhia, just call out, 'Oyashiro! Oyashiro!'"_ She laughed again and the pain slowly faded.  
"Rhia? What was that?" Anko asked as she got beside me.  
"Orochimaru did this," I whispered, "The creature inside of me is called Oyashiro." That when I saw him. "Brother!" I ran over to him and placed another glowing hand on him. He coughed out some blood. "It's alright, brother," I said and he slowly opened his eyes to look at his sister.  
"Rhia, please, just let me die. I have failed mother."  
"No you haven't! You've just been freed from her and can come home with me brother. Mother, wouldn't that be alright?"  
"Yes, Rhia," Anko answered, feeling lost. Was this boy Rhia's brother? Her own daughter's brother who also came from that horrible woman? "Rhia, you need to get checked out."  
"I'm fine-"  
"No, you're not. Now come on."  
"Don't force me. I'm coming, but I'm following brother first."  
"Alright." Anko stayed behind though and I looked up at Naruto as I left the room. I saw Itamaki had watched me.  
"Do you like him?" I nodded as I turned to my brother. "He isn't that bad, I guess."  
"You guess? Man, you sound old, brother," I laughed  
"I'm not though." I smiled and brushed a few strands of his hair away from his eyes.  
"You'll be alright. The doctors here are the best."  
"Okay." He closed his eyes again and I felt him slip into unconsciousness. When I didn't sense Kami or Larka or any of them, I noticed then that they were missing. That's when I remembered that they had gone and joined Naruto. I focused on my brother, Itamaki, the entire time they were checking him out. I sat beside his bed in his hospital room.  
"Rhia, I'm sorry for earlier," Itamaki apologized.  
"Don't worry about it, Itamaki. Really." I hugged my brother. "I've missed you so much."  
"Are you sure it's alright for me to be adopted with you?"  
"Of course!" I was interrupted.  
"Ms. Mitarashi, we need you to come with us." I looked over at a doctor as he stood in the doorway of my brother's room.  
"Oh, okay," I answered standing up.  
"Sister, you'll be back right?" Itamaki questioned.  
"Of course." I hugged him one more time and then had to leave. I followed the doctor for a while until he took me into an office.  
"Ms. Mitarashi-"  
"Please call me Rhia."  
"Rhia, how do you know Itamaki?"  
"He's my older brother from my old village. I hadn't known if he was alive since the time my mother had made me kill my father because the last thing I remember seeing of him is when my mother tried drowning him." He looked at me startled, but I didn't betray any of the emotions on my face. "He can stay, can't he?"  
"It's up to the Hokage."  
"Of course."  
"Now tell me, what's been bugging you?"

#  
"Rhia! Hey!" I looked up sharply as Naruto walked in and ran over and hugged him.  
"How'd you do on your test?"  
"I beat Kiba!"  
"Really? That's awesome!"  
"I know. So who's this guy."  
"Itamaki... he's my older brother."  
"You're... brother?"  
"Yes. Mother's already agreed to adopt him as long as the Third Hokage says it's alright."  
"Then you do have more family than you thought you had?"  
"Yes." Itamaki was asleep right at the moment; the fight from Oyashiro wearing him down to his last energy.  
"Did you get checked out by a doctor?"  
"Yes. They couldn't find anything wrong with me, so they told me and mother to watch how I fair for the time being. If anything happens, I'm to go to them immediately so they can check on me."  
"I have everything for the next part of the Exams. We do have to wait one month until the third part." I raised my eyebrows.  
"Interesting."  
"Excuse me?" I looked over at the doorway to find a nervous looking nurse looking at us. "Visiting hours are over."  
"Yes, I know, but I'm allowed to stay with my little brother. I got permission already." I looked at Naruto. "Sorry, Naruto. You can't stay."  
"That's fine. Just make sure to come back soon from here and come and get me. I want to meet your brother." I nodded.  
"I'll do that." Naruto left and I returned to my brother's side. He stayed asleep for the rest of that day and I had to leave, being said to that I couldn't stay all night. I traveled to the Hokage's office once I had gotten Kami and the others from my house.  
"Rhia, what do you need?" The Third Hokage greeted me by this.  
"Hokage, my brother-"  
"I heard Rhia. The doctor you talked to informed me and yes, I've agreed to let him stay in the village if he chooses so."  
"Thank you!" I ran up and hugged him.  
"Rhia, I also heard you were attacked by Orochimaru."  
"He did something to me and Sasuke, but I don't know what. The thing that came out of my head earlier was the result of whatever he has done to me."  
"Yes. And I am sorry for that. I know what the doctors said and I want you to do so, alright?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, I will see you next month then?"  
"Yes."


	22. Oyashiro

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Oyashiro**

"Rhia, what's wrong?" I had decided to travel near the forest in the village with Kami and the others so we could train for a few moments, but it wasn't going to work that way. I had to stop from the pain in my head.

"I-I don't know," I gasped out, not completely sure on what was happening. I dropped to my knees and then I heard her again. That stupid Oyashiro. "You need to get out of here."

"Why?" Fell asked as he took a step towards me, but I got up and began running into the forest. "Rhia!" I heard the others going after him.

"Fell, you need to stay away from me!"

"Why?" I had to collapse to my knees again from the pain and heard Oyashiro's laughter in my head. The pain that crashed through my head made me cry out and then I heard Fell's cry.

(Naruto's Pov)

I was running past the forest to go to the Ramen shop when I heard the cries. It was Rhia. Turning, I started to go into the forest when I ran into them. "Kami, what happened?"

"Naruto, don't go near Rhia. Do you understand?"

"Why?"

"Naruto, she's having some rough time with Oyashiro," Fell answered and I saw the wounds and blood on his fur.

"I'll go help her."

"No, you won't!" Kami growled, stepping up in between the forest and me. I let out a growl.

"Move aside."

"No, you cannot go see her." A plan playing through my head, I hesitantly agreed.

"Fine."

"Don't try going either. I'll know. She said to come back in the morning."

"Okay," I muttered, glaring at the ground. I looked behind me and after I knew the others were out of sight, I ran into the forest following the tracks and blood splatters all the way until I saw them both. I stopped short. The thing that stood in front of her was worst close up than when I had seen her before. She was dark brown, almost the color of milk chocolate with long blackish hair falling down her shoulders that were covered in a shawl. Her face looked like a boar's almost with a long snout and it had sharpened teeth sticking out of its sides of its mouth. She opened her mouth and let off a laugh. My eyes went to Rhia, who was laying on the ground, propped up on her elbows looking at the creature in horror. Oyashiro kneeled down in front of her and picked her up. Rhia didn't struggle this time as she had the first time, but she looked into it's eyes.

_"Rhia," _Oyashiro said in a sing song voice, laughing a high pitched laugh no one could stand, _"I can't thank you enough for giving me this body. Thank you."_

"I-I didn't," she tried to explain in a gasp, but it wasn't listening. Laughing again, Oyashiro sat Rhia on the ground and grabbed hold of her head.

"No!"

_"Oh, don't worry, Rhia!"_ I watched in horror as Rhia's skull seemed to split in half and she cried through the whole thing as the Oyashiro thing went back into her head, its laugh never leaving my head.

"Rhia! Are you alright?"

"N-Naruto, get out of here," Rhia groaned as she looked at me and I saw her blood red eyes as she looked up at me. "Come back in the morning, please, she's going to come back soon." I hesitantly nodded.

"Then you're going to the doctor. I'll see you soon, Rhia, hang in there." I hugged her and then got up, jogging away from the place just as she screamed again. I fought the urge to run to her feeling as if my heart was ripping apart, but managed to keep myself running as I ran to my house. That night, I couldn't get to sleep and as soon as I saw the sun in the mist of the morning, I ran out of my house, hurrying to where Rhia was. Kami didn't show up there, luckily and I ran through the same path, finding Rhia quite easily. She was awake still and I could see the pain she was in almost instantly. "Rhia, how are you?"

"Why do you ask that?" she whispered, "I'm in pain, what do you expect?"

"Come on, we'll get you to a doctor." I could see she still had her eyes colored like they had before. I picked her up and heard her groan in pain.

"It'll be alright," I assured her as I began walking and soon we were out of the forest. Not very many people were out so we didn't get anyone to stare at us (luckily) and then we entered the hospital.

"We need-"

"Nurse, please get me Dr. Harding," Rhia said to the lady at the front desk. "He had said to contact him if I had any problems."

"One moment please- Oh, Dr. Harding."

"Rhia, what happened?" the blond doctor I suspected was Dr. Harding said as he walked over to us. "Naruto, please follow me." I nodded and went to continue walking when Rhia managed to get herself on the ground.

"Rhia-"

"I want to walk!"

"Alright," I answered finally and didn't support her when she yelled at me again. Dr. Harding was, surprisingly, patient as Rhia made her way, very slowly at that, and finally we were in the room Dr. Harding wanted us in.

"Rhia, lie down and rest for a moment."

"Alright," she answered weakly and I noticed her eyes were almost back to their normal color again. Once she was down on the bed Dr. Harding wanted her on, he spoke to me.

"Naruto, what happened to Rhia?"

"That creature-"

"Dr. Harding, Oyashiro won't stay in my head. She keeps coming out all the time. All night, I mean," Rhia interrupted and I looked over at Dr. Harding.

"The thing rips open Rhia's skull to go back in and hurts her when it's out of her head," I answered, adding, "don't worry, it heals back up almost instantly." Dr. Harding nodded, turning his attention to Rhia.

"Rhia, would you mind if I see what happens to you at night in a room confined from everyone else so then you don't have to worry about harming anyone?"

"I'll do that, Dr. Harding."

"Alright, Naruto, I think I have everything under control. You go home and rest some more."

"I won't be able to until after I know if Rhia's alright or not. Can't I stay here?"

"I guess I could make an exception this once. You wouldn't be able to see her, but you could still go and watch her from the other side of the window.

"Alright, that's fine."

(Dr. Harding's Pov) (Nightfall)

"Anko, I think I know how we can fix this." Anko had come over when I told her I had Rhia. She had been with us all day and I could see how frightened she was for her daughter. Even if it wasn't her real daughter, but it was close enough. And I realized in an instant that Itamaki, Rhia's older brother, was there. He looked ready to take on that demon again. Just to save Rhia's life…

"What's your plan, Dr. Harding?"

"I need you to find me someone."

"Just tell me the name."

"I'm pretty sure she'll be able to help. Almost one hundred percent sure…"

(Rhia's Pov)

When I woke up the next morning, everything was blurry at first and I looked up to see a blurry figure sitting on the bed above me, but I could tell who it was instantly. "Kurenai Sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Rhia, I'm glad you recognized me. I'm here to help you control Oyashiro."

"You are?"

"Yes, she'll need to learn you control her, not the other way around."

"Alright."

"At about noon, meet me outside the hospital. We'll begin your training then."

"Yes."

(Two days later)

"Try again Rhia," Kurenai sighed as I cried out in pain, falling to the ground.

"Then I'll need a rest. I've been at it since sun rise."

"Fine." I got myself up on my knees and did a few hand signs Kurenai showed me and I felt myself going into my mind. Within a few moments, I had traveled into the farthest corner of my mind and then I saw her. She sat there, in a beautiful Kimono made of gold and red and had flowing curly black hair that reached to her waist in thick, curly locks. When she looked up at me, I could barely imagine the monster she was outside my body. She had high cheekbones with large eyes and normal eyebrows. Her eyes were charcoal black, but were bright and soft at the moment and her eyebrows were the color of her hair (of course). Her lips pulled up into a smile.

"_Rhia! You've come to visit me!"_

"Not really Oyashiro. I haven't come to visit you." Her smile fell.

"_Then why have you come?"_

"I need to prove to you that I control you. You do not control me." She stood quite fast on bare feet. She was about as tall as I was.

"_You do not control me, Rhia. I control you!"_ She transformed into that monster I was so used to… When I had failed to do what I was supposed to, I came back out and had to wait a few moments for the pain to pass away.

"Rhia, take a break," Kurenai said as I looked at her and I nodded, beginning in on my lunch. When I had finished, I looked at her again. "Rhia, how many times has Oyashiro come out at night."

"Last night she didn't come out, but the night before she had. Only once in a while during that night."

"That's good. We might be able to have her under control before the Chunin Exams."

"Great!"


	23. The Pain

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Pain**

"Rhia, I'm coming! Better watch out!" Kiba called about three weeks later, coming at me with _Fang over Fang _Jutsu and I stepped out of his way for a moment.

"Oyashiro!" Oyashiro appeared in front of me, no longer the ugly monster she had been a week ago when she came out. She looked like the beautiful woman I saw in my mind.

"_What do you need help with, Rhia?"_

"Finish him off, but don't kill him. Just stop him"

"_Yes!" _She went at him, easily stopping him and then appeared in front of me, smiling.

"Thanks, Oyashiro."

"_It's not a problem, Rhia. Remember to just call me if you need any help."_

"Do you want out of my head tonight?"

"_I wouldn't mind. That would be nice." _

"I'll let you out later."

_"Thanks." _She smiled at me one last time and then went into my head, though now it didn't hurt when it happened. It just stung a little.

Going over to check on Kiba, I found him perfectly fine. He was only a little stunned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Rhia, I think you have it down," he answered, "And yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Go tell your mom and such and Naruto."

"Okay, I will." I made sure he was alright before leaving and I went to my house first. I knocked on the door, remembering not to barge in without knocking. Anko had accidently attacked me one year when I had barged in. It wasn't Anko who greeted me though. "Brother!"

"Rhia, what are you doing here?" he greeted as he hugged me and I grinned at him once he let me go.

"I have Oyashiro under control now. She listens to me. Do you want to meet her?"

"Sure…" I closed my eyes and a moment later, Oyashiro was out in front of me.

"_Hello, Itamaki. I'm Oyashiro."_

"I know you," he answered stiffly; "You almost killed me once."

"I'm sorry about that." I was startled. Oyashiro actually spoke out, not through the mind. "I wasn't properly controlled at the time, but I am now and I apologize." Itamaki looked at her for some time until finally nodding.

"It's fine."

"Are you going to be her friend?" I asked after a while. "I'm learning how to keep her out of my mind, but summon her at a moments will with my mind. It would be nice for both of us if she got out once in a while and stayed for a long period of time."

"Sure, I'll be her friend." Oyashiro smiled and turned to me.

"Don't seem so surprised, Rhia," she said.

"Hello? You've never spoken out before now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I didn't realize it." She shrugged. "I'm going to go back for now so I can rest a little and then later we can have a sleepover after some more training."

"Alright, that's fine. We're going to see Naruto now."

"Oh, sister, you won't find him at his house." I turned to Itamaki after Oyashiro was gone.

"Why?"

"He showed up at the hospital a little while ago."

"Why?!"

"We don't completely know."

"I'm going to visit him now."

"Be careful, sister." I grinned at Itamaki.

"Don't worry about me, brother."

"Actually... how about I come with?"

"What about mother? Won't she worry at all?"

"No, I've been coming and going all these three weeks."

"I don't know..."

"Please, sister, it'll make me feel better."

"No, I want to go by myself." He hesitated. "I have Oyashiro with me. Don't worry."

"That's who I worry about."

_"So you don't trust me?" _Oyashiro's voice snarled out of my mouth.

"Oyashiro, stop it now!" She calmed instantly and I felt her crawl to the back of my mind. "Itamaki, you need to be nice to Oyashiro. She feels bad enough as it is about being evil earlier and you're not helping her case," I answered, frowning at him and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay here to tell Anko you're back and you'll be staying with us again. That is correct, right?"

"Of course it is! So I'll see you soon." I left before he could argue anymore and hurried to the hospital. I got Naruto's room number and went to it. After I saw Naruto was still asleep, I found Shikamaru there, playing Shogi by himself. "Hey, Shika!" Startled, he looked up at me.

"Rhia? I didn't know when I'd see you again."

"Can I play?"

"Sure." I sat down across from him and let him reset the board up. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Yeah." I picked up my first piece and smirked. Within twenty minutes, I had beat Shikamaru in the first game and I leaned back, still smirking, as he was looking at the board in confusion. "Rhia, I-I didn't know you were this good?"

"Another game?" I asked, holding up a piece.

"You're on."

#

About two hours later, we finished our eighth game. It was six to two. I got the six and he the two (which I thought was pretty hilarious) and just as I was beginning a new round of laughter, I heard movement from Naruto's bed. "Where am I?"

"Naruto!"

"R-Rhia?" he questioned as I threw my arms around him in a hug.

"Naruto, you're alright! How are you feeling?"

"Rhia, I'm fine," he answered and I let go of him so he could sit up. "Wait, Rhia! What are you doing here?! You said you couldn't…" He trailed off and I grinned.

"Don't worry. Oyashiro's under control and she's wonderful. I'll have you meet her later."

"Alright." I laid my head down on Naruto's pillow and yawned.

"Man, I'm sleepy," I murmured.

"Rhia, you should rest. We'll wake you up soon."

"Alright," I murmured and closed my eyes. I fell asleep on accident and I was woken up by Naruto again and I saw a shaky Shikamaru standing next to him. "Is everything alright?" I asked as I sat up.

"Everything's fine," Shikamaru muttered, "I have to go."

"Play another game of Shoji later?" I called and he put a hand over his head, but didn't stop and left. I looked back at Naruto.

"I'm leaving the hospital. They wanted me to get you."

"Oh, okay." I got up and together we left the hospital. "Hey, do you want to come over to my house for a sleepover?"

"Uh... I'm kind of busy right now. I was going to train and..." He stopped and didn't continue when he saw my face. "Actually..."

"I just wish you would tell me that you were going to see if Sakura would go out with you instead of lying to me," I whispered as I came to a stop and felt a few tears on my face. "I- actually I have to go."

"Wait, Rhia-" I shook my head and stepped slowly away from him.

"I'll just go and see if Shika, Choji, or Kiba want a sleepover. Or Lee. Bye, Naruto." I hurried away and ran into someone as I was coming home.

"Rhia, is everything alright?" Kiba asked and I nodded without looking at him. "Are you crying?"

"No, of course not," I answered, "Hey, do you want to have a sleepover?"

"I can't, sorry, my mother wants me to train with her for a while. Probably all night. Which is a complete pain."

"That's alright. I'll just go ask someone else."

"Usually it's only with Naruto. Did something happen between you two?"

"No, of course not. See you later." I went away from him and continued on to my house very slowly, then stopped and turned around to head to Shikamaru's house. I knocked on his front door.

"Rhia, how are you?" Shikamaru's mother greeted me and I grinned at her.

"I'm good. Do you mind if I go work with the deer for a little while?"

"Of course not. They enjoy your company."

"Thanks." I walked into the house with her and went outside to the deer place. "Hey, guys!" The deer all looked up at me from their grazing and a few came over to greet me. I pet them as I walked around and began brushing a few of them... Actually, I just about got through all of them when I heard some footsteps.

"Rhia, what are you doing here?" I looked over at Shikamaru and grinned.

"I had nothing better to do since Naruto had to go ask Sakura out and my mother isn't around at the moment. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, do you want to help with their antlers?"

"Sure." I followed him and he got the clipper things.

"Do you know how to round one up?"

"All I have to do is whistle. Watch!" I had all of them in a line in front of Shikamaru and he looked around at them before me.

"Did you train them?"

"Yep!" Shaking his head, Shikamaru showed me how to trim the antlers so they could use it for medicine and Shikamaru watched me do it before I could do it on my own without him watching. We did it for about an hour before they were all done and we had all the stuff put away from the antlers.

"Thanks a lot, Rhia," Shikamaru said as he walked with me to his house.

"I had nothing better to do," I said as I saw Anko on the road. "Mother's here so I have to go."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye, Shika!" I ran out to Anko until I saw Naruto as well and stopped all together.

"Rhia, it's wonderful to see you back," Anko said as she came and wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back. "Naruto wanted to talk to you as well."

"I'm kind of busy right now, though," I answered and I saw he seemed truly sorry about something, but I couldn't give in. I'd talk to him later on.

"I'll see you later, Naruto!" And then I ran off before he could ask anything and went to my house and let Oyashiro out before I fell on my bed and began crying, but not for long before I got into my pajamas and went to sleep.


	24. Haha Itamaki

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Twenty-four: Haha Itamaki**

"Morning, Oyashiro," I greeted as I walked out of the bathroom, drying my hair and she smiled at me as she brushed out her hair.

"Good morning Rhia. How are you?"

"Good."

"That's good. Are you ready for the Chunin Exams?"

"They're tomorrow," I murmured and shivered, but smiled anyways. "I'm ready-"

"Rhia, are you ready?"

"I am, mother," I answered as she walked in.

"Good, so then you and Oyashiro don't mind training today?" Oyashiro and I shared a look and then we smiled.

"No, we'll definitely beat you."

"And then you'll go against me," Itamaki intruded as he walked in.

"Fine, we'll take you on again," I retorted, smiling.

"We'll see who wins." I made a face at him and then my face fell suddenly.

"Actually, mother, I need to talk to Naruto real fast," I murmured.

"Did you have some problems with each other?" I nodded, not having to lie to her. "Go talk to him and then we'll train."

"Thank you mother!" I hugged her quickly and then waved at Itamaki. "You and Oyashiro should train! Then maybe you'd have a better chance against me!" Itamaki rolled his eyes as I ran past him. I was panting by the time I neared Naruto's house and as I sharply turned the corner, I ran into someone. "Oh, Naruto," I murmured as I helped him up and we stood in front of each other, feeling awkward. "Hey, listen, I'm-"

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. It wasn't right for me to come up with some sort of excuse to tell you."

"I shouldn't have acted like I had. I'm really sorry about that. It's really none of my business what you want to do."

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course we're still friends." I hugged him back the moment he pulled me into the hug and enjoyed the moment of his warmth against me, but it ended all too quickly. He saw the disappointment written on my face.

"Is everything alright?"

"O-oh, y-yeah," I stammered, my face warming up.

"So, do you want to pull some pranks around the village today?"

"I can't right now. Mother wants to see how much I've learned in this past month before the Chunin Exams. How about a sleepover tonight?" His face brightened up… almost like when he saw Sakura.

"Okay!"

"Should it be at my house or your house?"

"Your house maybe…" he murmured. "Actually, let's have it at my house."

"Alright," I quickly agreed. "I have to go, but I'll be at your house at about six, okay?"

"Yeah! I'll see you then, believe it!" I smiled to myself as Naruto left; maybe I did have a chance with him…

#  
#

"Come on, Itamaki!" I laughed as Oyashiro and I ran around in circles around him (I was on her back). As we went after him, he disappeared and I pulled Oyashiro to a stop and closed my eyes to find his presence. "Oyashiro! Behind you!" She disappeared just as Itamaki appeared behind her.

"Shit," he cursed and then saw Anko's face. "Shitake mushrooms," he added with a laugh of nervousness and then went after me, but Oyashiro appeared in front of me and put both her hands up to create a shield. Itamaki flew back. "Fine, that's it!" He brought out clones.

"Good one, brother," I taunted, "but you're not the only one who can create clones." Oyashiro understood and more of her walked out of her and I did a sign to bring out some clones. "Do you want to give up now?"

"No! I never will!" Oyashiro caught my eye and seemed to read what I was thinking, along did the other clones. They went after Itamaki and his clones and I made my clones disappear, bringing out one of my Medical Ninjutsus. I went at Itamaki. Cursing, Itamaki began dodging my attacks, careful not to be hit by my Jutsu and then I had him. He had ducked down and made me an opening. I moved my hand up to his neck.

"Stand up, Itamaki," I ordered, though I was out of breath. I had used a little too much Chakra. "I win," I stated and smirked as he looked at me in defeat.

"Okay, Rhia put the Jutsu away," Anko ordered, getting up.

"Good job, Rhia!" Startled, I looked over at Naruto and saw him sitting in a tree.

"That was a very good job," she continued. "You did very well and I know you've learned a lot. You can go get ready for your sleepover."

"Okay!"

"Wait, Rhia, I'm going to come with!" I didn't pause for Naruto and met him up in my room. "You should really redo your room. It's really bland."

"What if I like it that way?" I asked back.

"Then, fine, don't change it." I smiled at him and continued packing my stuff, humming a random tune to myself. "So, what did you do last night exactly?"  
"Uh… I'd rather not talk about it," I answered sheepishly, looking at the ground.

"Why?"

"I'd just rather not." I slung the bag over my shoulder and smiled. "Come on!"

"One minute, Rhia, can you leave?"

"Why?" I asked Anko suspiciously.

"No reason and don't try to easedrop. I'll know if you're trying."

"Fine. Naruto, I'll see you at your house!"

"Okay! Believe it!"


	25. The Final Rounds

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either Naruto**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Final Rounds**

I groaned as the sunlight hit my face the next morning and the head ache began pounding in my head. Groaning, I sat up while holding my head. "Man, I feel like I drank bottles of Sake, but all I had was a few dozen bottles of Ramane."

"Happy birthday!" Startled, I looked up at the group of people in front of me and my eyes widened. Anko, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Itamaki all stood in front of me, a banner held in front of them.

"What is all this?"

"What? Did you forget today was your birthday?" Anko asked, a smirk on her face as she saw my confusion.

"It is?" I murmured and then looked up at everyone again and noticed Kami and the others by them, waging their tails. "Oh, it is!"

"Duh!" Naruto answered, falling down beside me. "Now come on, it's time to eat breakfast and then you're going to go see-" Anko hit him in the head. "Hey! I was going to say present, I wasn't going to ruin it!"

"Yeah, yeah," she growled, and then smiled at me. "Come on, let's eat and then I'll show you your present before the Chunin Exams."  
"Come on," Itamaki laughed as he saw my face, "Mother, can't we just show her it first? Then we can eat?"

"I don't know if she'd be able to after seeing it," she murmured and I grew excited.

"Please! I want to see it!" I begged, jumping on the bed.

"Fine," she sighed, but she was smiling. "Come on."  
"Yes!" Naruto cheered, jumping up and pulling me to my feet. "Let's go! Can I lead her there while she's blindfolded?"

"Wait, I have to be blindfolded?" I asked.  
"That's fine," Anko answered, "And yes, Rhia, you have to be."

"Okay, let's go!" I answered.  
"Get on my back, Rhia," Naruto said, kneeling down and I got on without question. I smiled as I got the blindfold put on my eyes and rested my head against Naruto's as he began walking.

"So where is it?" I asked as I heard my wolves fall in step beside Naruto.

"We're not going to tell you," Kiba laughed and I imagined him putting his hands behind his head.

"Please!"  
"No," Shikamaru answered as he came on Naruto's other side. I huffed and wanted to fold my arms in front of me, but I liked being close to Naruto so I wouldn't move.

"Fine." After about five minutes of walking in silence, I heard the footsteps change to on a dirt surface and I frowned.

"Rhia, no listening to how we walk," Anko warned and I nodded.

"Alright." I blocked out the sound. "How much longer?" I whined after five more minutes.

"We're almost there," Anko answered and then ordered Naruto to stop. "Okay, Rhia, get down." I did and then Choji moved behind me, untying the blindfold. My eyes widened as I saw it.

"What is this place?"  
"Our new home," Itamaki answered, stepping up beside me. There was a log cabin sitting in the middle of a clearing before there was a long forest of trees.

"What's this all about?" I asked, turning to her.

"Come on, we'll explain while you tour it." Anko could see I was excited, but I was also confused. "I thought you'd like to move some place your wolves and you could run. We're going to get kind of cramped around our old house soon."

"Wait, does that mean you're moving here too?"  
"Of course."

"Okay, then it's not so bad."  
"Did you think I was just going to leave you?"  
"No," I answered sheepishly and then noticed Larka. "Wait," I said stopping, remembering what Anko had said, "Larka, are you pregnant?"

"Finally!" she cried, stopping and her tail was raised quite happily. "I've been waiting for you to notice for like thirty days now!"

"Who's the father?"  
"I am," Naru said happily, walking over to Larka.

"Wait, but aren't you related to her?"  
"No, they aren't," Kami answered, "I found Naru and Sasu in the forest when they were little pups and I took them in with me."

"Really? So how much longer until the pups are born?" I asked excitedly.  
"Only one more month!" Larka said happily, "That's why Anko suggested moving out here where there's a lot of running place."

"That's awesome!"

"And I already have my den picked out," Larka continued and Anko lead me over to a bare patch of dirt.

"Rhia, I thought this would be a good place for you to start your own garden in the spring," Anko explained.  
"Oh! I can grow herbs and stuff for the Leaf Village! This is amazing!" Anko took me into the house, explaining I could explore the forest a little later. There were three bedrooms in the house, two bathrooms, and an attic for me to be able to draw, read, or write! It was the best thing ever! But unfortunately we didn't have time to enjoy it since we had to make it to the Chunin Exams.

"We'll have a party tonight," Anko suggested as we walked to the Stadium place together with Naruto. I nodded excitedly.

"It'll be awesome! And I'll explore my forest and everything!" I could only guess that my eyes were shining with happiness and nothing could ruin the moment. "Where's Itamaki?"

"He had to go somewhere," Anko said, but I noticed almost instantly that she was lying.

"Why are you lying to me?" I whined and she sighed.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Fine," I huffed, folding my arms in front of myself and then smiled. "Come on, we're going to be late! Let's have a race Naruto!" I took off before he had a chance to react.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he called as he began running after me.  
"Sure it is!" I shot back and then I heard his cry and whipped around. He was being chased by at least fifty or so bulls. Laughing, I ran to help him. "Okay, come on we need to cut them into smaller groups first and then break away from them," I planned out and he nodded.  
"Shadow Clone Jutsu?"

"Yep!"

"Got it!" We both did the sign and then darted in separate directions. I got rid of the bulls easily, but when I got back to Naruto he had about four times as many bulls as before. I got down beside him.

"Do you need some help?" We didn't get a chance to answer since I saw the stadium door and... well, we both ran through into it the stadium and got laughed at, but neither of us cared. It was just nice to be away from those bulls. Sighing, I listened to whatever they were saying (though to be truthfully honest, I could've cared less) and then I was able to walk up to some place I could watch Naruto's match.

"Hey, Gaara!" I called as I saw him and ran up and hugged him from behind before climbing on his back. "How are you? And Temari and Kankuro, how are you?"

"We're all good," Temari answered, though I could see something was on her mind.

"Gaara, are you going to ignore me?" I asked and he grunted. "Fine! I'll talk to Shika and Shino. Let's see how you like that!" I got off and walked over to the others. "Hey guys!"

"Oh, how are you, Rhia?" Shino asked.  
"Good." With Shino and I, we knew absolutely nothing about each other except the stuff we had discovered over the years of being friends. That was the special connection between us.

"Hey, Rhia, you're entrance was pretty good," I heard Itamaki laugh behind me and I turned around to see him.  
"Hey! What are you doing here?"  
"I was told I was going to act in the Chunin Exams." I glanced over at Naruto's battle.

"Come on Naruto!" I wanted to call, but Neji was also my friend and I didn't know who I wanted to win more. Naruto definitely, but I didn't want to hurt Neji's feelings. "So you're going to be in the Chunin Exams? That's weird," I murmured.

"No, it's about as weird as you being in it."  
"And that's pretty weird," I grinned. He laughed and then turned to watch Naruto's match. Unfortunately, Neji got to some lecture part of his family heritage and I leaned against the rail bored. "Man, I want to be home now. Neji always bores me with this," I muttered and Shikamaru snickered with Itamaki.

#

# (If you don't know what this means, it's skipping to a new time. Just a heads up)

"Good job, Naruto!" I cried as I jumped down off the building and ran out to hug him. "That was amazing!" Once Neji had finished his lecture, I was completely pulled into the battle, especially when the Nine tailed fox's Chakra came out and Naruto could control it.

"Thanks!" he replied back and let go of me all too soon, which made me sad.

"This day is just all the way around amazing," I continued, "my birthday and then you winning. It's awesome!" He grinned.

"Are you Rhia?" the proctor asked me and I nodded. "You're match is next. Get your brother down here."  
"He's my partner?" I asked and the proctor nodded.  
"Yes. Now go get him."  
"Okay... Itamaki! Get down here!"

"Me?"  
"Yeah!" He jumped down also and then walked over to us.  
"Here's the second match," the proctor began once Naruto had gone up there. "The rules are the same as before. The match goes on until one of you is killed or admits defeat. We can also step in if we think there's nothing else going to happen. If you are ready, you can begin." I jumped away from Itamaki, as he did the same with me and then I called Oyashiro out. Something was wrong though. She came out and was that horrible monster.

"Oyashiro! Stop!" I called, but she didn't. Kami stepped up in front of Oyashiro and was thrown back. I jumped over to Itamaki and we stood side by side.  
"We're going to have to fight her then?"  
_"Rh-ia. He-'s here. Orochi-maru. His power... it's overwhelming me!"_

"Don't worry, we'll stop it," I promised and turned to Itamaki and my wolves. Kami was already back on her feet. "How are we going to do this?"

"Well, since this is a fight we're supposed to show how much we grown, we're probably going to want to show some team work and leadership with this," Itamaki answered as we began dodging Oyashiro's attacks.

"Itamaki, on your right!" I called and he dodged just in time. We went back to back as Oyashiro started circling us. "Okay, Fell, now!" He jumped at Oyashiro and grabbed her by the robe, making her stop and she grabbed him with some of her claws and threw him away.

"Go treat him," Itamaki said as he began watching Oyashiro carefully. "You need to show some of your medical skills."  
"Okay!" I jumped out of Oyashiro's circle and Kami jumped in with Sasu and Moonlight behind her to help out Oyashiro. "Fell, are you alright?" I asked as I began healing his wounds and he grunted.  
"I'm okay, but I won't be able to fight anymore."  
"We'll put you aside for now. We'll get you treated once this is done." I moved him into the trees and then went to help Itamaki. At the moment, Oyashiro was getting ready to shoot out fire and I made a shield like she had taught me with my Chakra and held the fire at bay. The creature let out a snarl and launched itself at Itamaki and me.

"Let's do that move," Itamaki said as he got up beside me and we used our Chakra together to create Crystal Ice Mirrors. We both stood opposite of it and the wolves backed off to the outside of the mirrors while Oyashiro looked around at us, glowering. Both of our reflections were in the mirrors so we knew our power would be two times as destructive, but we weren't going to kill Oyashiro, we just needed to stop her.

"Okay, let's go!" I called and he nodded. We began throwing senbon with string wrapped around it and we began tying Oyashiro up. Realizing what was happening, Oyashiro began running out of the mirrors. We didn't stop her; the wolves got her pinned down to the ground and we dispersed the mirrors, getting down so we could finish tying her up. We grinned and gave each other a high five.

"Hey, have you guys forgot you're supposed to be fighting each other?" Naruto called down and then we looked at each other.

"Oh, yeah," I replied.

"You guys don't need to," the proctor replied, frowning slightly, "you're match is basically won. The winners are Itamaki and Rhia Mitarashi!" The other matches... well first, Sasuke didn't show up so they moved the matches up one, Kankuro gave up (the group of Sand ninjas are starting to get suspicious), and Shikamaru gave up in the end of his battle. We waited again until almost one o'clock before Sasuke showed up and then he went against Gaara for a while. Naruto ran to tell Kakashi after something that had happened at the hospital with Gaara and I went with. He told Kakashi that he needed to stop the match before Gaara killed him and then Kakashi told Naruto about why they had been so late and then Sasuke brought out the Jutsu I recognized. Chidori: One Thousand Birds! Then, that's when the white feathers began falling in front of my face. It was a Genjutsu. While I released it, Naruto and Shikamaru fell to the ground and something began.


	26. The Operation

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Operation**

"Duck Rhia!"

"I got it!" I yelled back to Kakashi as I blocked the sword that was coming at me and then I killed that Sound ninja enemy. "Kami, you and the others go to where Fell is!" We had gotten Oyashiro back in my head and she had calmed down to normal again.

"Sakura," Kakashi continued as he jumped in front of her.

"Yes?"

"I need you to wake Shikamaru and Naruto and you three need to go after Sasuke." He explained about the mission thing and I glared at him when he said I couldn't go with.

"Please!" I begged, "I want to help Naruto!"

"No, you're mother would kill me." I glared at the ground and then blocked another attack and killing them. "Plus, we need you to stay here so we can defeat these enemies." I glared over where Orochimaru was and then did some hand signs.

"Fine!" I hissed and began fighting again while the others left. After a little while, when I realized Kakashi wasn't watching me, I ran for it.

"Wait! Don't attack!" I heard a cry a while later and I caught up to see who it was.

"Rhia?! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as they came to a stop and I smiled at all three of them, even Sakura.

"Kakashi said I could go after all," I lied.

"You ran away from him," Pakkun stated and I blushed guiltily.

"So?" I asked. "We should probably get moving." We all began moving. "Oh, where's Shika?"

"He was a decoy for when these enemies back there tried to ambush us," Naruto replied.

"You guys were going to be ambushed?" I asked nervously.

"We were going to be, but Shikamaru stopped them," Sakura answered back, "Oh, did you see Shikamaru?"

"I saw him with Asuma. He's alive still if that's what you're wondering."

"Good," Naruto sighed gratefully and I looked up when shadows started falling overhead. I frowned, but said nothing.

~Little later on~

"Guys, I can sense Shino around here. I have to go to him," I said as Pakkun began moving again.

"That's fine," Naruto said, looking at me intently, "Just be careful."

"I will be and don't pick up unnecessary battles." I took off and began looking around for Shino. "Don't worry, I'll find you, Shino," I murmured when I tripped on something. I caught myself before I fell and turned to see Kankuro's puppet and Shino. "Shino!" I got beside him, unsure what to do and then decided to see what was wrong with him.

"R-Rhia, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes. What happened?"

"P-poison sm-oke."

"I'll see what I can do. Stay alive." I began my Medical Ninjutsu to see what I could do. The poison was already spread through his whole body. I felt myself beginning to get ready to cry for when he died and I shook my head to clear the thoughts. "You'll be alright. I'll start removing the poison, but it will be real slow. Try not to give up and die." For quite a while, I sat beside Shino while he breathed raggedly, trying in vain to get the poison out, but it wasn't working. I couldn't get it. "I can't do anything!" I cried, slamming my fists on the tree and began crying, though I started my Jutsu again.

"Rhiannon let me take over." I turned around and saw him.

"Shibi, can you do something about this poison? I can't get it out."

"Let my insects take care of it."

"Okay, thank you," I sighed, and stepped back to see what would happen.

"You came to help your friend Naruto, did you not?" he asked, looking at me. "Go help him. He might need it."

"Oh, thank you! Tell Shino I'm sorry I couldn't get out the poison and I'll try harder to get better at my Jutsus." I jumped away and then felt the power. The Shukaku Spirit. I hurried up and then saw Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Startled, he turned around and I saw Gaara and Naruto. Gaara was beginning to shoot stuff at Naruto. Not thinking, I called out Naruto's name and jumped in front of the blow. It hit me hard, but I didn't move from my spot.

"Rhia, get out of here!" Naruto cried, but I didn't hear him.

"Stop it Gaara! You can't do this!"

"Get out of my way!" he roared.

"No! You are not to harm my friends!"

"They're worthless in your existence! What's the point of them?!"

"They're not worthless! They're what gave me meaning!" I dropped my voice so it was gentle. "I want to be your friend too, Gaara." I shook my head, "but if you can't be nice to my other friends, then I have to stop you."

"Get out of my way!!" I was thrown back and hit the back of a tree quite hard. I coughed up blood when I pushed myself up on my knees. Everything was beginning to get blurry. That's when Gaara began his full transformation.

"No, Gaara," I murmured and then fell down as unconsciousness took over. That's when I felt the sand beginning to cover over me.

#

#

"Rhia, are you alright?" I heard Sakura's voice and groaned out in pain as I felt my limbs scream at me in pain.

"What happened?" I hissed as the pain made my anger begin to boil.

"Rhia, you're alright. Can you get up?" Sasuke asked and I looked up at him before nodding.

"I'll try." I couldn't even sit up. I felt arms go under me and looked up into Sasuke's eyes. Sakura glared over at me as she got Naruto over her shoulder, but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Don't think this means I like you," he said as he began walking.

"I wouldn't count on it!"

"That's right, you like Naruto." I blushed.

"Yeah, I do, I like him as a friend." He chuckled.

"Right, then you wouldn't be getting so defensive."

"Uh... shut up!" I folded my arms in front of me and then yelped out in pain. "Really, though, what happened to me?"

"You were covered with sand and-"

"Gaara was going to use Sand Coffin on me," I murmured and shivered.

"I guess." I looked over as we began walking through the town now and saw all the burnt buildings.

"This is horrible," I mumbled and saw then the body they were carrying. My eyes widened in fear. "No…! It can't be."

"Rhia? Are you alright?" I looked over at my mother and smiled weakly.

"No, not really. I can't move at all."

"Sasuke, I'll take her." I looked over at my brother and smiled. Kami and the others, with the exception of Larka and Naru, showed up at his side.

"Oh, how are Larka and Naru?" I asked nervously, "And Shino? How is he?"

"Sasuke, you better get to Kakashi," Anko said seriously and I noticed then that the Curse Mark was out.

"Put me down Sasuke, you need to get those taken care of." I pushed myself out of his arms and winced and stumbled. Kami and Sasu came to both my sides until Itamaki got me in his arms and I leaned my head against his chest so I could rest for a moment.

"Rhia," Kami said when we began walking towards what was left of the hospital, "Larka and Naru are fine and Shino will recover."

"And the Third Hokage? What about him?"

"He's dead," Anko murmured as she stepped up beside Itamaki.

"Then… I might not be here much longer," I whispered and my fingers began digging into my legs.

"What do you mean?" Itamaki asked, looking at me and I looked up at my brother.

"As long as the Third Hokage was in power, I would be able to stay in the Leaf Village until he passed. When that day was to come, it would be up to the next Hokage whether or not I'd be able to stay in the Leaf Village."

"It'll be the same with me," he whispered and looked up at the sky. "It's barely been over a month since I've been here and already I feel like this is home."

"We'll all go together," Anko said as she looked at us. "I'm no going to lose my children."

"And we go wherever you go, Rhia," Moonlight added and Sasu barked (as well as he could since wolves can't bark real well) his agreement along with Kami and Fell agreeing.


	27. The funeral

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Funeral**

"Come on, Rhia, it's time to get up." I woke up in my new bedroom by Oyashiro.

"Oh, good morning, Oyashiro," I greeted and then saw her guilty face. "Hey, don't you dare look down," I warned and she began smiling sadly.

"I'm still so sorry about what happened during the Chunin Exams." "It wasn't your fault," Itamaki said as he walked in and I noticed Naruto beside him in his black outfit. Today was the Hokage's funeral.

"Good morning, Naruto," I said, trying to be cheerful.

"Itamaki told me," Naruto said and I glared at Itamaki, but nodded at Naruto. "You might have to leave? That's not fair," he continued.

"I know it's not," I whispered, my hands beginning to clutch the blanket, "But I'll have to if I'm ordered to. That was the agreement on my staying."

"It's still not fair. Why do you have to leave because of someone else's decision?"

"It was the agreement, Naruto, I can't change it."

"But you can't leave! We all need you here. I've even heard the hospital say you're the best Medical ninja they've had since this lady." My eyes widened.

"They said that?" He nodded. "I never thought…"

"Did you work in the hospital, sister?" Itamaki asked and I nodded and looked at him.

"I've specialized in Medical Ninjutsu and herbs of all sorts. It had always been my dream after I escaped from mommy and I was healed by the Leaf Village. I wanted to be like them."

"You have earned your name sister." I smiled and then it dropped.

"I'll kill that woman," I growled and then got up. "I'll be out in a minute Naruto. Let me get dressed." He nodded and everyone left. I got in the black outfit and pulled my hair up into a braid before leaving the room.

"Okay, so everything's good. Let's go," I told everyone and we all nodded and agreed.

"We're going to be meeting our team, Rhia," Naruto said and I nodded.

"We'll see you later, mother," I said and left with Naruto. We said nothing as we walked side by side.

"Rhia, have you been keeping something from me?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"No. Beside who I like, no I haven't been."

"Have you figured out if they like you?" I smiled.

"I have a clue they might, but I can't be completely sure."

"So you can't tell me yet?" I bit my lip, stopped, and looked at Naruto. For some reason, we were oddly close together.

"I-" I looked up into his beautiful eyes and didn't answer for some time. "I'm not ready to yet," I said finally and he nodded, but neither of us moved to leave. "If I do end up having to leave, I want you to come see me before I do. Okay?"

"Yeah. Now come on, Sasuke and Sakura will leave us soon if we don't hurry up." He took my hand and began pulling me along. He let go of my hand when we turned the corner and I saw Sasuke and Sakura waiting for us. None of us said anything to each other and we began traveling to the funeral. "Rhiaonnia, we need to talk." I looked over at them as I began walking back with Naruto and I heard Naruto stop walking. The elders of the village were walking over to me.

"Yes. Naruto, I'll talk you a little later." He nodded and left hesitantly.

"Come, Rhiaonnia," the woman said and I followed without question. "Do you remember the agreement we made when you were six?"

"Of course."

"Jiraya of the Sannin is here and we're making him the next Hokage if he'll accept. We'll tell you what happens after we ask him."

"Okay. Can I go?"

"Yes." I nodded and left. Naruto and my team were waiting for me when I saw them.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked as we began walking.

"The elders of the village wished to speak with me about our agreement when I first came to the village." I looked up at Kakashi.

"They already talked to me about it." I nodded and turned to the village below us.

"I hope I can stay." I sighed and jumped down so I could head to my house to change.

#

#

"G-good job, Naruto," I panted two days later as we stopped sparring for the moment.

"Not bad yourself. How do you do that?"

"Oh, are you talking about the Jutsu with my hands?" He nodded. "The one I'm using right now can't harm you, but I like to call it the Scalpel Jutsu. It's a Medical Ninjutsu that can puncture something like an organ without breaking the skin. It's one of my specialties." I smiled as we continued to walk.

"Really? That's cool."

"Rhiaonnia Mitarashi!" I turned around and saw the medical ninja running over to me.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you help us in the hospital for a little while? We're running low on people."

"I'm kind of busy right now, but…" I glanced at Naruto; he met my eye and nodded. "I'll come though, but I can only work for a couple of hours."

"Thank you!"

"I'll see you soon, Naruto," I said and ran off with the medical ninjas.

"Do you remember how to work here?" one asked as we entered and I nodded.

"Of course I do. Come on, let's get this done." I got ready and began working.

"Oh, hello Rhia."

"Good morning, Dr. Harding," I greeted as I began looking over some papers.

"It's good to see you working in the hospital again."

"I won't be here very long though. I'm just here long enough to help until they get more people here. The hospital did get quite damaged. Is someone working on that?"

"Of course there is someone working on repairing the hospital. There are only a few rooms left to fix up."

"That's good."

"Ms. Mitarashi, you are needed." I nodded and took the clipboard from the person to see who it was I was taking care of.

"I'll talk to you later, Dr. Harding." I left and headed to that room. After I finished checking up on them and telling them what was wrong, I got them in a room for them. I was called to check in on someone else and then after I finished them, I went to check up on my original patient. They would be going into surgery in a few hours so they had different doctors looking up on her after I checked on her again. After an hour, I was exhausted. I had forgotten how tiring this could be.

"Rhia, come here!" I looked up from the desk where I was signing some papers to Naruto.

"What is it?"

"Rhia, Rhia," I heard someone sigh.

"Jiraya!" I looked up at him.

"What is it that you two need?" a nurse asked.

"She has to come with us," Jiraya said.

"Why?"

"We have to find this girl for the Pervy Sage." _The next Hokage! He didn't accept._

"I can't leave right now though."

"That's too bad, but you are," Jiraya interrupted. "Now come on. I want you to get packed already. You go get packed as well Naruto."

"Fine." Naruto walked away. I turned to Jiraya.

"You're going after the fifth Hokage, right?" I asked.

"Yes and you are to come with to see if she shall let you stay in the village. Plus, I thought you would want to meet her."

"Who is it?"

"Tsunade." I nodded without having to say anything.

"Should I tell my wolves to stay here?"

"They can come with. We might need them."

"Why?"

"Have you heard of the Akatsuki?"

"Rumors, but that's it. You don't hear much when you're just trying to overhear people."

"I would expect not. Get ready and we'll head out. Meet us at the Ramen Shop."

"Okay!" I ran to get changed, told the doctors where I was going, and then hurried to my house. I whistled outside once I had packed clothes and stuff and my pack emerged from the forest.

"What is it Rhia?" Larka asked as she trotted beside Naru.

"Okay, Larka you'll have to stay here and Naru you should as well, but the rest of the pack we're going to go search for Lady Tsunade."

"We are?" Fell asked as he stretched and then yawned. "That's awesome!"

"It is. Now come on, we need to get moving."

"Can't we come with?" Larka asked, "I'm well enough to!"

"What if we're out longer than a month? You'll have your puppies then and that would be a disaster." Larka sighed, but agreed.

"I'm staying with you, Larka," Naru soothed as they went into the house and I looked at them with sympathy as they disappeared.

"She'll be alright, Rhia," Kami rumbled as I got on her back.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like it." "She will. Trust me." I nodded.

"We're meeting Jiraya at the Ramen Shop."

"That pervert?" Moonlight asked as she began running beside her mother.

"I know he's a pervert, but he's bringing back the fifth Hokage. What do you expect? I'm not able to change the layout of my squad."

"We know that," Kami answered while she slowed to a trot as we reached the Ramen Shop.

"Rhia, are you bringing the whole pack?" Naruto asked and I nodded.

"Jiraya said it was alright and I want to bring them with. I can't leave my pack."

"Okay, okay, don't get so defensive!"

"I'm not!"

"It doesn't seem like that!"

"Well I'm sorry!"

"Ah man," Jiraya sighed, "this is going to be one long trip." I laughed with Naruto and Kami fell in step with Naruto as we began our trip.

"So wait, we have to stay here and practice our Jutsu alone while you go off with some woman!"

"Man, he really is a pervert," I sighed and turned to Naruto as Jiraya left. "I hate to do this, but I have to get a few things from the shops here. I don't make it here very often and there's always a few herbs and medicines I can buy only here that aren't in the Leaf Village."

"Oh," he sighed, his shoulders drooping, "That's fine, I guess. You'll be back soon though, right?"

"Of course," I answered, smiling at him.

"That's a relief," he sighed.

"I'll see you soon." I hugged him quickly. "Kami, Sasu, Moonlight, and Fell where will you be?"

"I'm taking these guys out to hunt," Kami replied and I nodded.

"Okay, if anything happens and you guys smell it, you get me right away, understand?"

"Of course." Then they ran off and I waved to Naruto as I went off into the city. I wasn't lying to Naruto; I really did need to get some stuff. The first thing I did when I began moving, I went to the green house here. I looked through the aisle, looking over the small baby plants to see which ones I would need. If I stayed in the Leaf Village, I would need to ask that Hokage if I could come here to buy some plants for my garden. Deciding on a select few, I picked up some plants for antidotes and a few poisonous plants for the few poisons I liked to create. I bought the plants and went to another green house with plants that they hadn't had there before. I bought those and a few baskets to carry everything in. I smiled as I made my way back to the hotel when suddenly Kami came running over to me."What's wrong Kami?" I asked nervously.

"It's Naruto." Without another word, I got on Kami's back and she ran back to the hotel as fast as she could.

"Is Naruto alright?"

"I don't know if he will be," Kami admitted and didn't answer anything else on the way there. I scrambled up the steps as I heard some fighting and gasped out as I turned to hallway.

"Itachi! Stop it!" Startled, the young seventeen year old Uchiha looked down at me.

"Rhiaonnia," he stated, letting Sasuke go by the neck.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as he walked towards me.

"Are you going to get in the way of our target?"

"Naruto… the Nine Tailed Fox to be more precise. Yes, I will. I will not let you harm my best friend."

"You give me no choice then."

"You leave her alone!" Kami growled, launching herself at him.

_"Rhia, let me out," _Oyashiro said and I nodded, closing my eyes. The other three came to stand beside Oyashiro and Kami and then Jiraya appeared, doing that toad stomach thing. I found myself unable to fight my old friend. Itachi and Kisame pushed me out of their way and left after creating this black fire thing. Jiraya collected it in a scroll and then came over to also look at Sasuke. I was checking him out, but I didn't know what was wrong. Guy attacked at Jiraya and while Guy said his apologizes, I got them talked into coming back to the Leaf Village without fighting.


	28. The Agreement

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Agreement**

"Okay, so we get to do whatever we want now?" I grumbled, my arms folded across my chest as I walked around with Naruto for a moment with Kami, Sasu, Moonlight, and Fell.

"Hey, this is pretty great!" Naruto said as he looked around.

"Oh, yeah," I replied sarcastically. "I'm going to go around to see if I can find anymore plant stores." I disappeared from his side.

"_Rhia? Can you let me out?"_

"Oh, Oyashiro, do you want to?" She nodded and I did. "What are you staring at?!" I yelled as people stopped to look at us. Oyashiro laughed her melodic laugh and put her arm through mine.

"This is a pretty cool place," she mused as we began walking.

"It is." She seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Rhia, what would you say if I told you I liked someone?"

"One moment, Oyashiro. Kami, why don't you and the others go do what you want?" I asked and she growled her agreement before dashing off with the others. "Now… YOU LIKE SOMEONE?! THIS IS AMAZING! WHO IS IT?!" She smiled.

"Would you get mad if I told you it was… your brother?"

"You like Itamaki? Ooh, that's so cute! Are you going to tell him?"

"W-what do you mean?" she stammered, waving her hand in front of her bright red face. "He doesn't like me like that. You should tell Naruto how you feel!" "He doesn't like me like that!" I looked at the ground. "He likes Sakura."

"I don't know… he seems to be getting jealous of you easily lately." My face grew darker.

"No, he hasn't. He's just protective," I mumbled. "Itamaki likes you. Maybe you should tell him!"

"No!"

"Come on," I said, nudging her. "We'll tell him when we get back to the village!"

"No, we're not," she managed to get out, her face almost tomato red. "Then, we'd have to tell Naruto here!"

"No! We're not." She was thoughtful for a moment before her beautiful face broke out into a smile.

"Okay, how about we tell them around the same time. When both are ready to tell the other then we tell them, but it can't be over more than five years."

"Okay," I agreed, liking the agreement.

"Now, who would go first?"

"You," I said quickly, expecting her to argue back.

"Okay," she sighed, "I'll tell him first, but then you'll have to tell Naruto. Truthfully, if I don't tell Itamaki soon I might lose him." My face shadowed over as I realized it.

"Hey, guys!" I looked up and smiled at Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Do you want to eat this food with me?"

"That's fine," Oyashiro agreed, pulling me along. We sat down together and began eating away at the food, talking at random.

"Let's buy something for the pervy sage," Naruto suggested as we finished up the food and I nodded, though I was looking up at the sky.

"Sure! Come on, let's go!" I took his hand and began running around the place.

"How about this?"

"Okay!" I smiled at him and then let go of his hand so he could get what he wanted to.

"You should tell him first." I blushed as Oyashiro said this into my ear and glanced at her.

"No, I won't! You said you would first."

"If you're not careful, you'll lose him. Either Sakura or Hinata will get him then." I glared at her.

"You don't think I haven't realized that?" My face shadowed over. "I don't know if I can tell him though. I have no idea how to."

"Just say so. It'll be quite easy."

"So basically all I do is go, _'Hi, Naruto, I like you and I was wondering if you felt the same way?'_ That seems kind of stupid if you ask me!"

"That was really good actually," Oyashiro praised, "You should have no trouble telling him."

"No! I'm not ready to yet!"

"How long have you liked him?" I bit my bottom lip, thinking back.

"I think I began liking him only as a friend when I met him on my sixth birthday and then I realized how much I really liked him when we started hanging out about when I was eight." She blinked.

"Whoa, it's been that long?"

"So? Is there a problem with that?"

"Of course not. Oh, Naruto's coming back!"

"Why did you say that? It makes it look suspicious," I stammered, my face turning red again.

"Hey, Rhia, are you alright?"

"That's fine to ask," Oyashiro snorted and I glared at her.

"Well, come on. I'll give you one guess where Pervy Sage is."

"Oh, I can give you a hint. He's with a woman."

"No way! I never would've guessed!" We laughed together and for the first time in a long time it felt like long ago when we were ten.

"Naruto, we're going to be friends forever aren't we?" I asked as we continued looking into all the perverted places.

"We should be." I grew uneasy at the comment.

"What do you mean?" He blushed.

"Uh, nothing," he answered. "Hey, I found him!" My eyes traveled to the table in front of Jiraya and I stared in shock.

"Naruto," I said softly and he looked where I did. I sighed while Naruto freaked out on Jiraya and then I heard someone say something mean to Naruto. I saw one of Naruto's food things had flown off of his stick thing and had landed on another guy's jacket. The person following him began bragging about how the guy had been from one of the five great villages at one time. I rolled my eyes when Jiraya stood up.

"Naruto, Rhia, you better watch. This is what I will be teaching you." While wondering that he was actually going to be teaching us something, I watched as he collected Chakra to his palm and then hit the guy with it. My eyes widened and I tried remember where I had heard of that Jutsu. "Come on, let's get moving."


	29. The Past

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either Naruto**

**Chapter 29: The Past**

"Okay, I will be showing you the first step of this Jutsu. There are three parts to it and you'll all learn each one individually. You'll also be doing this by yourself without any help from each other. Understand?" We both nodded and Jiraya showed us the first step. "Naruto, you stay here and practice this. Rhia, you come with me." I followed Jiraya until he stopped. "Rhia, you should be able to get this pretty easily. I need you to learn this in only a couple days, alright? That way, you can help me search for Tsunade."

"Okay," I answered, nodding.

"Do what I had Naruto do." I took the water balloon and began thinking. _Okay, so the ball got really bumpy when Jiraya had been collecting his Chakra in the ball. This means that the Chakra would be spiraling in two different directions. _I nodded, happy with my decision and began doing what I had planned. Within a couple seconds the ball burst. "Impressive," he murmured. "I didn't think you'd learn it that fast. I'll get the thing for the next step, but I need you to sketch a picture of her so we can find her."

"What ones? I mean, like what ages?"

"I don't know. Probably when she was a teen to about thirty, if that."

"No old ages?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll get started on that if you'll get me some pictures to copy."

"Right here. I'll take those back as soon as you're done."

"Okay."

"I'll see you in about two hours with these. I'm going to guess you'll be with some women?"

"What do you mean? I'll be starting my search for Tsunade."

"Oh, okay," I sighed, "I'll have Kami look for you when I'm done. Make sure to get whatever you need to after I'm done with the pictures. I'll tell you as soon as I find something on Tsunade."

"Okay that's fine. Go sketch her up and we'll begin looking."

"Yes." I began heading to town again to get my sketch book so I could draw those pictures real quick. Easily, I got the pictures done, sketching it as a quick sketch since I planned to sketch a better one later. I sent the pictures to Jiraya by Kami. The others stayed behind since they were tired from running as much as they had the day before. Kami informed her that they ran for four hours straight after a piece of food and then ran all the way back. A whole eight hours total.

"Are you ready to start moving around?" Fell asked, lifting his goldish eyes to see what I was doing.

"No, not yet. We'll probably start tomorrow," I answered, biting onto the pencil eraser on the top of the pencil.

"Why tomorrow?" Sasu whined.

"Because I want to get the sketch perfectly and I need to go over my Medical Jutsus and scrolls." Moonlight snorted.

"You know your Jutsus real well and are amazing at them. You don't need to practice them."

"Well… I picked up new medical scrolls," I admitted, "and I wanted to try learning how to do it."

"Oh, that's why?" Fell piped up. "Sure, we can wait. We could use the rest anyway."

"Thanks," I answered, smiling at him and began finishing up the touches on the picture. "Do you think I should add color or not?"

"Probably not," Moonlight suggested as she began licking some mud off her legs.

"That's probably a good idea."

"Of course it is," she scoffed, but she was looking at me gently.

"Moonlight, are you planning to have kids?"

"I might," she admitted. "But I don't know with who."

"You'll find someone," I said.

"Just like you'll find someone, whether it's Naruto or someone else," Oyashiro added.

"I don't know who it will be," I said.

"I know you don't. So then you're sketch is complete?"

"No, not fully."

"But definitely close."

"Yeah."

"Good. Finish up and you can start practicing." I nodded and began finishing up the last details.

"There! What do you think?" I bubbled, holding the thing in front of them.

"That's likes almost exactly like her!" Oyashiro blurted, then blushed as we all looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"You know Tsunade?" I questioned, looking at her excitedly.

"Yeah," she murmured, blushing even more in embarrassment.

"That's so awesome!"

"Not really. She has a bad temper."

"So what! I've always wanted to mean her. She's amazing with Medical Ninjutsu and helped the village in so many ways I can't name them at the moment!"

"Okay, so you think she's amazing. While Orochimaru kept me in his head-What?" she asked as I gave her a questioning look.

"You were in Orochimaru's head?"

"Well, duh. How else could he put me in your head?" She shrugged. "He figured I would've destroyed you, but I didn't. You gained control over me, though he still has some over me. The only reason why is because I had been in his head for almost fifty years."

"Really?"

"Yeah, anyway, I was in his head while he was still in the Leaf Village and I watched the different scenes with him, Jiraya, and Tsunade. She has a thing for the Pervy Sage, though she'd never admit it."

"Do you know whenever anyone likes each other."

"Hey! I've been traveling through people's heads for generations," she said indignantly. "I've been around since the Leaf Village was created. Someone sealed me into someone else, then when that person's death was near, they put me in someone else's head and so forth. Orochimaru's mother ended up with me when she was little and she gave me to Orochimaru once she felt herself beginning to lose her life. Orochimaru broke that though and knew that if he did, then I'd be berserk and try to kill the person and take over their body. He didn't think you'd be able to take me over and control me."

"Really? So then I almost did die!"

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Hey, don't apologize. It was Orochimaru's fault."

"Still, I never knew I'd be able to almost live outside a mind for once. It's nice," she sighed happily, falling into some pillows. I grinned and fell beside her.

"So why did someone place you into someone else's mind?"

"Oh right. I was about fifteen when I came to the Leaf Village. I was to marry into a very important Clan when I fell in love with someone else. I confronted him and we became friends. About a year later, there was only a month to my wedding and I had lost all hopes that he might like me as I liked him. Then exactly one month from my wedding, he kissed me and we knew then we'd run off with each other a few days before my wedding. My to-be-husband grew suspicious of us as we began spending more time together and finally he followed us. He saw my love kiss me and then confronted us. I tried to convince him he had done it, but he didn't believe me and drug me home by my hair to my mother and father to use a secret Jutsu my parents had created. He ordered them to seal me in his mind… after I produced a child. They agreed when they heard the story and for the next several weeks, he forced sex upon me until at last I was pregnant. After nine painful months, I gave birth to my beautiful daughter named Aaralyn. Then, I was sealed away in my so called husband's head. I was put into my daughter's head after I ordered him to when one day he was going to rape my daughter and then I killed him with my own hands. Then on I was passed through generations of my daughter's children. They were all girls… until at last we came to the last girl descendant. She married Orochimaru's father and then gave Orochimaru me when she fell ill a couple weeks after she had him. Then he put me inside you." She looked at me sadly. "It's not that great of a story and it really sucks to be stuck in heads for all your life." I gazed at her as she slowly began crying and then pulled her into a hug. I never imagined what had actually happened to her and now I knew.

**~Author's Note~**

**Yes, I know this is short, but you needed to know about Oyashiro's past. What really sucks, is I'm so far in this story I'm going to have to go into Shippuden. We'll be skipping over all the filler arcs after Sasuke leaves and Menma T.T I love Menma! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter when it's out!**


	30. Ha we found you!

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either Naruto**

**Chapter Thirty: Ha we found you!**

**~Author's Note: I don't remember if I told you guys that I'm going to be putting this story in the shippuden series also. You'll have to give me a break because once Shippuden comes, it's going to take a hell of a lot longer getting this out so I apologize deeply. I hope you enjoy it! Now to the story. Oh, did I tell you I finished my first novel and that I'm going to try publishing it in the spring time? I'm excited!~**

"That's real good, Rhia," Oyashiro praised as she walked over to me. I nodded, breathing heavily from my long training session.

"Thanks," I said when I caught my breath.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"Rhia, there you are," Jiraya laughed as he walked out from behind a tree.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"How is your Chakra? Are you low?"

"No, not really," I answered coolly.

"Then, you can do the next stage of the Rasengan. You know that it's called that, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well give it a shot." He threw me a rubber ball and then picked one up himself. "Watch." I watched as the rubber ball began getting bumpy again and then blew up with a large amount of force. I blinked and then looked at my ball. "Are you going to give it a shot?"

"Just give me a second!" I snapped and looked back at the ball. Then I decided to do the same thing as I had before and I found that I only burst it open. I looked at it in defeat. Jiraya laughed.

"Looks like your hands will be full for the next couple days." My body began getting numb.

"My Chakra's low," I murmured before collapsing.

(Jiraya's Pov)

I sighed as Rhia fell to the ground from exhaustion and looked at her while Oyashiro went back into her head since she couldn't be out if Rhia was out of Chakra. It really did look like her skull was ripped apart then put back together. I bent down and picked Rhia up in my arms. She didn't stir one bit. "You must have really used a lot of Chakra today." I began making my way to the hotel we were staying in when I saw Naruto. "Ah, Naruto-"

"You pervert! I can't believe you're going to-"

"Hey, I was just checking on Rhia and she was unconscious!" I defended. "She's too young for me anyways. You can take her back to the hotel room, okay!"

"Fine, Pervy Sage," Naruto answered, taking Rhia from my arms. He began walking back to where our hotel was and I smiled. Good, now I could go back to my research…

(Rhia's Pov)

I stirred and then cracked my eyes open. The sun was bright. I closed my eyes again. "Rhia, are you alright?" I heard Kami ask and looked at her.

"Where am I?"

"Back at the hotel. You used too much Chakra a week ago and apparently it did a wonderful number to you."

"A WEEK!" I screeched, shooting up. I grabbed hold of my side, groaning and fell back down.

"You'll be down longer though," Jiraya said as he walked in, swaying slightly.

"Are you drunk?" I accused.

"No, of course not." Then he hiccuped.

It was completely obvious he was drunk though.

"Lay down and sleep," I ordered. He collapsed to his bed. I pushed myself up back up and shakily got to my feet. I managed to my bag and pulled out some pills to help me regain my strength faster and then sat down, closing my eyes and calling out Oyashiro. I opened my eyes to find her in front of me. "How was your time in my head?" I asked.

"Tiring," she yawned, stretching.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Don't be. It's not your fault Jiraya did that to you." I smiled at her. "You're going to wait a couple more days until you train though."

"Are you going to start agreeing with everyone else?!"

"Do you have any idea how exhausted you were? It was smoldering me!"

"Okay, fine I'll wait." She nodded her approval.

"Good. Do you want to go visit Naruto?"

"We can," I agreed and got up.

"No, you shouldn't go," Kami argued.

"I want to go visit Naruto!"

"Fine," she growled, "but Oyashiro, make sure she doesn't train at all."

"I'll be sure," she promised. I got to my feet and followed after Oyashiro. "He's this way!"

"I'm coming!" We both started into a run and she showed me around for a while. "Naruto!" I ran up behind him and threw my arms around him.

"Whoa! Rhia, careful!" Naruto said and I let go of him.

"Sorry. I'm a little over energized right now." I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Are you all better then?"

"Kami wants me to rest an extra couple days before I begin training again." I scowled. "I'm fine besides being a little weak right now, but I'll be up on my feet tomorrow."

"Great!"

"I'll leave you alone. You probably want to get back to training."

"Can you tell me what you think of how I do this?"

"Sure." He popped the water balloon before he could do it right. I bit my lip. "That was off Naruto," I said after a moment.

"I know that. Have you passed this part?"

"Yeah," I admitted.

He sighed. "I thought so. Don't worry though! I'll catch up with you soon! Just you wait!" I smiled.

Then I became serious. "As if! I'll so beat you at this before you!"

"Whatever!" he said. "Just wait! This will be down in less than two weeks! You got that?!"

"Let's see you try!" Then I turned away and smiled to myself before running off. I was sure Naruto would get it now.

"What was that about?" Oyashiro asked. I grinned at her.

"I wanted to get him motivated on finishing the first step. It usually works."

"That's nice," she replied, smiling at me.

"Yeah! Now let's get some rest and then tomorrow I can get back to training."

The next morning, I was able to get out and training fully again. I got the second part mastered after a couple hours and then showed Jiraya. He announced it as a full pass and told me to go search for Tsunade for a while. I walked over to random people who might know where she was. Some say they had seen her before when I showed them the picture, but that it had been months ago and she had left right away. I would ask in what direction and they tell me, but then I'd find another lead in a different direction and I'd have to give up on both information. I sighed and fell to the ground after another two weeks of exhausted searching.

"Rhia," I heard Jiraya say and I looked over at him.

"What do you want Pervy Sage?"

"Naruto has finally mastered the first step."

"Really! That's awesome!"

"I went and got the stuff for the next step for him and picked up your last step. Here." He threw me a plain balloon. "Now watch at what you need to do."

"Why are you teaching me this?" I asked him.

"Oh, now you're asking. I had a feeling you might want to have more to do on the trip while looking for Tsunade." I nodded. "Now, watch." I watched as the balloon in the middle of his palm stay perfectly still, but I could feel the Chakra inside of it.

"That's amazing!" I gushed and then looked at my balloon. "Okay so if there is power rotating in the balloon then you keep the Chakra suppressed inside in a tight ball while the power travels to its max."

"Very good. Now, let's see if you can do it." I nodded and did as he did. For a minute the thing stayed compressed, but then suddenly it blew up. "Looks like this will be some work for you."

"So!"

"Enjoy!"

"Are you even searching for Tsunade at all!" I called angrily as he walked off, clearly ready to do 'research'.

"Of course I am," he answered, looking back at me. I glared at him as he walked away and then began my focusing again. The balloon popped once more. I glared at it. What had happened to my concentration? I closed my eyes and cleared my mind of everything. I didn't even hear Oyashiro's protesting at the back of my mind. Once calm, I opened my eyes and did the same thing. It didn't pop. I smirked. I pulled the balloon off my hand and did the same thing without the balloon.

"Yes!" I cheered and then turned and hit a tree with the power. It did exactly as it was supposed to. I grinned even more. Now I completed the Rasengan. I closed my eyes and let out Oyashiro. "Okay, so take this and see if you can find anyone. I have another copy I can use to find Tsunade. Contact me if you get any information that isn't too old."

"Right." We both disappeared from each others' sides and began our search again. The next morning, I informed Jiraya of my accomplishment. He nodded his approval and told me to focus only on finding Tsunade. I began growing worried as Naruto didn't appear for bed some nights, but then he'd appear when I'd promise myself the next morning to look for him. I'd act as if I had never been worried; I'd smile at Naruto, eat breakfast with him and then we'd part ways to do what we needed to. Sometimes I ate dinner with him and we'd fall asleep together discussing something random, but usually that didn't happen. Either I'd come back too late and he'd be asleep and vice versa with him. Finally, almost a month later, I was in a bar kind of place, asking around. "I know who you're talking about." I whipped around and smiled kindly at the man.

"Would you like a drink? I'm too young to buy anything, but I can give you the money."

"Nah, I got plenty money from this lady." He pointed to her picture.

"I bet you did," I answered sheepishly. "Anyway, can you tell me where she is?"

"She said she was going to a more lively place to earn some more money." He told me the name of the place and I thanked him, told the bartender to give him a drink and I paid for it before running off. I skidded to a halt in the room.

"Kami!" I gasped out. "I need you to go and tell Jiraya and Naruto that I found information on Tsunade and I know where she is. I'm going after her, but I need you to stay behind and tell them."

"I'll inform Jiraya. Hurry." I nodded and took off. Sasu caught up with me about fifteen miles out.

"Get on my back, Rhia." I shook my head, breathing hard.

"I can do this fine," I grunted, speeding up.

"You're right, you can," he agreed and picked up his pace. "If you get too worn out, tell me and I'll let you on my back." I nodded and continued running for almost two days. Finally, Sasu told me he caught scent of her and told me where. It was near the castle of the place. I found destruction when I got there and then I tripped only to land in front of someone. Breathing too heavily, I looked up at the person.

"Tsunade," I whispered and she looked down at me just as I passed out again from exhaustion.

(Tsunade's Pov)

"Milady, is she alright?" I eyed the blackish wolf laying beside the girl on the bed and nodded.

"She'll be alright. She's exhausted as if she ran thousands of miles."

"She had," the wolf answered softly, looking up at me and curling closer to the girl. "Rhiaonnia Mitarashi is her name and my name is Sasu. You might know her."

"No, I do not," I answered, trying to remember where I had heard the name. "Why had she run so far?"

"I-I was looking for you," I heard the girl gasp out and looked up at her. She had pushed herself up to a sitting position. I watched in amazement as she did some hand signs and began healing herself.

"You're a Medical Ninja," I stated as a fact, but she nodded anyways.

"Yes, I am. I am from the Leaf Village."

"Are you hungry? Shizune and I were just going out to eat," I informed.

"I wouldn't mind some food."

"Can you walk?"

"Yes. I have some of my strength back from when I healed myself. Where is my pouch?"

"Right here, Rhia," Sasu told her, passing her a bag with his mouth.

"Thank you Sasu," she answered and looked through it before pulling out some leaves. She put them in her mouth and chewed them up, a face of disgust placed on her face.

"They don't taste too good?" She nodded. "Try adding some honey."

"I would normally, but I don't have any with me right now."

"Come on." Rhia nodded and got out of the bed. She kneeled down beside Sasu and whispered something to him before following us again.

"What did you say to him?" I asked her suspiciously.

"I told him to look for the rest of our pack. We got separated." She wasn't lying. I could tell.

"Alright. Here we are." I went to a back seat and ordered some food with her and also a bottle of Sake.

(Rhia's Pov)

"Tsuande!" Tsunade jumped to her feet.

"Jiraya!" she exclaimed. I accidently spit out all the water I had been drinking and I looked back at the two in the doorway.

"Naruto! Jiraya!" I bubbled happily and I saw Tsunade glance at me. "I'm so happy to see you!"


	31. The Fight

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Fight**

"What are you doing here, Rhia?" Naruto frowned as he sat down beside me. I smiled at him.

"Oh, I ran all the way over here and met up with her and she took care of me before you got here and we went out to eat when you two showed up. Did Kami and the others-"

"Them and Sasu are getting food right now," Naruto told me and I nodded.

"Good." He smiled at me.

"Rhia, why don't you go look after Oyashiro? She's beaten up pretty well," Jiraya said and I looked up at him startled.

"Oyashiro?" I got up. "How?"

"She ran into a friend while she went after you."

I growled. "Him, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll go check on her." I knew he wanted me to leave so he could talk to Tsunade in peace with Naruto. I left and found Oyashiro already waiting for me outside.

"Hey there impatient," she laughed once we were away from the place.

"Leave me alone! I wanted to catch her!"

"He did meet up with Tsunade though," Oyashiro informed.

"She met up with Orochimaru?"

"I found his Chakra trail and followed it to her. He offered to bring back her dearest ones if she healed his arms."

"And you heard over all of this."

"Yes, I did. I heard every bit," she sighed. "I almost wished I hadn't. We aren't to tell Jiraya unless we know for sure if Tsunade's going to agree."

"Do you think she will?"

"She didn't decline. I think she's debating on it."

"She is? Are you serious?"

"Do you know that tale?"

"What tale?"

Oyashiro smiled slightly. "The tale of Tsunade's past?"

"No, I don't know that much about her except that she was an exceptional Medical Ninja and was a great ninja."

"She had Orochimaru as a teammate on her squad along with Jiraya. The first loss she had was when her little brother got killed in an attack. Really, though, I believe it was from the necklace that was the first Hokage's. Then she met Don, a guy she grew to fell in love with. She gave him the Hokage's necklace and he died the next day. She hasn't given the necklace since, she's blood phobic, and she refuses to treat anyone."

"She treated me," I began.

"No, she simply checked you over. She did not treat you."

"Okay, fine. Is that the shortened version?"

"Yes."

"I see. So what your saying is she's debating whether or not to bring back her loved ones and heal Orochimaru's arms. If she does that she-"

Suddenly, Oyashiro gripped my arm. I looked over at her and my eyes widened. That creature was back. "Oyashiro," I whimpered as her grip tightened on my arm and out of pain, tears sparked up into my eyes. "Please, let go."

"Rhia," it said in a sickening voice. "I'm going to kill you!" I let out a scream as I felt the bone beginning to crack in my arm. Her figure flickered, but she stayed as she was.

"Let go, Oyashiro!" I yelled, trying to pull my arm away. I closed my eyes. "I control you!" She gasped out and fell to the ground, her figure changing back to normal. I fell to my knees, gripping my arm and wincing.

"R-hia, are you okay?" she whispered, looking up and I saw her face transform into horror. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes as she put her hands over her nose and mouth in a triangle shape.

"Can you help me wrap it up?" I asked quietly.

"Sure." She crawled over and got some wrap out from my bag. She studied my arm. "It doesn't look to bad. Mostly bad bruising." She wrapped my arm tightly, me wincing quite a bit, and then she backed away again. "Rhia, I think maybe you should send me away back to Anko and Itamaki. I'm not going to be much use here right now. Especially if we meet Orochimaru in battle. He controls me better since he was my original person. You have to."

"I'll send you tomorrow if it makes you feel better," I answered softly. "Let's get back to the hotel we're in."

"Okay." Oyashiro rose to her feet and helped me up. Together, we walked back to the main roads until Oyashiro sensed some people's presences. Those some people's being Jiraya and Naruto. Oyashiro went to Naruto's presence. He looked up as the door opened and saw it was me.

"What do you want Rhia?" he asked, looking back down at some paper.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. That maybe you lied to me!" I flinched at the anger in his voice.

"What did I do?" I asked softly.

"You lied to me about this mission! You knew we were looking for this grandma so she could become the next Hokage! You completely lied to me!"

"You never asked!"

"Never asked? I asked whenever I had a chance if you knew who we were looking for! You always answered, 'no, I don't.' every single time and I believed you!"

"I couldn't tell you! I had to look for her to ask her to keep me in the village!"

"Please, don't fight," Oyashiro said gently, going to go between us.

"Stay out of this!" Naruto glared at me. "So much for being a friend Rhia! A friend doesn't lie to another friend!" He stormed out passed me into the hall. I stared at the place he had been sitting at and then walked over to my bed.

"Rhia, please put me inside your head," Oyashiro said and I nodded, doing as she asked. I fell onto my pillow and a I placed my head on my pillow, I began crying. So now Naruto hated me.

(Naruto's POV)

I stood outside the room Rhia laid in and I could already hear her crying. I was tired of it though. Of everyone always keeping things from me. I walked away from the door and outside. I was going to master the Rasengan now.

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm so very sorry I haven't posted lately. Going between finishing up projects for school, getting my manuscript of Vantasia: The Tiny Peoples, trying to get Amira Malfoy (name of account on her) to leave me alone about Aran (alias I won't tell his real name), working on my novel Untitled, Unrequited Love (I own that title. No taky for own personal novel. it's mine and Amira's!)****, working on my sequeal to Vantasia, and trying to work on twenty bagillion other stories, I've bene really busy. I have up until chapter 40 done now. Oh, and we will see how far my imagination will run. For when we hit the shippuden stage of this Naruto story, I will not be following on in the story line, it will be completely off from the real Naruto show because i'm not going to wait until every Naruto Shippuden DVDs and read all the manga to get any ideas so I hope you like the story after we hit Shippuden. Thanks! =^.^=**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Georgalina (Amira Malfoy's Cousin)**


	32. Stupidity

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either Naruto**

**Chapter 32: Stupidity**

"No! Naruto!" I cried as I ran in front of Orochimaru with his sword. Kabuto had knocked Naruto down after he had mastered the Rasengan. I took the blow through my shoulder.

"Rhia, we don't want to harm you. You've managed to control Oyashiro without any problems. You're a very good test subject."

"You'll have to harm me if you plan on getting hold of Naruto. You'll have to kill me!" I yelled back at him, though my voice shook and wasn't much above a whisper.

"I'll have to?" He sighed. "Fine, if I have to, I will!" Orochimaru came at me with the sword pointed right at my heart. He went to jab it in-

FREEZE! Sorry, I'm way ahead of myself. We should probably rewind back about five days before. What do you say to that?

Enjoy the story please!

"Naruto! Stop walking away from me!"

"Just shut up!" He turned to me angrily

"What did I do to upset you so much?"

"Lying to me! You have no idea what my life's been like!"

"I know what your life has been like Naruto! I understand why you're upset, but don't take it out on me all the time!"

"Obviously you don't know what's happened in my life! First, I was orphaned before I could even meet my parents, I get lied to by my whole village, shunned from them, and then I got told I have the Nine tails in me by Mizuki as he tried to kill me! What do you think my life has been like?"

"I know your life wasn't beautiful. My life isn't beautiful either, Naruto! I was raised hated by my own mother! At least you had a name! My name, I had to give it to myself because I wasn't worthy enough for my mother to give me one! I hadn't had a name the first seven years of my life, my brother almost got killed being drowned in a tub. He tried to kill me and I've had something placed in my head that's tried to kill me! I barely have control over Oyashiro right now! Oh, and I can't forget the little detail I can't get my feelings under control and right now my best friend hates me beyond belief! You think you've had it bad? I've had it just as bad!" Naruto turned away from me and walked away. "Fine! Walk away, I don't care anymore!" I stormed off to the hotel room I had been staying in and kicked Jiraya awake. "Jiraya! I'm staying with Tsunade!" I growled, gathering up everything.

"Fine," he mumbled, still asleep. I snorted and grabbed all my stuff, heading out into the hall. I knocked on Tsunade room. A door opened and Shizune stood in the doorway.

"Oh, Rhia, how are you?" she asked.

"Can I stay with you? I don't want to be stuck with Naruto and Jiraya any more."

"Sure, Lady Tsunade won't mind," she answered, stepping away from the doorway to let me in.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I looked at her once I set my stuff up.

"Shizune, would you mind training with me today? I want to see how well my Medical Ninjutsu really is."

"Training?" Shizune blinked, clearly surprised.

"Yes. Would you mind?"

"No, we can train."

"Thank you." She smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to start right now?"

"I would like to."

"Alright, then, let's begin." Just then, Tsunade walked in.

"What are you going to begin?" she asked, looking between both of us.

"I'm going to help Rhia train," Shizune informed. Tsunade nodded.

"I'm going to watch." She stood outside with Tonton in her arms while Shizune and I began.

~Some Hours Later~

"Oyashiro, keep her busy!" I ordered as I began moving around in my brown pouch, searching for the poison removal I had created. Shizune took a step forward, not to attack, but to check. As soon as she heard my order, she stopped in her footsteps. I could feel Tsunade watching me as I broke open the wound and then threw the goop on the wound. In moments, I felt the poison dissolve away. I healed the wound and saw Oyashiro keeping Shizune busy like I asked. I winced as my arm let off a sharp pain and grabbed hold of the fractured upper arm. It was getting worse.

"Stop!" Tsunade ordered and Oyashiro instantly backed off, eying Tsunade suspiciously as she walked over to me. "Take off the wrap."

"It's fine," I muttered, rubbing it before wincing again.

"Let me see." I hesitantly let my hand drop away from the wrap and she removed the bandage I had put around it. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I hurt myself on accident." There was over a foot long bruise on my arm.

"That can't have been hurt by yourself. What happened?" I winced as she touched the arm. She frowned. "The bones are shattered pretty well. I can fix those."

"Lady Tsunade," I heard Oyashiro say softly as she got beside me. "I accidently lost control and did that to Rhia." She looked up at Oyashiro.

"You did this?" She nodded.

"You must know about me. I am Oyashiro." Her eyes widened.

"You're the one who got sealed away during the first years of the village. Am I correct?"

"You are, milady."

"You were with Orochimaru. I saw you once or twice, but you looked different than now."

"When I was with him, he thrived with evil. I was transformed to evil until he placed me inside Rhia's head."

"Orochimaru… placed you in Rhia's head?"

"Yes." Her eyes narrowed and seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Can I begin my training again?" I asked, looking at her.

"No, you cannot."

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

"You're arm needs time to heal. You aren't going to be training at all." I sighed.

"Fine." Oyashiro smiled and walked with me back to my room. Kami and the others were out hunting again so they weren't around at the time.

(Naruto's POV)

I knocked on Tsunade's door that night. Jiraya had informed me Rhia had moved to her room. "What do you need, Naruto?" Shizune asked as she let me in.

"I wanted to see how Rhia was."

"She's asleep right now. She's quite tired." I looked over at her in the bed and saw her head nuzzled deeply into her pillow as she murmured something in her sleep before turning over. As she did, I saw the long bruise running down her arm. _'I barely have control over Oyashiro right now!'_ The sentence she had shouted at me came back to my head and I looked over at the black haired girl who stared out the window, not registering I was there. The sentence she shouted at me made sense now; Oyashiro had done that…Rhia didn't have control… "Naruto? Is everything alright?"

"W-what? Oh, yeah, everything's fine."

"Listen, we need to talk," she said and began telling me the story.

(Rhia's Pov) (About five days later)

Over the next few days, I continued my training with Shizune, Tsunade watching as I worked. I knew also while she watched, she was debating whether or not to actually go through with the deal Orochimaru sat out in front of her. That night I walked into the room and saw Naruto down on Shizune's bed unconscious. "What happened?" I asked nervously as I walked over beside them.

"He's just unconscious from exhaustion," Tsunade informed me. "He won't wake up for another couple days at least." I looked at him.

"What about your decision? The deal with Orochimaru; what's up with that?"

"It's none of your business." I flinched at the harshness of her voice.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune began. I didn't hear what else she said. I was numb to the bone. She was actually planning to-

"Shizune!" I got down beside the fallen attendant. "Tsunade! You can't keep doing this. You're harming those close to you-" I stopped as she hit me with the same thing as Shizune and fell to the ground, feeling my strength disappearing. Before I knew it, blackness covered my vision and then I felt nothing.

**~Author's Note~****  
Foot long bruises do hurt you know**


	33. Getting Control

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter 33: Getting Control**

"Hey, Rhia." I groaned and rolled over on my side.

"Wait a minute, I'm having such a great dream of…" I sighed and nuzzled my head a little.

"Rhia, get up!" I jumped at the voice and looked up. Naruto kneeled above me.

"Naruto?"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"You're talking to me…"

"Yeah, so?"

"You've been ignoring me lately."

"Oh, right…" He fell silent. My eyes widened.

"What day is it?"

"It's the next day. I have no idea why I woke up, I was supposed to be training…"

"Why?"

"Oh, to prove to Tsunade that I can master the Rasengan in a week."

"That's idiotic right now! Don't you know about the deal that's going on around here. Where's Shizune?"

"I'm right here, Rhia," she said slowly. "We have to get moving." She threw the window open and went to jump out when she gasped out.

"What is it?" I asked as I came beside her. "Oh, Pervy Sage! What are you doing here?" I bubbled as I saw him.

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Nope!" He sighed.

"I've lost all respect from both my students," he sighed. "I need your help, Shizune or Rhia." We both walked out over to him.

"Rhia, can you grab some water?" she asked after a moment.

"Sure!" I climbed back into the room. "Hey, Naruto can you grab some water for the Pervy Sage." He was still rooted to his spot.

"Oh, what? I mean, yeah, sure." He dashed around to begin what he needed to. I smiled my thanks and climbed back out, pouring a glass as I went.

"Here, Pervy Sage."

"Stop calling me that!" I pouted.

"Well, I would if you didn't act like such a pervert-"

"Rhia!" I looked down at Kami.

"What is it, Kami?"

"I need you to come here!"

"I probably won't come back, Shizune, but I'll be around, I promise," I said as I jumped down. I jogged over to Kami. "What's wrong?" I asked as I climbed onto her back.

"Tsunade is battling Kabuto and Orochimaru."

"_I should probably go,"_ Oyashiro began.

"No, you'll stay."

"_I shouldn't though!"_

"You're going to stay."

"_It's not safe."_

"I can get control over you, Oyashiro," I said, a closing note in my voice.

"_Fine," _she growled, not liking the idea.

"Hey, you need to learn that you're not going to hurt me so this will be good. You only do when Orochimaru's around so it's good time to practice." She huffed inside my mind, but didn't say anything else. Kami began running and as she did, the others of our pack began falling in with us.

"Mother," Moonlight panted as she continued, "Tsunade has begun fighting with Kabuto and Orochimaru. Mostly Kabuto. We'll want to stay out of it for now, but if she's about to get hurt then we have to intervene."

"We have to if she gets hurt at all!" I felt their presence then. "Go to Shizune and the others. They'll know what to do." Moonlight growled at her, but listened and began leading everyone to where she smelled Shizune.

"Rhia!" Naruto said as he caught sight of me.

"Shizune, we know where Tsunade is. Moonlight suggests we stay out of the fight though-" I began.

"We cannot!" she intervined.

"That's what I said. We need to catch her."

"Tonton has her smell. Tonton can lead."

"We can," Moonlight intruded, glancing around. "We need to hurry. Tsunade is using a lot of Chakra."

"Let's go then!" Naruto said and they all began running. I gripped Kami's scruff a little tighter.

"Don't worry, Rhia," she growled, picking up her pace.

"I want you guys to leave after we get there. Orochimaru will easily harm you," I ordered.

"You can't order us around," Sasu hissed catching up to us.

"I'm going to," I shot back.

"No, you're not!" Fell agreed with Sasu.

"We're going to leave," Kami decided after a moment.

"WHAT?" all three cried, staring at her.

"We must listen to Rhia. We aren't to intervene."

"You need to head back to the Leaf Village and check on Larka and Naru," I said.

"Fine, we'll head back." Kami stopped and I got off her back. I hugged everyone once before running after the others again. I saw all the marks in the ground when I saw Tsunade. I stared at her in surprise when I felt pain explode behind my eyes.

"_Rhia…" _

"I… control you… Oyashiro!" The creature let out a snarl and I cried out again as Oyashiro became what she used to be, coming out of my head. I collapsed to the ground, the others oblivious of it. All expect for Orochimaru. He smirked and came over close to me.

"Ah, Oyashiro, my darling," he said in his weird snakish voice. "How is she?"

"She's almost finished, master," she answered, her image flickering.

"Oyashiro! Don't do this," I whispered, looking up at her. Her gaze flickered to me and she gasped out suddenly, falling to the ground.

"Oyashiro?"

"Listen to me, Oyashiro-"

"Hey, Orochimaru! How about it, pal? Do you want to fight?" Jiraya asked as he walked over. "Leave the girl alone. Let her deal with her own demon."

"Oh, Jiraya. Fine, then, we'll have a little fun. I want to see if you're still the old goof ball you used to be."

Jiraya smirked. Oyashiro suddenly lunged at me and pulled me away from them. "Leave her to me, master, I'll finish her off," she promised smiling at me. She had changed once more; at first when I had first met her she had looked like some horrid creature, but now she was different. She had her beautiful face and everything, but a evil smirk was where her gentle smile would be. She looked just plain evil now.

"Oyashiro, don't do this," I said softly, though my voice was strained. Already, the fractured arm I had was beginning to crack again and I could feel other bones beginning to do it as well.

"Why shouldn't I?" she snarled, throwing me to the ground. I rolled over onto my stomach.

"Because you love me and my brother!" She stopped in her tracks. "Itamaki? Remember him? My brother? You told me you loved him and wanted to admit it to him!"

She clutched her head suddenly, groaning out in pain. "Don't speak about him! That filthy little son of a bitch!"

"He is not!"

"Then why can't he just love me back!" she cried out. "He doesn't! He loathes me and wishes me dead! How can I love someone when they're like that!"

"He doesn't! He has a hard time trusting you because you're like this!"

"I'm myself! Apparently he can't be happy with how I am."

"You're not like them! What would Aaralyn say?" I closed my mouth at this point, afraid I had upset her enough she would attack. Oyashiro stopped in her tracks.

"Don't ever mention my daughter again!" she growled, grabbing hold of me again. I didn't even have time to cry out when she cracked my other arm bone in half. I simply stared at her in shock and fear and pain.

"Fine, then kill me," I said hoarsely, my voice caked with pain. "I don't want to go through this suffering anymore, but just remember that you could have had the life you had wanted before your husband had sealed you away." Her figure flickered again. And then she was back to normal.

"Oh, Rhia!" she sobbed, pulling me to her in a hug. "I'm so sorry!"

"Careful!" I broke in and she let go.

"I'll tie it up-"

"No, I need to go help the others."

"Be careful."

"You're coming with. We're going to help Jiraya first and we'll face Orochimaru together." She smiled.

"Yes, yes we will."

"Come on!"

"Right!" Together, we ran into the battle, hoping for a good outcome.

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm sorry to say this, but I will not be updating my stories at all for two weeks. I am going to Colorado and won't be able to get on. I is so sorry, but I can't update on Fanfiction. I should havef quite a few chapters when I get back though. =^.^= I'll put up all the way to the first Shippuden and then I won't update until I get back. Bye! And thanks for reading!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	34. Confusion

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either Naruto**

**Chapter 34: Confusion**

"I have to?" Orochimaru sighed. "Fine, if I have to, I will!" His sword once more came out of his stomach and he launched himself at me. I closed my eyes, ready for the blade to puncture through my heart, but it never came. Slowly, I opened my eyes and found Tsunade in front of us.

"Tsunade," I sighed, falling down beside Naruto from blood loss.

"You know as a medical ninja you're supposed to not get injured," she whispered, shaking from either fear from the blood or pain, I hadn't been able to tell.

"Oh, Tsunade," Orochimaru sighed, "you aren't supposed to get killed. We need you alive so you can heal my arms…" I didn't hear the rest; there was a a buzzing in my ears now.

"Naruto," I whispered, touching his hand lightly since it was so close to mine. "Thank you… for being my friend." Then everything went dark.

(Later On)

"Rhia…" A faded voice spoke to me, but I had no idea where it was. I tried to lift myself off the ground, but the pain was too great.

"We have to get her back to the village," another voice added to the other. "I'll be able to treat her better there."

"I'll carry her." My body was lifted off the ground. I tried to tell them to put me back down, that I was in too much pain, but I couldn't. My voice wouldn't work. I tried to struggle free, but their grip tightened. "_, she's moving." I didn't catch the name.

"She is? That's a good sign. Let's see if we can talk to her and see if we can get a reply, _." The names were still out of the conversation. It was infuriating. Slowly, I could feel the heavy weight on my arms beginning to lift. The pain was disappearing.

"Maybe, I should see if I can get to her wherever she is," a melodic voice suggested.

"It's worth a shot. Go on, Oya_." Oya? Oyashiro? I heard another presence echoing around and tried to call out for them, but it was no use.

"Rhia!" The footsteps grew louder and closer to me and suddenly I was lifted up from the ground. "Hey, it's alright," she soothed as I began trying to struggle. I relaxed in her arms very slowly. "I'll bring you out of unconsciousness, but I have to warn you, you won't like it very much. You'll be in great pain." I nodded, not quite registering everything she was saying. Oyashiro smiled her beautiful, perfect smile down at me. "There's the light we have to head to. You should seem much lighter now." I was. Slowly, Oyashiro helped me to my feet and let me lean against her as we walked. She stopped just at the entrance of the light.

"_Come on, let's go through,"_ I said with my mind, surprised as it echoed through the whole cavern that was apparently my mind.

"I can't go through. You have to go yourself."

"_But I-"_

"You can make it yourself. If I went through, I would take over your body since I'd be the stronger one at the moment. You need to go through yourself. I have to go back out to Tsunade and the others."

_"Okay,"_ I hesitantly agreed and stumbled out to the light filled room. The moment I walked in, everything hit me like a boulder and I screamed as the pain filled my body.

"Rhia! It's alright!" I heard Naruto say loudly, trying to get me to hear over my screams. Oyashiro appeared in front of my vision.

"We have to get back to the village," Tsunade said, "her body is reacting worse that she's conscious and is shutting down. I can treat her better in the Leaf Village."

"I can teleport us there," Oyashiro said and turned to me. "Rhia, can you send me back to the Leaf Village?" As Oyashiro said this, she took hold of Naruto's arm and Tsunade's. I was lucky enough I wasn't completely out of it from pain. "Jiraya, take hold of Tsunade."

"Oyashiro, please go to the Leaf Village," I whispered before crying out again. I felt a large swoop in my stomach and gasped out.

"It's okay, Rhia," I heard Naruto say and I nodded once before I felt the pain come back.

"What the-"

"Get me to the hospital immediately," Tsunade snapped, taking me from Naruto. "Naruto, go get her mother. Does she have one?"

"I'll go get Anko immediately," he answered, rushing away.

"This way, Lady Tsunade," one ninja answered. Once more, I passed out from pain.

(Later On)

"Rhia, are you okay?" I heard another voice ask as I stirred.

"Why does everyone ask that?" I murmured and heard sighs of relief.

"Don't worry Rhia, you'll be fine," I heard Sasu mumbled, nuzzling my hand. I opened my eyes and looked around. Anko, Itamaki, Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraya, and Oyashiro stood around my bed, looking at my anxiously while Kami, Sasu, Moonlight, Fell, and Naru laid down around me by the others.

"Naru, how's Larka?" He beamed instantly.

"She had her pups just last night."

"That's great. How many?"

"Six she told me, but I haven't seen them quite yet." I nodded and struggled to sit up.

"You don't want to sit up just yet," Tsunade warned, her arms folded in front of her.

"I feel fine though." I noticed then that one of my arms were in a cast. "What happened?"

"When Orochimaru had control of me. Remember?" she said softly, glancing at Anko and Itamaki. I understood instantly.

"Right. I forgot."

"Are you feeling okay, sister?" Itamaki asked.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically. He smiled slightly.

"I guess I shouldn't have asked."

Suddenly my face fell. "Oh, Lady Tsunade, I have a question."

Tsunade blinked. "Yes, what is it?"

"Will I be able to stay in the Leaf Village? Do you know what happened with me?"

"Yes, Jiraya explained it already and I've agreed both you and your brother can stay."

"Thank you. And do you think you could help me train more as a Medical Ninja? I want to fully master my power." She began smiling.

"Yes, but you won't need much training. Just a little. You know most of everything I do."

"Thanks," I grinned. "Oh, when do I get out of here?"

"You're almost completely healed," she answered, "once we got you here I could take better care of you. You'll be fine and can get out tomorrow." I smiled.

"Great!"

**~Author's Note~**

**Yeah, I know Rhia passes out a lot, but what do you expect? She risks everything for Naruto because she loves him. Just wait, we're almost to Shipudden!**


	35. The Escape

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either Naruto**

**Chapter 35: The Escape**

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE THIS ONCE PLEASE IF YOU NORMALLY DON'T!**

"You need more Chakra, Rhia," Tsunade ordered as I stood there leaned over while panting, my fist resting on the cracked ground.

"Fine." I stood up and walked to another cleared space in my family's forest. I put another fist up, Chakra already collected and slammed down. The ground cracked up quite well and went everywhere. I looked up at Tsunade as she began clapping.

"Well done!" she praised, walking over to me. "Show me one more time that fake Scalpel technique you made up." I grinned and did the hand signs.

"I've used it on Naruto if you want to know. It seems like you're harmed by it, but really you're not. It's kind of like a Genjutsu."

"Do you specialize in Genjutsu?"

I shrugged. "I know a bunch of Genjutsu techniques, but I don't specialize. I just have it in case I need it." She nodded.

"We're going to take a break."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we'll begin again tomorrow." I frowned, but agreed to it and walked over to my wolves.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go see if Naruto wants to do something tonight." It had been about three weeks since we had come back to the Leaf Village. I had been training with Tsunade, trying to improve my Ninja skills more. I bit my lip as I remembered the plan I had made up. They would hate me for it. I looked sadly at the ground before I caught sight of Naruto and wiped the sadness off my face, grinning widely.

"Hey, Rhia!" Naruto called, waving an arm.

"Naruto! How are you?" I asked, stopping in front of him grinning. We hadn't talked since I had gotten out of the hospital.

"I'm great. How's your training coming along?"

"Amazing! Lady Tsunade said I was almost ready to become a full Medic Ninja."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today?"

"How about a sleepover?" he suggested. "We can have this huge Ramen party!"

"I'll bring the Ramune!"

"Great!" We grinned at each other. "Oh, hey, I was supposed to ask how Oyashiro and Itamaki are coming along?"

"Oyashiro's planning to tell Itamaki soon. She figures she should try even if she's worried he'll reject her."

"That's great." I nodded.

"I have to go help Larka exercise her pups so I'll see you around."

"Okay. Bye."

"What time should I come over?"

He was thoughtful. "Six?"

"Sure!" I smiled one last time at him and left him to go back to Larka. "Hey, Larka!" She looked up from the bustling pups and I saw her face light up.

"Hey, Rhia! Thank you for coming over!" she gushed, getting up. I saw Naru playing with a few of them, except one was laying there. As soon as he saw me though, he jumped to his feet and scrambled over to me, jumping up on me almost instantly. Laughing, I pretended he bowled me over. He eagerly licked my face and I kissed his muzzle.

"His name is Tatanka right?" I asked, looking up at her as Tatanka ran off to join his denmates.

"Yes. He's gorgeous," she murmured, laying down beside me. "Don't you think?"

"Of course I do," I replied, laying my head on her side. I sighed slightly as I realized this would soon all be gone.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at Larka.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You're lying. You're planning something." She looked at me seriously.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"No you can't."

I didn't sigh like I normally would. "Listen, Larka, after tonight I'm going to be gone for a little while. I need you to tell Tsunade if she asks that I'll come back, but that's all. Oyashiro's going to stay here also."

"Why don't we come with you?" Larka asked, her tail flickering nervously.

"You can't," I argued, shaking my head.

She sighed. "Fine, we won't argue. I just hope Tsunade doesn't get mad."

"Thank you, Larka." She nodded and rested her beautiful head on her paws.

"Take care, Rhia."

"I will. Give everyone my love." I hugged her around the neck and kissed her nose. "I'll see you around."

"Yes."

"Serve Itamaki, Oyashiro, Anko, or Naruto while I'm gone. They could use it." She nodded again, eying me as I stood up. I smiled at her and then went to my house to begin getting the few things I wanted. I made sure I wasn't watched as I got the small safe I had stashed in the floor of my bed. Inside was a bunch of money I had raised up for this purpose. Guiltily, I pulled out everything and got it put in a small bag I had. I got some clothes put in there and then stashed the bag by the front of the gate. I realized what time it was and began heading over to Naruto's house when I ran into someone. "Oh, mother!" I said.

"What is it?"

"I have a sleepover at Naruto's house tonight if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Have a nice time."

"Thanks!" I pulled out some of the money I had put in my pouch and bought quite a few bottles of Ramune, mostly Strawberry and Orange, heading to Naruto's house. _I'm going to tell him,_ I decided as I stood outside his house. _I want him to know how I feel about him before I leave. Then he knows how much I care about him and that I'm not just thinking of him as a friend._ I nodded, happy with my decision and knocked on Naruto's door.

He opened it up. "You're finally here, Rhia!" he exclaimed. "You're like half an hour late!"

"Sorry," I apologized, setting everything down. On the table were bowls of Ramen and a bunch of other things. "I was just getting some more training done." He nodded in understanding.

"So how is everything with training coming along?"

"Great. Tomorrow I'll be working with Lady Tsunade some more."

"I heard she might have a mission for Squad 7 finally. She hasn't sent us out since she was training with you a lot and wanted you to go with us."

"Awesome," I lied, looking at my bowl of Ramen and finishing it up. I opened a bottle of Ramune and took a drink of it to distract myself. _Naruto and Tsunade are both going to hate me for this._ I smiled at Naruto when he looked at me suspiciously and he quickly put it out of his mind. "Do you know what kind of mission?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet. I'm still working on that."

"Good luck finding out!"

"Thanks. I think it will probably be a C or D rank mission."

"That sucks…"

"Yeah." It was strange listening to him ramble on as if I was going to be there too and it made me feel worse than I already felt. I felt worse as I got ready for bed, knowing I would change almost right away after that. I turned away from Naruto when we both laid down to go to sleep after a long time of watching some movies and closed my eyes, letting tears escape finally, but it didn't last long. I waited half an hour after Naruto began snoring before I turned over and shook him awake. "Hmmm… what is it, mother?" he murmured.

"Naruto, it's me," I whispered, my voice shaking from emotion.

He frowned sleepily. "Rhia?"

"I'm going away Naruto. I want you to take care of yourself, okay?"

"Why?" He was beginning to wake up. He obviously understood me quite clearly.

"I can't tell you. Just… be careful and don't get too hurt while I'm gone."

"Wait, Rhia, you can't-" He was basically wide awake now and he took hold of my arm.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, leaning in towards him. "Please, forgive me when I come back." His shock was quite obvious as I pressed my lips against his and then hit him with the same thing Tsunade hit me with earlier. "I'm sorry!" Then I burst out of the room with tears falling down my face, running down the stairs and putting on an invisibility Jutsu to hide myself. I got my bags and headed out of the gates without looking back.

#

#

"Rhia, come on, we need to keep moving," Kami grunted as she pulled me along by the back of my clothes. I feebly looked up at her through the snow. My numb lips moved to say something, but no sound came out. I shivered again.

"We need to find shelter," Sasu said. "Why don't you put her on my back?"

"She can't hold on to anything because she's numb to the bone," Kami answered. "We can't stop either because of the snow underfoot." Kami dropped down from exhaustion, panting. "Why did you want to come here anyway Rhia?"

I forced sound out of my mouth. "I… mother…"

"You want revenge from your mother?" Kami asked and I painfully nodded. Already, we were in the Mist Village. Snow was everywhere and the temperature dropped at an alarming rate.

Suddenly, a light flickered out in front of us. "Why, hello, it seems like you could use some help."

**~Author's Note~**

**Hi! We're almost to Shippuden! YAYS! I hope you're excited. I am. And after we hit Shippuden, we won't be going along with the plot at all in the real series. It will all be out of my own imagination on how things should go because I don't want Smokey Sensei (Asuma. Do you like my nickname?) to die! Oh, and Tatanka is my own wolf too. He was abondoned in my garage.**

**One other thing I'd like to ask since you finished reading the new chapter. You see, Amira Malfoy (account name) and I have written this novel called Untitled, Unrequited Love and we have it posted on so if you'll look up my profile (it's the same as here) you should find the first chapter. If you would review or at least look at it, that would be great! And tell others about it too because we're thinking of making it a novel. A novel like Vantasia The Tiny Peoples (which I may put up the first chapter there. I'm still debating) Oh, did I tell you that I've sent out Vantasia The Tiny Peoples to my first publisher? I haven't gotten news back yet, but I'll tell you as soon as I know. **

**One more thing, you're all going to hate how I end this. LOL**

**Love you all who read this and like or love it! **

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	36. Shippuden 0

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter 36: Shippuden 0.0**

"How are you feeling?" she asked as I looked at the cup of hot chocolate suspiciously.

"I'm fine."

"That drink's fine."

"I know it is." I made sure to have some poison removal in case the drink was poisoned. The woman that stood before me had long, flowing straight blond hair, nice high cheekbones and a beautiful face with bright green eyes. She had a nice body as if it was shaped by a carver. I clutched the cup in my hands tighter. I couldn't believe who she was. I took a sip, shivering again.

"Are you cold?"

"I'll be fine," I answered.

"So what were you doing outside in the snow like that?"

"Nothing. I was traveling and didn't realize how cold it gets here. I'm not from here," I added, eying her suspiciously now.

"I see," she smiled. I heard a thump in the room and grew even more suspicious.

"What was that noise?"

"Nothing," she answered, though her smile faltered.

"What was it?"

"Is it any of your business what goes along in my household?" she snapped, looking like her old self.

"Yes, it is!" I got up on my feet shakily.

"What are you going to be able to do," she snarled, pulling out a Kunai Knife from inside her shirt.

"Kami keep her busy. I'm finding out what that noise was."

"Alright, Rhia," she answered, stepping in front of me and I stumbled over to the first door. I gasped out as I saw what was behind the door. Dead children laid everywhere and in the back I saw someone moving.

"Don't do anymore," she moaned, flipping around.

"It's alright," I soothed, walking over to her. "Is there any others?"

"No," she whimpered, looking at me very scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you. Come here." She came over to me hesitantly and I picked her up, carrying out to the room by the fire. The woman who rescued me glared over at me from the corner Kami had her cornered in. "You aren't allowed to do this anymore, mommy," I said, looking at her as I wrapped the child up. My mother's eyes widened.

"You filthy bitch," she hissed.

"Sasu, get me some food that isn't poisoned," I said and he nodded, leaving Kami's side to do what I asked. I turned back to the child and did a hand sign. "You'll be alright. I just need to heal these wounds." She nodded numbly, not quite registering what I said. I healed her up and wrapped her into the blankets I had been using. "Do you have a name?"

"She doesn't!" my mother exclaimed, beginning to fight Kami again.

"Kami, we're going to leave now."

"You are not, you filthy selfish bitch!" she screeched. "You're going to get the punishment you deserve!"

"I don't deserve a punishment! I've earned the name I've given myself and there's nothing you'll change about that."

"You don't deserve any name!"

"I obviously do seeing as you couldn't recognize your own daughter!"

"Shut up you-"

"Kami, knock her out. We'll be leaving now."

(Third Person's POV) ~The Next Morning~

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Anko woke Naruto the next morning, who was completely out of it.

"Rhia!" He looked around, expecting to find her waiting for him and his face crumpled to despair.

"What happened to Rhia?" she demanded, looking him over anxiously to make sure he wasn't harmed.

"She left," he answered softly, looking up at Anko slowly as if he expected her to blame him for it.

"She left?" Anko stood up. "Let's get to the Hokage." He nodded and got up, getting dressed quickly before following Anko outside. "I noticed this morning that Kami and Sasu were gone. I decided I'd check here for them," she explained when Naruto asked. He nodded and together, they went to Tsunade, who they met outside as she was heading to go start training Rhia again.

(Rhia's POV)

"Here, eat this," I said, handing the small girl in my arms some dried meat. She whimpered as my hand came near her. "It's alright, you'll be fine. This will make you feel better." She hesitated, then took the meat in her hands. She ate it and smiled gently at me. She had silver hair like Itamaki's and mine with deep turquoise eyes. Her hair fell past her shoulders, but I wasn't completly sure how long it was. "Do you have a name you want to be called?"

"A few people I know have mentioned a name I like," she admitted. "Ayama. It's a nice name."

"It is. Do you want to be called Ayama?" She nodded. I smiled at her and hugged her close. "How about you get some rest? You'll gain your strength back that way."

"Okay." She curled up beside Sasu and fell asleep. I stroked her hair for a moment before picking her up. She was fast asleep already.

"We need to get moving again. I'm not going to learn anything here."

"What about your mother?" Kami asked, looking me over.

My face darkened over. "Yeah, I dealt with her. Let's just say she's going to have a hard time eating any food now." I wrapped a blanket around Ayama and got onto Kami's back. "Let's head out. Kami, make sure to travel slowly since I won't have a good grip."

"We're not far from the Sand Village. We can go there." I nodded in agreement and she began traveling. At the end of the day, I saw the Sand opening and began traveling there. It was my luck when Kankuro showed up.

"Hey, Kankuro!" I called, waving my arm. Ayama looked over at him, her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Rhia? What are you doing here?" he asked as he came over from his position.

"Do you mind if Sasu, Kami, Ayama, and I stay here for a little while."

"Ayama?" He looked at the little girl who sat closely to me. "She looks to be only three or four."

"I'm ten," she whispered, her arms tightening around me.

"Can we stay?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm sure Gaara or Temari would share their rooms."

"Thanks," I smiled and demounted Kami, helping Ayama get off next. I had to carry her since her legs were still weak. Kankuro escorted me into the village and as we were heading towards his home, we ran into Temari.

"Rhia, what are you doing here?" she asked, though I could tell she was happy to see me.

"I just came for a visit. I found my younger sister-her name is Ayama- and Kankuro said it would be alright for us to stay here for a little while."

"You can stay with me. Kankuro, I'll escort her to my room."

"That's fine. I'll talk to our temporary Kazekage about the situation." In other words, we're not the best liking with the Leaf Village ninja. We need to ask if it's alright. I understood, but I didn't say anything. I simply smiled and nodded back at Temari. It was best doing that.

"Thanks a bunch, Temari," I thanked as we began walking together down the roads.

"It's my pleasure," she smiled, but it faltered. "Are you… mad at us about the infiltration on the Leaf Village?"

I shrugged. "What's there to be mad about? You were following orders like you were supposed to."

Her face seemed more relaxed. "Thanks."

"It's not a problem." I smiled at her and followed up some stairs, adjusting Ayama's weight on my side and then looked at her. "Can you walk?"

"I don't know," she said softly, and got down. She still stumbled.

"I'll give you some more food when we get situated."

"Okay."

I turned to Temari. "Hey, Temari, where's Gaara?"

"Oh, Gaara? He's busy training." She smiled sadly. "You and Naruto had a big impact on him. He's trying to become Kazekage to show the village he wants to protect and that he cares for them. He does now. He doesn't want to harm anyone."

"That's amazing," I breathed just as I saw someone. "Gaara!" He looked over at me as I waved and a smile lighted across his face.

"Rhia, you're here?" he said, his voice sounding happy while mixed with his original voice. It was sort of cute.

"How are you? Oh, and I love your outfit."

"Thanks. Who is this?"

Ayama looked over at him nervously. "This is Ayama," I introduced and she waved at him nervously. He smiled at her and got down beside her.

"I'm Gaara, Ayama. You don't have to be nervous."

"Okay, Gaara," she answered softly, looking him over to see if she should actually trust him. Seeming to finish her conclusion, she smiled slightly at him. He patted her head, making her wince, but she relaxed after realizing he wasn't going to hit her.

"Do you think our substitute Kazekage would mind if they stayed for a while Gaara?" Temari asked as she opened up her bedroom door.

"No, he shouldn't. Rhia, why don't you come with me to the Kazekage?"

"Sure. Ayama, stay here with Temari, okay? She won't hurt you, I promise." I handed her over after I pried her off my side (for a minute there, I thought I might need to get a crowbar) and then left with Gaara after handing her to Temari. Temari seemed nervous as I left. "Will Temari have a nervous breakdown if she's alone with Ayama?"

"She won't. She's just a little nervous since she's not completely sure what to do, but she'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay. Why did you want to come with me to the Kazekage anyway?"

"I should be able to talk to him into letting you stay in the village." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Hey, I don't mind doing this for you. You've done lots for me." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed how I've looked at life." That was all he needed to say for me to understand. We went to the Kazekage. Gaara easily persuaded them to allow me to stay for as long as I wanted. I only needed to stay as long as it took Ayama to get better. I was happy they'd be willing to do that. Gaara and I walked in silence on the way back to the house for a moment. "Have you told Naruto how you feel?"

"How I feel?" A smile appeared on his face.

"It's obvious you love him. Have you told him?" I looked down guiltily.

"No, I left him," I whispered, gripping my hand tighter.

"You left the Leaf Village?"

"Just for a little while. Until I finish training. Could you help me learn how to manipulate sand?" He blinked.

"I can try. I've never tried teaching someone how to do it."

"It would be awesome if I could. I think I plan to learn different Jutsus from different villages."

"It's a good idea. Does your Hokage know you're doing this?"

"No," I answered sheepishly.

"You ran off?"

"Yeah…" "

That's not a good idea…"

"Well, a few of them know I have and my mother will so it's not that big of a problem. I promised I'd come back."

"Good. The Leaf Village is your home."

"Yes."

"Gaara! Rhia!" I looked over and saw Ayama playing with Temari.

"Ayama! Temari! How are you?" I asked as I walked over.

"Great, sister," Ayama smiled, looking over at me. I grinned back.

"Great! We're going to be staying here for a little while, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." I ruffled her dirty hair. "Hey, guys, do you think Ayama can get a shower?"

"Sure," Gaara answered, holding out a hand. "Come on, Ayama." She nodded and got up, taking his hand. Gaara lead her away from Temari and I.

"She's really kind," Temari said after a moment of silence and I nodded.

"She is."

"Where did you find her?"

"In my old mother's house."

"The one who used to abuse you?" I nodded. "That's horrible."

"She's had at least ten more kids and eight of ten of them died."

"Really? She's horrible…" I nodded.

"She is, but I can't do anything about it. I can only hope that she dies."

"What did you do?"

"I put a Jutsu on her so that anything she eats becomes poisoned the moment it touches her lips. It'll be interesting to see if she survives it."

"Are you going back to her?"

"I will to see how she's fairing before traveling some more. I'll explain why I'm away from my village tonight."

"Okay, that's fine. It's a deal." I nodded and shook her hand as a promise. Over the next week, I trained with Gaara or worked with Ayama, introducing her to more people and such. At the end of that week, we left the village, thanking the Substitute Kazekage. Ayama now had her hair pulled into pigtails with wrapping wrapped around them loosely over top with two beautiful pink flowered hair pieces holding them and wore a Kimono now, though I warned her it would get uncomfortable. She rode on Sasu beside me.

"Ayama? Are you ready to begin training to become a ninja?"

She looked over at me seriously. "Yes, I'm ready to begin becoming a full fledged ninja."

"We're going to be training across the land. Where do you want to begin?"

"The Stone Village?"

"We can go there," I smiled. She seemed sad after that. When we were eating dinner, I asked her what was wrong. She blushed slightly.

"Nothing."

"What is it?"

"Sister, I think I might like Gaara." I choked on the soup I was swallowing and looked at her shocked.

"You do? How much?"

"Not like a friend…" A smile spread across my face.

"I'll make sure we visit the village a lot, okay?"

Her face brightened. "Oh, thank you very much!"

"It's my pleasure." I wrapped my arms around her, putting my face in her hair and smelling a very familiar smell. She sighed softly, obviously content and together we fell asleep. The next morning we began our travel to the Stone Village. We stayed there for at least two months, training with people who would help us. Ayama began growing more (especially in the chest area). She grew physically and mentally. She stabilized to have a mind like a true ninja, not a child. We traveled next to the Land of Tea after that and helped them out, earning some money to pay for food. After another two months there, the four of us stayed away from villages and villagers. I trained Ayama how to begin using her Kekkei Genkai since our mother had mated with others with the Kekkai Genkai.

She caught on quickly and we soon headed out for the Sand Village since I had promised her we'd go there some times throughout the year. Her and Gaara hung around together a lot, which made me quite happy except that after the few weeks there, she asked if she could stay. I, of course, argued with her and took her away from there. For a week, she ignored me until finally, she wanted to begin training again and promised she wouldn't pull the same thing at the Sand Village, but that she wanted to go back again after a couple months.

We began traveling to different lands after that, learning things that they had to offer for three years, which during those years I dreamed about going back to Naruto. Those three years later, I walked over to my sister (who was now thirteen). Ayama looked up at me with a smile. "What do you need sister?" She was fishing for food for us for dinner.

"Tomorrow, we're going to begin traveling back to the Leaf Village," I announced and her turquoise eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes, we'll be stopping by the Sand Village on the way there."

A smile spread across her beautiful face. "Yay!" she squealed, clapping her hands happily and she hugged me. "Thanks sis. Will we see brother again soon?"

"We'll see Itamaki soon."

"Good," she nodded, pulling up the net she had. There were eight fish caught. "This is a great catch! We can dry some of these and have fish jerky for the trip so we don't have to stop so much."

"Good! I'll get the fire started."

"Is Kami and Sasu back yet? They've been gone for ages."

"Only two days."

"That's a long time," she whined, acting like the ten year old I used to know. A smile crept on my face.

"They'll be back by tomorrow. Kami told me so."

"Okay," she answered, getting up with the fish already dead and cleaned. "Come on, get that fire moving."

"I'm going, I'm going."

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been really busy, but I'm updating again now so I hope you enjoyed it!**


	37. Shippuden 1

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter 37: Shippuden 1.1**

"Sasu! Kami! You're back!" Ayama squealed as she saw the familiar wolves laying beside the two of them.

"Yeah, we are. Are you two ready?" Kami asked, getting to her feet and wincing.

"What's wrong?"

"We're not going to be able to move for a while, Ayama," I informed as I walked over to Kami. "Lay down, Kami," I ordered, kneeling down already.

"Fine," she growled, getting down in front of me.

"Kami ran her paws raw and then stepped on one of our traps," I informed Ayama as she looked at her confused.

"You did? Oh, I'm sorry Kami!" she wailed, throwing her arms around Kami.

"You did good hiding the traps. It's a good thing," she grunted, shaking her off and Ayama saw the wound in her side.

"Did you get hurt hunting?" Ayama asked her and Kami nodded her head.

"Can you bring me my medical pouches?" I asked.

"They're by your Wolf mask, right?"

"Yeah…" I began wiping off the wounds again before pouring some cleaner on them. Kami winced a few times, but was otherwise good.

"We can still begin moving," Kami said as I finished.

"No, not yet," I shook my head, while she began glowering at me. "I don't want you moving until they're healed."  
"That'll take weeks, we can't wait that long," she argued. "You can ride Sasu. As long as I keep a lot of weight off my back, I'll be fine."

"We're waiting longer," I argued, folding my arms in front of me. "I'll collect breakfast sister."

"Okay, I'll begin the fire," Ayama nodded, getting up and heading over to the pile of wood we had collected up and carried around. I pulled my wolf mask over my face and took up my bow and arrow. I now wore a wolf mask over my face that looked sort of like an Anbu mask, but not quite. I wore white hat kind of thing that looked like a wolf's head with more of the same colored fir falling down after the hat down my back and then a tight white tang top and short black shorts. My hair was pulled up in a ponytail all the time, but I had kept it only to my waist. I wouldn't have it any longer. I now also used a bow to hunt and attack since I had gotten so good at it.

About an hour later, I brought home three rabbits home, two for Sasu and Kami and one for Ayama and I to share. I gave Kami and Sasu their rabbits and I then put the last rabbit on a spick and began roasting it. Ayama and I took turns taking bites out of the creature until all that was left was bones, which we split for the two wolves. About a week later, Kami demanded that we began heading back to the Leaf Village, which we all hesitantly agreed to. We loaded everything up and began traveling again, Ayama riding on Sasu and I walking beside Kami. It took us several days longer than it needed to to get to the Sand Village. "Ah, Rhia, Ayama," one guard greeted as we walked over to him.

"Hello, Kai," I greeted as we walked up to him. "We wanted to visit one more time before heading back to the Leaf Village."

"Sure. Go right in." I smiled my thanks and walked over to the other side of the village. "Temari!" I saw the blonde girl with four ponytails first.

"Rhia! Ayama, hey!" Ayama began running down the hill with Sasu, but I took my sweet time beside Kami. "What are you doing here?"

"We're heading back to the Leaf Village."

"Both of you has certainly changed, but Rhia why are you wearing a mask?" I shrugged.

"I like it."

"It's awesome! Do you want to see Gaara?"

"Yeah, we do," I answered, and she lead us over to the building where the Kazekage would be.

The next morning, we stood just a mile away from the Leaf Village. I swallowed, looking at the gates that weren't too far from us nervously. "Come on, don't act so nervous," Ayama said cheerfully, almost skipping beside Sasu. We were taking a break to make sure Kami was rested. She was worn out and even though she tried to hide it, I knew it.

"I'm just afraid if they'll hate me or not."

"You mean that guy you like? What's his face… Naruto was it?" A blush crept up on my cheeks.

"Yeah, that's his name," I murmured, picking at a flower before putting it beside my wolf ear.

"Well, he won't unless he's really a jerk. And the Hokage shouldn't either." I had informed her of everything about the village. It was one of the educational things I made her learn. And she was learning Medical Ninjutsu and catching on quite quickly.

I swallowed again and stood up, my stomach giving off butterflies now. "Let's go now before I freak out and run away."

"Okay, let's go. Sasu, take her other side so she can't escape." Kami walked behind us, though looking worn out.

~In The Leaf Village~

"Is she going to be back soon, mother?" Tatanka asked as he walked beside Larka on the roof.

"I don't know, Tatanka," she sighed sadly, looking over the village. Her ears perked up as she saw Sakura. "Sakura! What are you doing?" The pink haired girl turned around as Larka and Tatanka landed beside her.

"Hey, guys, what are you up to?" she greeted.

"Just scouting the village for Lady Tsunade again. We were going to visit Oyashiro and Itamaki after we were done."

"I might come with you. I just need to get a letter for Lady Hokage."

"Okay." Sakura noticed Larka's down mood as they began walking.

"You miss Rhia still, right?" She nodded.

"Yes, I miss my teammates."

~Back to Rhia~

"Are you ready?" The gate was ten feet away now and Ayama had already had a hold on my arm since I had already tried sprinting away once.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I groaned, closing my eyes as she began leading me to the village. "Don't tell the gate watchers our names. Just tell them we need to go see the Hokage."

"Okay," Ayama bubbled. "Oh, hello!" she greeted as we passed through the gate.

"Who are you two?"

"We're here to go see the Hokage if you don't mind."  
"That's fine." I could imagine the two of them eying the wolves to see if they recognized them, but I had a feeling they hadn't.

"You can open your eyes now, sister." I hesitantly did and I felt tears beginning to collect in my eyes.

"Oh, my god," I whispered as I looked around. Everything had changed. "Everything looks so different…"

"Well, come on, let's go to the Hokage's office. Wherever that is…"

"This way." I began leading Ayama to where we needed to and then began climbing the steps. My nervousness came back, but I shook it off. I couldn't be nervous now.

"Hello!" Ayama said again and I saw Shizune. My eyes widened.

"What do you two need here?"

"We're going to see the Hokage right now," Ayama said as she began pulling me along again. "She's not busy is she?"

"No, just make sure to knock on her door."

"Okay!" We began moving some more and then I stopped us outside the door. I swallowed.

"Well, this is it. Let's hope she doesn't hate us, Ayama." Then I knocked on the door and heard a very familiar "Come in!"

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, I hope you're all enjoying this so far! The Shippuden is going to be interesting to begin with. I'm going to write it like the first arc with Gaara, but otherwise it will be different. I will be writing the Gaara arc as I see fit. Hope you enjoy!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	38. Shippuden 2

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Shippuden 1.2**

"What do you need?" Tsunade hadn't looked up from the papers she was working on and I knew she hadn't realized who we were, though she wouldn't be able to recognize who I was anyway. "What do you need?" she repeated, still not haviing looked up.

I straightened up. "Milady, my name is Rhiaonnia Mitarshi and my sister, Ayama, and I would like to stay in the Leaf Village if you'll allow us to!" Ayama was looking at me surprised at how confident I sound. Tsunade's writing utensil had dropped out of her hand and her mouth was hanging open like a fish. Suddenly, she stood up, making her chair fly back and out the window. Someone cried out.

"Shizune!" Shizune burst into the room.

"What is it milady?"

"Get me Anko, Itamaki, and Oyashiro immediately! I have an important mission for them."

"Yes." Shizune disappeared, leaving us alone with Tsunade.

"Rhia…" Her voice sort of scared me, but I pulled my mask off to keep my face straight.

"Yes, milady?"

"It's good to have you back finally." A smile spread across her face, but then she became serious again. "Why did you leave?"

"I wanted to deal with my mother and learn more Jutsu so then I could help the village better. I found my younger sister Ayama in my mother's house."

"What did you do to your mother?"

"I simply poisoned anything she ate, but I didn't kill her." She nodded.

"If you really did leave the village to learn new Jutsus, I want you to show me what you have learned."

"Milady?" Ayama said nervously and Tsunade looked at her.

"Yes, what do you need Ayama?"

"Would you be willing to help me learn more Medical Ninjutsu? My sister has already began helping me learn." Another smile appeared on Tsunade's face.

"That's fine. You'll show me all you know after Rhia, okay?" A smile appeared on Ayama's face.

"Thank you milady!" The next moment, another knock came to Tsunade's door.

"Enter." Oyashiro came in first, then Itamaki, and finally Anko.

"What did you need, Lady Hokage?" Anko asked, though her eyes flickered over to us.

"I have a B rank mission for all of you. Larka, Naru, Fell, and Moonlight can join in if they want. I want you to show around Ayama and Rhiaonnia Mitarashi after I see how well they're trained."

"Rhia!" Oyashiro exclaimed, running over and throwing her arms around me.

"Ayama, you're here? I thought you were dead," Itamaki said as he pulled Ayama into a hug.

"I thought I was going to be," she whispered, clutching the boy closer to her.

"Rhiaonnia, you're in big trouble," my mother growled before pulling me into the tightest hug of my life. "I was so worried about you," she whispered and I embraced her, breathing in another familiar scent.

"I'm sorry for worrying you so mother," I answered, beginning to feel myself ready to cry. She nodded and then looked at my younger sister.

"Welcome to the family," she said, a smile appearing on her face while Itamaki walked over to me.

"Welcome back sister," he smirked, hugging me also.

"It's great to be back," I answered once he had let go. "Milady, how would you like me to show you how well I've trained?" Tsunade looked at me as the others stepped away.

"I am going to be an enemy ninja infiltrating the village. You have to attack me and see if you can defeat me while protecting the civilians. I think you can do it without any other help including Oyashiro and the wolves."

"Okay!"

"We'll start tonight if that's alright. You can go see everyone-" Another knock interrupted us. "Come in!" The door opened and I saw Temari enter with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru blinked at the crowded room. "We've returned Lady Hokage," he said.

"Shika!" I ran over and hugged the ponytail boy.

"Rhia?" A grin appeared on his face. "I didn't think you'd ever come back!"

"Well I'm here now-"

"Lady Tsunade," I heard Sakura say as she came in. "I have your report-What's with the crowded room?"

"Look who's back, Sakura," Oyashiro pointed, nodding towards me and Sakura's eyes lighted upon me.

"Rhia?"

"Sakura!" Even though I wasn't the biggest fan of her, I couldn't help myself as I hugged her.

"Rhia, you're back!" Suddenly, her face grew grave. "Have they told you?"

I blinked. "Told me what?"

"We haven't yet, Sakura," Tsunade said, walking over to us.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Naruto's gone." The look upon my face must have worried Tsunade, for she added, "He's training with Jiraya."

"Do you know when he's going to get back?" I asked nervously.

"No, not yet. He should be back soon though."

"Okay…"

"Go rest and get your energy back."

"I need to take Kami to Hana to check on her. She's hurt badly and I'm not much of an animal vet."

"That's fine. You can say hi to Kiba while you're there."

"Great idea!" I turned to Anko and smiled. "I'll escort Kami to Kiba's place and then I'll come home after a quick check up. Okay?"

"As long as you come back," she warned and I smiled at her.

"Of course I will." I hugged her before rushing out of the room, bidding my good-byes. Kami followed after me more slowly and I found Ayama was with her. "Ayama, what is it?"

"Can I come with?"

"Actually, I just wanted to go talk to my friends myself. Why don't you just go with Itamaki and Oyashiro and we can talk later."

"You're lying." Shit. I forgot she could read minds.

"It's just that I really want to talk to my friends alone and I promise I'll introduce you to them later." She eyed me suspiciously.

"Fine, but you better start telling the truth instead of lying to me."

"I will," I promised and she nodded, leaving. "Let's go Kami."

"I'm telling you I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes. "You can keep telling yourself that if you want, but it's obvious you're in pain. Now come on, we're going to get you fixed up." I knocked on the door to the Inuzuka household and waited to be allowed in. I looked up when a shadow fell over me and a great big dog was there. "Akamaru!" He looked down and his tail began wagging. I put a finger on my lips. "Don't tell them I'm here." He nodded and walked off.

The next moment, the door opened and Hana stood there. "Do you need help with something?"

"Can I have a spare amount of time for you to look at my wolf?" I asked politely, smiling slightly.

"Sure, bring her in." I stepped in with Kami and Hana got her onto the table. She began looking her over. "What is her name?"

Kami shared a glance with me. "Her name is Kami," I smiled after a moment and Hana looked at me, shock written on her face.

"Rhia? You're back?"

"Yep! And for good."

"That's great. Should I call Kiba down?"

"Let's see if he can guess it's me." She nodded and called for Kiba. Kiba stumbled down the stairs and ran into where we were.

"What do you need sis?"

"I want you to help me with this. This is very messy." Indeed it was. Within minutes, Kami had gotten worse than better and her wound began getting worse. I had to join in and help while they had to get everything under control. The wound was actually infected. By the time everything was done, Kami was unconscious and the sun was beginning to get lower behind the place.

The three of us sat down, exhausted. Kiba was quiet for some time. "So…" he began, looking at me. "Who are you?"

I burst out laughing, not able to help myself. "You don't know?"

"No."

"Well, I'm Rhiaonnia Mitarashi."

"Are you sure about that?" A teasing grin was appearing on his face.

"You jerk! Of course I'm sure." I hit him in the chest and he grinned even more.

"Good because I've missed you and I don't want you to not be sure." I grinned back at him.

"I'm going to have to go, but I promise to come back tomorrow. Kami has to stay here, right?"

"Yes, she does," Hana agreed, beginning to clean things up again. She paused for a moment and smiled. "Have you heard what happened with Naruto?"

"Yes. I hope he's home soon."

"He should be at some point. It's not like he can be out there for much longer," Kiba answered, putting his hands behind his head.

"He better be," I muttered, getting up. "I'm going to have to go home, but I'll talk with you guys later?"

"Sure!" they both agreed.

"Should Kami stay here?"

"Yes, I need to check up on her a little more," Hana said, looking over at the wolf.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I went over and hugged Kami good-bye before I left with a wave over at the others.

**~Author's Note~**

**I've been real busy. I hope you all still continue reading this!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	39. Shippuden 3

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Shippuden 1.3**

When I finally walked back to my home in the forest, I had quite surprise as Tatanka ran over to me. Larka wasn't happy with me. I could tell almost instantly. She lectured me for quite awhile and Tatanka enjoyed my presence. But I didn't stay long, mostly because Larka was beginning to get angrier. So I left and walked into my house.

Anko wanted me to go outside and showed me my newest project. "I'd picked up everything for your green house for in the winter time so you can build it yourself when you have some time," she said, a grin on her face. "And none of us will help." In other words, you want the Green House you'll have to build it because I'd been willing to before you left, but I won't help now. It sort of stung, but I was okay with it.

"I'm going to go check on my room real quick," I said before running off up the stairs to the attic. It was how I'd left it, though it'd been dusted and swept and cleaned. I walked over to the drawing table I'd gotten before I'd left and touched a few of the drawings with my fingertips very lightly. I smiled slightly as I found a Naruto one and then brushed away a tear that had fallen down my face.

I jumped as a knock came to my door and turned around. "Come in." Oyashiro walked in, hesitantly, and smiled shakily.

"Do you have time to talk?" she asked softly, hand still resting on the doorknob.

"Of course. What's wrong?" I sat down on the window seat and patted the spot next to me. She came over and shrugged.

"Oh, just a lot of good things have been going on. I have some news." She smiled shakily again and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing wrong," she said after a moment, "but I do feel odd about it."

"Well, spill it!"

"I haven't been feeling good the last couple days so I went to Tsunade to check it out. It turns out I'm pregnant."

For a moment, there's silence, then I let off a squeal and hug Oyashiro. "Oh my god! What did Itamaki say?"

Oyashiro didn't say anything for a moment. "I haven't told him yet. I'm scared to."

"Why? He'd love it."

"But it was a one time thing that was an accident! And I don't think he's ready for the next step," she added softly.

"Oh, he is! I know it and I know he'll be a great father." Hesitantly, Oyashiro smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks. I'll tell him tonight, I think." Just as she finished her sentence, Itamaki called up from downstairs that dinner was ready. With a smile, we both went downstairs and began eating. There was light talk, many loving glances from Itamaki and Oyashiro and quite a happy atmosphere. I offered to clean the kitchen. Ayama and Anko bonded some that night.

"Where will she be staying?" I asked as I finally finished with the last dish. I wiped my hands on my jeans as I waited for the reply.

"Hmm... that's a good question," Anko agreed.

"She could stay with me," I continued.

"Oh, I like that idea!" Ayama agreed.

"Well, I'll show you upstairs then," I agreed, taking her along.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay on the bed?" Ayama asked when I offered it to her.

"I have to get up really early tomorrow so I won't so I don't wake you up. Okay?"

"No, not really," she mumbled, but got on the bed all the same. Sasu joined us after a few hours and together we all fell asleep, me on the the windowseat, Ayama in the bed, sprawled out, and Sasu just plopped on the floor.

**~Author's Note~**

**Sorry it's so short. I've had to rewrite this thing twenty times already and I don't exactly remember what happens so this is probably a shortened version of the original. Hope you liked!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	40. Shippuden 4

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Forty: Shippuden 1.4**

"Lady Tsunade, I have the paperwork for you!" I called as I walked into her room and Tsunade looked up at me. I had left early morning before anyone else was awake, leaving a note for Anko so she wouldn't worry.

"Thank you, Rhia, just set them right over there. Did you get the reports from the hospital yet?"

"Not yet, you said you needed these urgently and to drop them off before getting any of the other sheets you needed. I'll be right back with those."

"While you're doing that, can you drop off these papers to Sakura's parents?"

"Sure." I took the packet of papers and then took off. I knew why Tsunade was doing this; she wanted me to learn the layout of the village before we began our little spar off. While out, I caught sight of a few friends and waved at them, but didn't stop. I got to the hospital first, then went to Sakura's house and dropped off the papers to her parents. When I arrived back at the Hokage's office, I handed her the papers. "That's everything," I announced happily.

"Good. Do you have all your strength back?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to begin our test?"

"Yes, milady!"

Tsunade got up and told me to follow her. We stood in the middle of town when she finally stopped and turned to me. "Okay, Rhia, the rules are simple. One; no calling in for help, whether it's Oyashiro or your wolves. Two; you must protect all the townspeople from any attacks. And finally three; don't hold back." I nodded, all my attention to her. "So long as we understand. Who should I change into?"

"Anyone who turned against the Leaf Village." Easy enough for her; Mizuki. I suddenly disappeared.

"I didn't say start!" Tsunade called out.

"It's not like an enemy would call out start!" I shouted back out, causing Tsunade to grin.

(Third Person's POV)

_'I can't sense her presence or anything. She's done well,'_ Tsunade thought as she turned to the first townsperson and began attacking. The moment she did, she felt something slice through her arm, causing her to fall back. It was an arrow. Tsunade looked up and saw Rhia's form before it shimmered away, a bow in hand. Quickly, Tsunade began healing herself when suddenly she couldn't move. Rhia appeared in front of her, a grin on the silver haired girl's face as she held a hand sign in front of herself.

"Genjutsu," she grinned, then disappeared.

#

#

It was quite a few hours before Tsunade and Rhia finished their spar. Rhia was the winner, much to her surprise. She got Tsunade in a kill position with her Chakra Scalpel technique. She refused to kill Tsunade and said it was enough. Tsunade announced she could stay in the Leaf Village.

(Rhia's POV)

"I can't believe Tsunade made me rest for the rest of the day," I grumbled as I walked beside Sakura.

"You beat Tsunade-even if she might have gone easy on you- and you should be grateful you can stay in the Leaf Village," Sakura said. "Oh, hey Ino!"

Ino stopped walking and I had to take in her form for a moment, my eyes wide with shock. "Oh, hey, Sakura. Who's this?" Ino had turned her attention to me.

I straightened up and grinned. "My name is Rhiaonnia Mitarashi! It's a pleasure to meet you Ino Yamanaka!"

"Rhia? Are you all grown up?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. This isn't going to be my official outfit as a ninja now; I just needed it while we were traveling."

"We?" I sighed mentally, hoping I wouldn't have to explain it all over again.

"I found my sister Ayama and she and I trained and traveled the years we were gone. That's the short story. I'm not in the mood to explain the full one."

"Sure! You should go visit Choji; he's been waiting for you to come back also."

"Anko's announcing it to everyone tonight and we're having a welcome back party no matter how much I insist I don't need it, but everyone's already planning it so I can't do much." I smiled at them. "I have to get going. Mother's going to want to know how I did."

"Sure," Sakura and Ino agreed and I waved good bye before heading back to my house. I saw Oyashiro arguing with Itamaki on the porch and I waved over at them as they saw me.

"Rhia, tell Oyashiro she needs to take it easy," Itamaki said as I walked up beside them.

"Oyashiro, you need to take it easy," I said, unsure why. "Now tell me why I'm doing this?"

"Oyashiro's pregnant and she wants to go out and train." I gaped at her, causing her to glare.

"You are to sit down right now. You are not training for the next several months!"

"I can do what I want!" Oyashiro was not appreciating the game I was playing at.

"Just for now," Itamaki said as he pulled her down on his lap on the seat on the porch, "I want you to relax. If you strain the baby, it strains you and I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

Oyashiro nuzzled into Itamaki's neck, smiling softly and gently kissed his lips. I moved uncomfortably at their intimate moment, causing Itamaki to laugh. "So sorry dear sister," he said, "I forgot you were even there." I scowled.

"Just because I don't have a boyfriend yet and I never have before doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face."

"I'm not," he grinned.

"So, wait, Oyashiro, you're pregnant? How long? Did you guys even consider safety?" Oyashiro flushed, glaring at me again and causing me to grin.

"You need to go, Rhia," she said, pointing to the front door. "Anko wants to speak to you."

"Fine, Oyashiro," I sighed, leaving the porch so they could enjoy themselves. "Mother?" I called as I walked in and saw Anko pop up from behind the counter.

"Lunch isn't exactly coming along that great. And have you heard of Oyashiro's news?"

"Yes, I heard the news. Do you want me to cook lunch?"

"Sure." She stepped away and let me start working in the kitchen. "How did things go with Tsunade."

"I passed!"

"That's great, sister!" Ayama said, walking over with a bowl of flour. "Mother's trying to-"

"I'm going to start from here, Ayama," I interrupted, grinning at her. She pouted, but nodded anyways and handed over the bowl of flour. I turned to the fridge and began looking in on it. There was all the fruits I needed. I pulled out a cook book next and began looking up a recipe from sugar cookies. Fruit Pizza was my favorite…

**~Author's Note~**

**Sorry not much has been happening lately. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	41. Shippuden 5

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Forty-One: Shippuden 1.5**

The next morning, I got up extra early to go to Tsunade and check in so she knew I hadn't run off. I didn't argue about this, seeing as I had run away before, but to be truthfully honest, it was annoying. It was my fault though. "Good morning, Lady Tsunade!" I paused when I saw some people in her office. "I'm interrupting something, aren't I?"

"Please come back a little later. I'll write down that you reported back," Tsunade said, marking the paper she normally would when I reported. I nodded and backed out of the room, looking at the two people. One was obviously Jiraya so then- I backed away quickly, running down the stairs and dashing off into the Leaf Village. I burst into Oyashiro's room. It probably would have been good to knock. Itamaki looked at me with wide, red eyes over top of Oyashiro and his complete back was bare, a blanket over him past the waist. Oyashiro was underneath, her brown hair sprawled around her and her face flushed and breathing heavily while at the same time her eyes were just as wide as Itamaki's.

I screamed, quickly running out of the room and I heard Itamaki curse from his room. I covered my head with my arms when I was in the kitchen, trying in vain to forget what I saw. "Rhia! What was that about?" I whipped around to see Itamaki, looking slightly angered while at the same time especially embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Itamaki," I said, shaking my head. "I normally knock, but I was so excited about Naruto coming back that I forgot to. Sorry about that." Itamaki sighed, rubbing between his eyes.

"Naruto's back?" He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I bet you're happy."

"Yeah, I'm excited. I'm going to go speak to him later maybe-" I was cut off by a knocking on the front door and I went to answer it.

"Rhia," Tsunade said, beckoning for me to come outside. I did as she asked. "You must have known who was just in my office."  
"Naruto!" I said, answering correctly.

"Yes, and I'm having him and Sakura try to beat Kakashi, like when the four of you became Genin."

"They're doing the Bell test?" I giggled, laughing loudly after a moment. "I feel so bad for them."

"We're going to have you watch them and see how they do. Are you going to continue wearing the outfit you came back home in?"

"No," I answered, shaking my head. "I'm changing the outfit, seeing as it was only meant to be while I was traveling with Ayama."

"Yes, I was meaning to come talk to her. I want to begin training with her also."

"I can get her-"  
"We'll begin tomorrow. Do you want to get changed and then come to my office so we can get ready?"  
"Sure," I agreed, running back into the house. I pulled my newly chosen outfit out and pulled it on. It was a white/black tang top with black Capri pants. I still liked my wolf mask so I had it on top of my head. Tsunade nodded as I walked out.

"New combination I see."

"Is it okay?"

"Perfect." I grinned and followed after her.

#

#

"Okay, so this is it," I whispered as I looked in at what they were doing. Sakura and Naruto both sat on the ground as we waited for Kakashi to join in. "Are you sure you don't want me to join them, Lady Tsunade?"

"You know what teamwork is. You've raised your own pack. I don't need to worry about you as much as I need to worry about them. I just need to see their skills really." I nodded, biting my lip as I waited.

"Kakashi's going to drive me insane. Can't he just get here already?"

"Give him a break, Rhia," Jiraya said, looking over at me. I rolled my eyes.

"He's had how long to rest from us and he isn't even here on time for once! He always was when Obito was around and now he's not." No one said anything to me and I didn't say anything back in return.

Kakashi showed up a few moments later, much to my relief and they soon began. Naruto, of course, began like he had before; charging at Kakashi before Kakashi said go. I smiled slightly; he hadn't completely changed. Sighing, I rested my head on my arms and waited for the test to be over.

I cursed my hair silently as it got in the way, wondering why I had grown it long to begin with. It was about two inches from my butt now. I stared in wonder as Sakura shattered the ground to bits and looked at Tsunade. "How long did it take for her to learn that?" I questioned, causing Tsunade to grin.

"It took her a lot longer than you to learn that technique. You were much more skilled with your Chakra than even her." I grinned and turned my attention back to Sakura and Naruto. They had disappeared. Quickly, I picked up their presence again and jumped close to where they were, the others following.

Sakura paused for a moment, looking slightly confused before she turned in my direction. "He's over there, right? I'll get him!" Naruto said, already jumping towards me.

"No, Naruto, wait!" Sakura called out, but it was too late. Naruto appeared right in front of me and I barely missed his punch.

"Hey, watch it! I'm not the enemy here!"

"You are too! You're Kakashi Sensei in disguise!"

"She's right, Naruto." We all looked over at Kakashi and I glared at him.

"Thanks so much Kakashi," I said, rolling my eyes before jumping beside Sakura. "I'll join you guys. I'd like to help."

"This is our test!" Naruto argued.

"I'm part of your team, idiot! I was going to join after you finished this test, but you're taking too long so I'm going to help."

"You're not part of our team! Those spots are for Rhia and Sasuke!"

"What happened to Sasuke?" It hit me just then that I hadn't seen the Uchiha at all since I'd arrived at the Leaf Village.

"Don't play that you don't know! Everyone knows!"

"We'll explain later," Sakura said, her eyes still on Kakashi. "Now pay attention Naruto! If you don't, I'll make sure to miss next time on my punch." Naruto grumbled as he got ready again, but Kakashi was already gone.

"Look at that! Now we have to find him again."

"How about you think of weaknesses?" It was going to begin getting light soon.

They both stopped and were thoughtful. "I know one," I continued, "but I'd rather not use that on him. That would be too cruel."

"Who cares! He's the enemy at the moment," Naruto exclaimed, surprised at my softness.

"Everyone knows not to use Obito against him! Even the enemy against him!"

"That name seems familiar," Naruto said, thinking again.

"Well, can you think of anything, Sakura?" I asked her, figuring I should let Naruto finish thinking.

"His hand signs are very fast and with his Sharigan, he can read our every movement-"

"I got it!" Naruto said and started laughing and forgetting what he had been thinking about.

"Well, what is it?" Sakura asked, before I began laughing.

"Great idea Naruto! It's amazing," I continued laughing.

"Can you think of one thing he loves doing best?" Naruto asked Sakura, still laughing in between his words.

"Just spill it!"

"Okay, okay, jeesh," he grumbled, then told her. It was truly brilliant.

#

#

We did it. Kakashi fell right for the trap. Telling him the ending of Make-Out Tactics was the best idea any of us could think of. "I can't believe I lost," Kakashi sighed sadly, head hung. "Well, you're definitely needed in this team, Rhia." I had been trying to cut off Kakashi, but obviously he wasn't listening well at the moment. Nervously, I looked over my shoulder at Naruto to see his face. He seemed completely confused.

"Rhia?" he questioned softly, walking forward and I smiled shakily.

"Hey, Naruto, long time hasn't it?"

"Long time?" He looked angry now. "You left how many years ago? When did you get back?" Deep down though, I could see the happiness in his eyes. But it was oh so very deep at this moment.

"I got back just a few days ago. I've been getting settled in."

"Why hadn't you said anything this morning?" Tsunade walked out, arms folded over her chest.

"Everyone, let's leave Rhia and Naruto alone for the time being, alright?" They all left, Sakura giving us a nervous glance before they disappeared. Naruto and I stood there looking at each other and not saying a word for a while.

"I'm sorry Naruto," I whispered, taking a step back.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have you disappear and then Sasuke disappear right after you? You were my best friend." The last sentence stung and I knew I deserved.

"I'm very sorry. I truly am. Can you forgive me? I promise not to leave you again." I looked up finally and saw Naruto had lost all his anger.

"You shouldn't have left, Rhia." He just seemed disappointed now.

"How about some Ramen to make it up? I'm sure you could use it and then I'll tell you all about my trip?"

"Sure." I waited for him before beginning to walk, but I didn't say anything as we walked and things were obviously awkward between us still. I was just happy at the moment he wasn't too upset at me.

#  
#

"And then I was just out of there!" I laughed as Naruto tried to eat and explain what he did with Jiraya.

"You'll have to show me all the things that you learned, Naruto," I said with a smile and he nodded enthusiastically, not able to talk with a mouth full of Ramen. I finished my eighth bowl and asked for another. Man was this going to be expensive.

"What did you do when you left the village?" Naruto asked.

I looked down at my new bowl of Ramen. "I got to the Mist Village within a couple of hours with Sasu and Kami. I was almost a block of ice when she found me." I paused to eat some more Ramen. "She took me in to her house and unfroze me. I took medicine so I wouldn't get a cold once I was able to move freely and then received hot chocolate from my rescuer. I was very cautious about everything she handed me. She was my mother after all."

"You don't mean Anko do you?"

"No, it was the one who made my life miserable for the first five years of my life. Anyway, I heard a noise and asked what it was. She tried to say it was nothing, but I knew her better than that and ordered Kami and Sasu to corner her while I searched." I continued explaining what went on after I found Ayama. Two hours and ten bowls of Ramen later, I finished. Naruto looked impressed.

"It was definitely a good thing you left." He didn't say anymore about it. I paid for the Ramen once we were finished and then we left. "So I'll see you tomorrow in Grandma Tsunade's office for our mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!" I grinned and surprised myself when I hugged Naruto. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and after a moment his chin rested on top of my head. This hug seemed different; before our hugs seemed friendly, but now-

I sighed softly into his chest, quite content and then looked up at Naruto. I don't know what it was, but suddenly I was on my tiptoes, and both of our faces were moving closer to each other. The sudden clash of thunder and pouring rain shattered everything. We let go of each other and I smiled gently. "Good night," I said softly before rushing off.

**~Author's Note~**

**Thanks for the review after so long! It's great! I hope that you all keep reading and continue to leave reviews. it would be great if you did review, you know. It helps to inspire me to continue. So please do!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen  
**


	42. Shippuden 6

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Forty-Two: Shippuden 1.6**

I didn't think about what had just happened. I simply went home and told Anko I was going to bed. She asked what I ate. "I lost track after my tenth bowl of Ramen," I had answered before going to room. Ayama was waiting for me.

"So what did you and Naruto do tonight?" she asked, eyes lit with curiosity.

"Nothing really," I said without thinking. I began getting into some dry clothes, when it hit me. I looked over at Ayama and smiled sheepishly. "Let me rephrase that; nothing of your importance happened." Ayama pouted.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Nothing really happened-"

"Except that you almost kissed," she giggled, covering her mouth. "It's so sweet!"

"Shut up, Ayama," I hissed, my face burning. I finished pulling on the extra large shirt and climbed into the bed beside Ayama. There was a thud on my door and I frowned, getting out of bed again to go check what it was. Sasu stood outside, tail waging.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I agreed, letting him pass. He jumped up at the end of the bed and curled up. "Where are the others?"

"Moonlight, Larka, Naru, Fell, and the pups are all sleeping outside, but I wanted to sleep by my companions again," he answered before yawning. "Good night," he murmured, eyes closing fully.

"That's including us," I said, looking at Ayama, seeing if she'd argue. She pouted, but lay down all the same. I closed my eyes and slowly fell into a light sleep. I woke up early the next morning and went downstairs and prepared breakfast, taking it to everyone in their rooms before I got ready myself.

I checked up on Kami before I went to Tsunade's office; she would be able to go home the next day!

So I headed over to Tsunade's office next, apologizing to her when I arrived late. I stood there with Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi, waiting for the assignment. Tsunade walked into her office, looking over a sheet. "Okay, I had had something planned out, but the Sand Village was asking for us to come help them out a little bit and now I'm deciding to give you this assignment," she said, dropping the papers on her desk.

"What are we doing?" Naruto exclaimed, almost jumping up and down like a little kid. You could definitely tell how excited he was.

"I'm getting to that," she said before I interrupted her.

"Can Ayama come with? Sakura could help her with some of the plants there," I mused, giving Tsunade a look. She understood instantly.

"Are you sure about that? Sakura, would you like to do that?" Tsunade asked both of us.

"Yes," we both answered.

"Okay, then she can go also, but she isn't really a team member, okay?"

"What are we going to do about Sasuke?" I asked softly, causing Sakura and Naruto to wince, but I needed to ask it.

Tsunade studied me. "We'll discuss it when we get home. If we can find the Akatsuki, we would have a bigger lead."

"We'll try to find it!" I agreed happily. "What is the rank of the mission?"

Tsunade sighed and handed me the papers. "It's an S Rank Mission. This rank was set off of a whim, we don't know exactly how far it will go. It may only get to a B Rank or a D Rank. It all depends what happens the next few weeks or however long it will be." We all nodded.

"Are these copies?"

"Yes. I made it for your squad. You can read them aloud while you travel." I nodded again, scanning the sheet over.

"I'll get Ayama. I wanted to know if I could bring Fell also? And maybe Sasu? In case there might be any tracking."

"That's fine. I want you four gone in two hours."

"Yes!" we all said, then scattered, agreeing to meet at the front gates.

"Ayama!" I called as I walked through the doorway. Ayama's head popped out from the kitchen.

"Yes, Rhia?"

"Tsunade's sending you on a mission with us."

"What ranking?" Anko asked as she walked in with a scroll in hand.

"S Rank."

"And she wants to send Ayama?" she asked, amazed.

"Yes! The Ranking is on a whim so it may just turn out to be D Rank language. Get ready!" I ordered Ayama, heading upstairs myself.

"Coming!" Ayama threw off her apron and followed me upstairs. "How long are we going to be there?"

"Pack just a couple days worth of clothes, we can wash them there, but we don't want to take too much. I need to go see if any of the wolves are ready to leave. I want to bring Sasu and Fell if they'll come."

"Oh, okay, go ask them real quick." I jumped out of my window and ran into the forest, finding Sasu and Fell easily.

"What's up, Rhia?" Fell asked as he got up from sunning himself.

"Do you and Sasu want to come on our mission?"

"Yes!" Fell said excitedly, jumping to his paws. "Are you coming, Sasu?"

"Of course," he answered, getting up as well.

"Should we bring anyone else?" Fell continued, but I shook my head.

"No, but get ready. Ayama and I will be leaving in about ten minutes."

"Okay, we'll come with you. We're pretty well relaxed."

"Great!" We traveled into the house, I packed everything I'd need and so did Ayama. We went to the front gates and met up with the other three and headed out. For a while, we traveled in silence, me glancing back and checking on Ayama or Fell and Sasu to make sure they were keeping up okay. Finally, I broke the silencing, asking he question I'd been waiting to ask.

"What happened with Sasuke, Naruto?" I asked softly, glancing at him. He noticeably stiffened and glanced back at me.

"I'll tell you exactly what happened when we stop to rest," he answered. We said nothing more, but I could tell the atmosphere was different here.

"Everyone should lighten up," Ayama said after a moment. "I know what it's like to lose a friend, but if you're always depressed, it never helps. Just be happy!"

"Ayama's right," Kakashi agreed, his one showing eye smiling.

"I guess," Naruto muttered, glancing over at my sister. Sasu and Fell jumped up into the tree by me momentarily.

"Someone's on the ground. Do you want to check who it is?" Fell said

"I told you, Fell," Sasu interrupted, "it's Temari."

"I don't ever remember them being allies when the Leaf Village was under attack."

"Oh, shut up," I retorted, jumping down to the ground. "Hey, Temari!" I greeted happily.

"Rhia! So you're already on a mission?"

"Yep! We're on our way to the Sand Village."

"Are you heading there?" Kakahsi asked her. She nodded.

"Yes. I had this bad feeling. Normally, I don't believe in omens, but this I couldn't ignore."

"You can come with us, right Kakashi?" I continued, looking back at my old Sensei.

"Yes, you can if you want Temari."

"Thanks." We continued on in our trip in silence, Fell casting Temari obvious glances, but she pretended not to notice them. I would definitely have to talk to Fell about that.

"Fell, you need to quit staring at Temari like she committed a murder," I scolded as we stopped momentarily for a break. He rolled his eyes.

"She did though!"

"She did not kill anyone in the Leaf Village!"

He huffed. "Fine, I'll stop for now."

I rolled my eyes and left Fell and Sasu and jumped up to where Naruto sat. He looked at me the moment he caught sight of me and smiled uneasily. "I'm just thinking about Sasuke," he answered as soon as he saw the question on my face. I nodded and sat down beside him.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure. It doesn't bother me so much these days." Then he began his tale of Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and himself.

**~Author's Note~**

**New Laptop! It's the best! Anyway REVIEW!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen  
**


	43. Shippuden 7

**My Life Isn't Beautiful Either, Naruto**

**Chapter Forty-Three: Shippuden 1.7**

I stared out at the stars as everyone else rested for the night. I know I should have been asleep, but I couldn't. Everything Naruto had told me... it was horrible. All the attacks on the village, what had happened between him and Sasuke... I shook my head, tears stinging my eyes. It had to have been hard in the beginning when I had left, the Sasuke leaving right after... it had to have been horrible.

I didn't hear the movement by me and only jumped when someone jumped in behind me. I jumped to my feet and pulled out a Kunai Knife. A man laughed, one I recognized instantly. "Diedara. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, let's go have a talk. Sasori is busy right now," he said with a laugh. I scowled at him.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll kill you. The others won't wake up until morning. I made sure of that." I glared at him.

"Oh, fine! But you better not show up again when my group's awake."

"Don't worry. I won't unless I put them to sleep. Besides, we're just having a little fun." I followed him away from the others and we soon settled down by a lake. I began throwing rocks into the water, Diedara watching me. "Itachi told me you know who the Nine-tailed fox is," he said after a moment.

"I won't tell you who it is. I won't let you have him."

"So he's your friend then." I didn't answer; I just threw another rock. "You know what happens when we take out a Tailed Beast."

"I know," I retorted through clenched teeth. "I watched it happen when you kidnapped me a year ago!"

"Ah, yes, that time was pretty nice!"

"No it wasn't! I hated it!"

"No you didn't," he laughed. I stood up and folded my arms over my chest.

"Go now. I need to get back to my group. And I need to check our traps for food." I walked away from Diedara, but he caught up easily enough.

"I wasn't done talking though."

"I'm done and I need to get things ready for when my group is up. I'll chat some other time." I disappeared before he could say anything else, checked the trap, brought the animal over, and started a fire. When the food finished, I woke the group up. Sasu and Fell went on their own hunt while we ate and returned about an hour after we left the campsite.

"Where were you last night?" Ayama asked softly as she met up with me. I glanced at her.

"I caught up with a chat with an old friend. It was nothing."

"Well, you're trying to block me out of your mind. Won't you tell me?"

"No, it's not important."

"Does it have to do with the people who kidnapped you?"

"Someone kidnapped you?" Naruto asked, glaring over at me lightly.

"Yeah, the Akatsuki did a year ago, trying to get the information of the Tailed Beasts out of me and who the nine-tailed fox was." Naruto and I shared a glance we both understood instantly and a small smile appeared on my face. "They didn't get anything out of me." Naruto grinned over at me.

For two more days, we traveled. We didn't stop at all except for bathroom breaks and to sleep at night. Ayama seemed to be just fine, though a little worn out at some points, at which Sasu would carry her. We hadn't traveled this much and fast when we were out in the world. "Remember that odd world we ended up in?" Ayama giggled, interrupting my thoughts. We were sitting under a tree, eating some food. "They had moving objects they called cars and everything! Almost everyone had an object like your Ipod too!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he settled down beside us.

"We'll tell you later," Ayama said, a sly grin making its way on her face. "I have to use the bathroom so..." She gave me the look, at which I glared at her, but she simply dismissed it. With a skip in her feet, Ayama disappeared. I stood up, trying to keep myself busy by brushing away some invisible dirt.

"Is everything all right, Rhia?" Naruto asked as he stood up as well.

"Oh, I'm just going to go yell at my younger sister now." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well, why don't you do that later? We can still talk while we have time to rest."

"I'm just..." I fell silent, then sat down again beside Naruto.

"I wanted to ask you something. Just real quick. It's about that last day before you left-"

"Naruto! Rhia! We're leaving!" Sakura called, looking at us, Ayama glaring at her.

I smiled at Naruto. "Talk about it later?" I said, squeezing his hand before getting up. Ayama huffed again as we began walking, her arms folded over her chest.

"Why couldn't Itamaki come with? He could have kept Sakura quiet."

"Because he has to take care of Oyashiro."

"So what if she's pregnant? I think he could still go now."

"It'll be dangerous right now."

"Why?" Sakura asked with a frown, now joining in on the conversation.

"What happens if something bad was to happen on this mission and Itamaki gets killed? It would be really bad!"

"I highly doubt that would happen," Ayama said, rolling her eyes, but she hesitated when she said so.

She quickly fell silent, looking at the ground. Sasu and Fell began scanning ahead in the trees for any signs of enemies again, but the path was clear, though they did tell me they sensed Diedara and Sasori ahead some five thousand feet ahead.

We had to stop moving about a hundred feet away from the village when a Sand Storm picked up suddenly. I knew Temari wanted to keep us safe, but I was still persistent on leaving early when the storm began calming down. Of course, the moment I suggested it, the wind picked up again, becoming much worse. I folded my arms in front of myself and glared out at the sandy wind. "It's official. I absolutely hate this weather!"

"It's not so bad," Temari argued.

"It is when I feel like we need to get to the Sand Village. Something bad's happening."

The storm finally passed and when we arrived, Sakura and I were needed. Kankuro was in a life and death situation! And worse, Gaara was gone!

**~Author's Note READ!~**

**Okay, there will be no more updates until I get more reviews. I mean, I haven't had a new review in such a long time it's not even funny! Normally, it wouldn't matter, but after a while it does get to you. Besides, I need to make the next chapter still ^^**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX  
**


	44. AN IMPORTANT READ!

**~Important Notice!~**

**I wanted to tell everyone as of now, you must forget everything about the Gaara Ark! I have a different plan now that I want to put into motion. I'm going to remove the Gaara Ark soon and hopefully have a new chapter up soon! I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


End file.
